New Life as Miwa
by TMNTAli 3
Summary: Karai was a rebellious teenager of the Foot Clan, daughter of the Shredder, and a master kunoichi, until she heard something her "father" said to Bradford. The hole life of Karai, the turtles, Splinter, Shredder, and everyone else would never be the same.
1. The truth comes out - Part One

Leo´s POV:

_It was a beautiful night, my brothers and I had just finished with some Kraangs and as always we won. We were to the lair when I said I was going to take a little time._

Are you sure bro.? - Mikey asked me

Yeah, it will be for a little

Ok, take care - Donnie answered

Sure - I answered

_I was walking on the rooftops when I wanted to go to the first place I met the girl I always loved... Karai. I can´t still believe what Sensei told me._

Flashback POV Leo:

Sensei, I have some questions, about Karai - I said him

Those questions must have to wait Leonardo - He answered me

Sensei, she said you took her mother away from her, that´s not truth, right?

No Leonardo that´s not truth, but the truth is...as almost as bad as it is

Please Sensei tell me, trust me

Karai...is my daughter

End of Flashback

_If just Karai believes him, if she...believes me. How Shredder could do that? He isn´t a human, is a monster, how he could killed the woman he loved, betrayed his loyal friend, kidnapping his daughter, raising at his own, and lying her the hole life? _

_On that I heard someone crying, something on those sobs caught my atenttion and I started searching for them. When I get closely I noticed that was a..girl who was crying. I get more closely and then I found her, a girl, but not a normal girl,no, a japanese girl, dressed with a metal outfit color grey and black, with balck hair on front an two stripes on the sides and blond it at her back, some perforations on her ears, with a katana and typical shoes form Japan. She only had to be one person. _

Karai? - I asked

**Sorry if it is too short, I hope you like it, my first chapter, don´t worry I will make more.**


	2. The truth comes out - Part Two

Karai? - I asked

_She only looked up at me for a few seconds, grabbed her katana and ran away for the rooftops. The only think I could do was following her and said her to tell me what happened. I did._

Karai! Wait please! - I shouted her

Leonardo, get away! Let me alone - She answered

Not until you tell me what happened

Please Leo, let me alone

_I ran faster and faster an finally I get her, I took her from her arm and turned to me._

Karai please - I begged

Leo, what part of get away do you don´t understand?

Only tell me what happened, only that

Why?!

Because I can´t help you if I don´t know what happened to you.

And why you want to help me?

Because... - I didn´t know what to answered - I don´t like to see you like this

And when you get interesed in what happens to me?

Always

_She looked confused for a moment and then she speak._

O-o-okay, I will

Perfect - We sat down on there - Tell me

Well, the really reason I am like this is because... youwereright.

What was that?

Youwereright

Louder, I can´t understand you

Ok, you were right! Okay? That was louder - She shouted

Yeah I think so, I was right in... what?

In all

All?

C´mon, you understand well what I am talking about, that Shredder was lying to me, he had no honor, and... that your Sensei would never hurt an innocent.

What?

I heard a conversation between the Shredder and Bradford.

Flashback

Bradford I need that you go with some soldiers for searching the turtles

And why you don´t send your daughter?

Because the last time Hamato Yoshi and I fought he called her Miwa, and you know that I can´t let her to about her truth

I know Master, but it is not her fault thatyoukidnappedher

What did you said?

No, nothing Master

You must be carefull of are you saying, because I don´t care if I lose someone of my army

I understood Master, but, why are you kepping her?

Because I want to see how Yoshi reacts to losing her wife an daughter in front of him.

You are saying tha...

Yeah Bradford in the right moment I will her in front of him.

End of Flashback

You are saying that... - I said

That I am your Sensei´s lost daughter

Thanks that she knows it already - I said covering my mouth

What you said?

I thought I was just thinking it

Well you were wrong

Wow, are you angry?

No, I´m not, I´m just... yeah I´m angry, I was living all my life with the monster that killed my own mother.

What are you gonna do?

I don´t know, but something is sure, I will "talk" with the Shredder - She said jumping on another building and I took her and put on my shoulder

Ahh, are you crazy?! Let me go!

I won´t, you must talk with someone in particular

Who?! Your rodent master?

I remember you that that rodent master is your biological father

Good point, but don´t make this.

Sorry, but like this I´m sure you will not run away

I didn´t think that you were smart

Is something that you don´t know about me.

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake**


	3. Miwa?

POV Karai:

_We entered in the sewer and I was on his shoulders yet. I was getting bored and then I spoke._

Hey, can I ask you something? - I asked

Sure

What your brothers will say?

I hope they understand

You hope?

Yeah, like you saw everyone has a different attitude. Raph will act like always angry and with fury, Donnie only a little mad, and Mikey will understand it, not very fast, but he will.

And your...Sensei?

_In the moment I said that he put me down_

He is your father Karai, he knew this since long time ago, he will be happy.

And you... how you reacted to...this?

I get impressed, I never tought that you would be our Sensei´s lost daughter.

_We walked on the sewers and then we saw light and heard voices._

There... wait me here and don´t let them see you - He said me

Ok

_He entered on the lair and his brother saw him_

Dude, where have you been? - The hot-hea said - You took hours

I was just walking on the city - He answered nerviously

_Good lie Leo, you need to practice more_ - I thought

You know where is Sensei?, I need to talk with him - He expected

Yeah, I think he is in the dojo - The purple-bandana one, Donatello answered

_In that moment he entered on another room_

POV Leo:

_I walked toward the dojo and I saw Splinter, I knocked._

Leonardo, enter - He said

Thanks Sensei

What´s happening Leo?

I need something important to said you Sensei

And what it is my son?

Is something related with...Karai

What´s with her?

Well... - I started telling him all the "problem" and when I finished he looked expected

You bring her here? - He asked me

Yeah, it´s wrong?

No, the problem is your brothers

I understand Sensei

Is better that you spoke to them

I will

That´s gre... - He said when we heard some noices on the living room and we decided to know what was happening.

POV Karai:

_The only one who can get out from the place I was, was the sarcastic hot-headed one, he just saw me and yelled and started attacking me, nice place to hide a girl Leo._

What are you doing here? - Raphael asked me already fighting - How you found us?

I´m not in here for that - I answered

In that case you are here for hurting April again - Donatello asked and Raph and I stopped for a while and saw him

You just said what I just think you said? - I asked

That is for another moment, now, I will make you pay for being in here - Raphael said

I wanna see how you do that

See this lady - He answered jumping at me and trowing away my sword. - You are not more confidant, aren´t you? - He said raising his Sai above me and almost hurting me until...

Noooo! - Two voices shouted

_Immediatly Raphael get off of me and I threw some air. I looked up and saw Leo and... Hamato Yoshi seeing scare at me._

Hey, are you ok? - Leo asked me

You bring her in here? Leo, you are so stupid - Raphael said

_Their Sensei was only looking at me like he just saw a ghost, I looked at him too. Everyone was sawing at us confused_

Hmm, what´s happening in here - The youngest one asked

_Then, their Sensei said _

Miwa...?


	4. Father and Daughter Talk

Miwa...? - He asked

What did he said? - Raphael asked

Are you Miwa? - He asked again walking towards me

No one had called me like that - I answered

C´mon - He said helping me to follow him - Follow me and I´ll explain you everything

_I started following him_

POV Leo:

_I turned and saw my brothers with surprised exprections in their faces_

What just happened? - Raph broke the silence

Karai...is...Miwa? - Mikey asked

Yeah - I answered

You knew it already?! - Raph shouted

Yes, a few weeks ago, Splinter told me everything

You knew for a weeks ago that the girl you are in loved is your half-sister? - Raph asked

Yeah...I mean... I don´t love her...I just knew...it - I answered nerviously

Yeah sure - He sai sarcastic

POV Karai:

_We entered in the room where Leo entered a few minutes ago, it has a very huge room, with a...three in the middle, a door aside it and a shelf on another side with many Japan things on it._

Wait here - He said me

_He entered on the room aside and then I started looking at all the things in here. I was looking everywhere when I turned to the shelf and saw a picture pretty much familar to me, a man, his wife, and their...daughter, then I remembered._

Flashback:

Go with the baby! Don`t let him touch her - The man screamed

But, Yoshi, what you will do? - The woman asked scary

I will be ok, I promised

I love you

I love you too Tang Shen

_The woman ran towards that baby, the house in there was burning, many broken galsses on the floor and screams, the man was fighting with another one and the woman running with something on her arms... a baby. She was running outside and avodng all the walls or falling things. She almost did it when... the man who was fighting against Yoshi reached them._

Hi Tang Shen - He said

Oroku Saki, you are such a monster, how can you do this to us?

You never gave me a oportunity to make you happy, you loved Yoshi besides me.

Because I always knew you were a beast inside

You will see how much a beast I can be - He said cutting the woman´s neck with his claws and killing her, she only could drop a slight scream and falled down on the floor.

_The baby started crying and Saki approached her_

Let´s see how Yoshi will react when he know his own daughter will kill him - He said tooking the baby in arms - You will become a great assasin, don´t you think... Karai? - He said walking away while the man was crying the death of his wife and his daughter, or that was he thought.

End of Flashback

_I couldn´t believe it, everyone was right, everyone, then I fell someone behind me_

You remember that day, right?

Since a few moments ago

What did you remembered?

When you tried to protect my mother and me, but you couldn´t, Shredder wanted to trained to make a assasin against you or kill me in front of you. I am such a stupid, how could I believed in his words? I am... sorry - I said

Is it ok

No it is not! I was trained all my life to kill all of you, but the person that I had to finished with, was him!

Isn´t your fault

It is not? IT IS NOT?! I could hear anyone of you, but not, I was only with my stupid loyaltie, Shredder´s my father, I have to finish you, he isn´t lying to me, I hate myself.

Stop hurting yourself, it is not your fault

But father, how it can´t be my fault

W-w-what?

POV Splinter:

_The last time I heard Miwa calling me father was like 15 years ago, when she was learning how to talk. She only called me father and my heart starting to beat._

Did I said something wrong - She asked

No, no, you didn´t, it is only that I thought I will never listen to you calling me...father again

_Her expression turned happy/saddly and looked down I approached her and something that I never thought will happen... she hugged me, and I returned her it._

I finally found her, I finally found our daughter Tang Shen - I thought

Well done Yoshi, tell her form my own that I love her and I have always loved her - Another female familiar voice answered on my mind.


	5. New Family, Old Enemy

POV Karai:

_I had never did this, in all my life I never hugged someone, it felt...new. I didn´t felt disgusting, actually...I liked it. It was the first time I felt someone hugging me._

Are you ok? - He asked me

Yes

Let´s talk with the guys

But what I´ll tell them?

You have to decide that

O-o-ok

_We returned to the living room, and there was Leo, only...Leo, he was sleeping, where were the others?_

Leonardo - Splinter said

_He didn´t answered_

LEONARDO! - He shouted making Leo falled own

Aaahh, yes Sensei? - He answered

Where are your brothers?

They...they were here.

And now?

I...I don´t know

Well it´s better to found them, Karai, wait here please

Ok

_They started looking everywhere and I was just waiting them, them I felt something behind me, I turned but...nothing, I turned again then I felt someone kicking me from behind, I tried to get me up, but I couldn´t._

Well, well, see who is here

Raphael, move! - I shouted

I won´t, this is the first time I have kicked you, and you won´t kill me

You are saying that you are not trying to kill me?

Killing you? Not! - He said helping me to get up - I think it will be more interesting having you in our side than like an enemy.

Yeah, you are right in something, but - I said while I was making him falled down - never, never, attacked me again, got it?

Got it, Sis - He said

How you called me?

Sis, it is wrong?

_I looked at him remembering someone in my other house, remembering Al..._

No, it isn´t wrong, it is ok, where are the others?

I think behind you

_I turned and then I saw everyone there._

So, you wion´t hurt us again? - Donatello asked

No, I won´t and I won´t hurt April too - I said and everyone started laughing except for him, he turned red - Don´t worry, I won´t tell her

Thanks - He answered

Hey Karai - The youngest-one said

Yes?

You played videogames?

No, I don´t - He looke sadly - I win in them

I don´t think that

Yeah, and why not?

Because you have never played against me

Haha, let´s see - I said and he guided me to the TV and gave me a control

_We started playing when we heard some steps behind us_

Guys, where have you been? - Leo asked

Here - Raphael and Donatello answered

Mikey, you are playing videogames with Karai?

Yep, and I´m winning

Don´t you think it - I said

Karai, we need to speak - He said me

Wait me a little

Then...the TV turned off

Aaaaaahhhhhhhh - Miguelangelo and I screamed

What are you doing? - I said - I almost win

No you didn´t

Takai! - Splinter shouted and we stopped - We need to speak

Hai - We answered at the same time

_We started talking about everything and we accepted to tried to become a... "normal family"_

So, what we will do now? - Raphael asked

_We looked at each other without saying something, then I broke the silence_

Actually I have to do something above - I said

Wi-with the Shredder? - Leo asked

Yeah, well, I will return

But, if he hurts you?

_Don´t worry Leo, I´ll be ok, see you guys - I looked back and everyone had worried expressions on their faces. I walked where Leo brought me and then I get out, I tarted walking on the rooftops towards where the Shredder was, and I finally reached the place._

Mrs. Karai, Shredder was waiting for your return, he is upset - A Foot soldier said

Ok

_I entered there and went to the Shredder, I saw him sitting on his throne, I approached him and kneckle in front of him, for the last time._

Karai, where were you? - He asked

Nowhere

You gonna tell me?

Yeah, I was... finding out the truth

Wh-wh-what?

You thought I will never find it, huh? Well, now I found

What are you talking about?

You don´t know?, well, I discovered that you were lying to me all my life, that you aren´t my father...that you kill my mother.

Who said you that?

First answered me, it is truth?

WHO SAID YOU THAT?

I asked you something - I yelled

WHO SAID YOU THAT?!

My real father, it is truth?!

Yes, it is truth. And, now that you found it already - He said walking towards me and seeing at me - the next time I see you, you will end so hurt, go away!

_I walk away from there, something that I didn´t noticed is that a certain person was seeing and hearing everything._

Before you go! - Shredder shouted and I turned - Take...this! - He yelled throwing a knife at me and hurting me in my stomach

Aah - I yelled

Now, see you later, Miwa

_I get out from there, slowly, an a lot of blood getting outside of my, I was weak. Finally I found the sewer, I entered there, I was very weak. I approached the lair and entered there._

Hey, Karai returned - Mikey yelled

_I looked at him_

Is something wrong?

_I didn´t answered, I fainted and falled down_

KARAI! - Was the last noice I heard from Leo, then everything turned black


	6. It Hurts

POV Karai:

_I felt so weak, I forgot what happened, but something I knew already was Shredder hurting me. How could he did that to me? All my life I was loyal to him, and like this is how he pay me. _

_I started opening my eyes, everything was fuzzy. I was on a bed a comforttable bed. I finally opened them, I was on a room with many stuff of Space Heroes, who in this entery world could see that cartoon?_

It was time you wake up - Someone said entering in the room

Le-Leo?

Yeah, are you ok?

Yeah, where am I?

In my room

_Awesome, this is the freak who watches that stupid program _- I thought

How much I have being like this?

About two days

TWO DAYS?! - I shouted and I felt something hurting in my stomach - Ouch

_I raised my blouse and saw some bandages around my stomach_

I´ll be ok? - I asked

Yeah, we made everything we could and we have succed

Thanks

I thought you weren´t good for saying that

I´m not

Ok, you wanna get up

Yeah

He helped me to get up, I put my arm around his neck and he put it around my wrist, and started walking to the living room, everyone there was watching the TV.

Hey, Karai! - Mikey shouted

You look better lady - Raph expected

Thanks, I felt better too

That´s great - Donnie said

Where is Splinter? - I asked

On the dojo - Donnie answered

Cool, I want to speak to him, Leo, I will walk by myself

Sure? - He asked

Yeah

Ok

_He let me go and I walked towards the dojo, he was meditating_

Enter my daughter

Thanks

I see you feel better

Yeah it is truth, I come here for asking you something, how was she?

Tang Shen?

Yeah

Actually, she looked just like you, you´ll be ok if you stay here?

Yeah

Great, we will make a room for you, meanwhile you can stay with Leonardo

Thanks...father

GUYS, THE PIZZA IS HERE! - Mikey shouted

We are going - Splinter shouted - Let´s go

_We walked to the kitchen and there Mikey gave us some plates, we started to eat and everyone moved to the living room, he ended our food there._

Hey Karai, can you give me the sault? - A female voice said on my mind

You are a very good fighter Karai, I want to be like you - It says again

Karai, you want more pizza - Mikey asked

Hmm, no thanks I am ok - I answered

The day passed, we played videogames, make some pranks and have fun together, it was night when I felt asleepy.

Guys, I´ll go to bed now - I said

Ok, goodnight - The three said me

I´ll show where - Leo said

Great

_He took me to his room and showed me two beds_

Choose which you want

Hm, this - I said pointing at the one which was in the left

Ok, until tomorrow

Bye Leo

_He get out from the room and I felt asleep._

But, you said you will never let me alone - She said

I know, but I couldn´t do nothing - I answered

But you promised it

I know, I will be back for you

But, when?

Soon, I promised

_I felt someone moving me_

Karai, Karai! Wake up

Oh, Leo, what are you doing?

You were having a nightmare

Really?

Yeah, you are ok?

I think so

Good, I will let you sleep

Thanks Leo

Until tomorrow Karai

_I felt asleep again, I promised to find you_

**So, guys what do you think about this chapter? Who you think this misterious girl that Karai can´t stop thinking about is?**  
**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. Until next chapter**


	7. New Feelings

POV Karai:

_It was morning when I woke up and seeing that wasn´t in the room, so I decided for searching him, I entered the others room and the others wasn´t there. I thought they could be on the dojo, I walked to it and I was right, they were training already, so I decided to not distracted them. I entered there silently and sat down beside my father and looking at them._

POV Leo:

_She was there, beautiful as always and seeing at us, I must showed her my movements, so I did it. I did my best and she ended surprised. I was happy, but sadly, she is Splinter´s biological daughter, I will never be with her._

POV Karai:

_I was getting bored, I wanted to returned to training._

Yame! - Splinter shouted - You did it well my sons, we need two more persons to trained with you and I have already one - He looked at me - Karai, you want to start training again?

Yes, I think I am ok

Great

Where are you guys? - A familiar voice yelled

_Oh no, the red one_ - I thought

_In that April O´neil entered on the room_

Guys I wa... - She looked at me - Hm, since when you guys brought villians here?

No, April, let us explain it

O-o-ok?

_They started telling her the hole story_

That, is a little credible, you just look a little like your mother - She said me

Well, thanks - I answered

You will not hurt us anymore, right?

Calm down, I won´t

Thanks

April, we were just start to training, you want it too? - Splinter asked

Sure

That´s good, you will trained in pairs, let´s see - He looked at us - Michelangelo you will trained with April, Donatello with Leonardo and Raphael with Karai

Hai - Everyone said

_At first, there was Mickey with April, they started with a weapon combat, Mikey threw his kusarigama towards her, but she tangled it with his Tessen and kicked him making him to falled down_

Yame - Splinter shouted - Both of them made a reverence - you made it well, you are progresing April, good job

Thanks Sensei - Both said

_Then there was Leo and Donatello, they were good fighters, but at the end Leo was the winner, he broke Donatello´s Bo Staff and kicked him in the stomach._

Next, Raphael, Karai, your turn - He said

_We took our weapons and looked at us, then he ran to me and trying to threw away my Katana, but I avoided it, then I kicked him in the back but he returned me it, then I tried to threw away one of his Sais away but he took the my sword´s blade and throwing away, them he made the same with my arm and making me falled down, he was above me and I on the floor, he looked at me for a moment and then he smiled at me, I returned him the smile._

Yame - Splinter shouted

Well done Raphael, you too Karai, we have finished for now

_We made a reverence and went to the living room, Raphael was the last to get out_

POV Raph:

_What was that? I get hypnotized by her eyes, she had beautiful eyes, beautiful smile, she is beautiful. What I am thinking, Leo is in love with her, I can´t be too, but... I already am._

POV Karai:

_I entered on the living room and get bored again, Donatello was on his laboratorty, Michelangelo on his room, and Raph and Leo on the living room, so I decided to make something fun. I turned on the TV and started searching for something interesting and I found it, Ridiculous, it is a very funny TV program._

What are you seeing? - Leo asked

Ridiculous

What?

You have never saw Ridiculous? - I shouted

No

C´mon you will, now - I said him indicating to sat down beside me

_He sat down and we started seeing the show, it was the part when the Scary Snowman get punched, we started laughing so loud_

What you guys are seeing? - Raph asked

Ridiculous - We answered

What is Ridiculous? - I looked at him and indicating to sat down

**15 minutes later**

We were all laughing on the floor so loud, when the show ended we were laughing yet. Then we stopped.

That-that was so funny - Raph said

I know - Leo said

Leonardo, I need you a moment - Donatello said

Ok - Leo answered and went to his laboratory

Hey, I want to show you something - Raph said - Follow me

_I will - We walked to a room and stoped in front of the door_

Are you ready? - He asked

For what?

_He opened the door and I get impressed a lot_

Your new room - He said

_It was incredible, the walls were red, the floor two, in one wall was a Japanese three color pink, the bed was purple, there was a shelf where I could put my weapons, a closet with new clothes, it was perfect_

Raph, this is...thanks - I said hugging him

POV Raph:

_She was hugging me, the only thing I could do was hugging her back._

Thanks a lot - She said

Your welcome - I said and she...she gave me a kiss in the check I turned red, I knew it.

POV Leo:

_This was impossible, I... I was jealous... by Raph! She only said thanks for the room, why am I feeling like this? This is new, I have never felt...jealous._

**O.o Leo jealous? Raph in love with Karai? I am so cruel**

**Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes**


	8. The Start of a New Couple

**I don´t own the TMNT they are from Nickelodeon**

POV Karai:

_It has been three days since my new room was finished, and Leo and Raph were acting so...strange, but I think it´s normal. Something that is making me so...confused, is... Leo. Something is that he hadn´t noticed my true feeling towards him, that´s the reason I let him go the night we first met._

Someone knocked on the door

Karai, you are coming with us for patrol night? - Leo asked me

Yeah, I´m coming - I answered getting up

Are you guys ready? - Donatello asked us

Yeah - We answered

Great, this will be our metod - Donatello said - April, Raph, Mikey and I will be in the Shellraiser and Leo and Karai on the rooftops

Sounds great to me - I answered

Ok, let´s go pretty teenagers - Leo said and everyone turned to saw him

You said...that? - I asked

It sounds great in my mind - He answered

_We get out from the lair and started searching for something, the night was pretty boring. Leo and I were one the rooftops running for something._

It will be something fun tonight? - I asked

Clam down - The night is younger yet

So...?

So, we can find something yet

I hope that

_We returned to running when we heard broking glasses_

The Purple Dragons, this night is getting interesting - I said

What do you want for me? - An old man said

All your money - Fong expected and he gave him five dollars - What is this?

It is all that I have - He answered

_I kicked Sid and Leo kicked Tsoi and they falled shouting_

What the... - Fong said turning - Who´s back there?

Leo and I get away from the shadows and Fong looked at us.

Ka-Karai? - He asked

You remember me - I answered

What are you doing with he?

That´s not your business - I answered walking towards him - How many times I´ve told you to not hurt old people

I don´t have to follow orders from a teenager.

Oh, really? In that case - I said kicking him and throwing him through the wall - Said hello to the Shredder from my own - And we vanished

_We were again on the rooftops_

That was fun - Leo said

I know - In that, Leo´s phone started to rang

Yes?

Ok

No, we won´t

See ya later

Who was? - I asked

Donnie, he said that they will return to the lair, you want to?

No, let´s stay here more time

Ok

_We started walking on the rooftops when we stopped_

You want to sit down here? - He asked

Yeah - And we sat down - This is a beautiful night

It is

_I looked at the city and it was so...quiet at night_

Is something wrong? - Leo asked me

Hm? Oh, no, it´s only that I had never looked to the city like this

POV Leo:

_She just look beautiful in the light of the night. I know that was time for telling her my true feelings, I can´t hold them back anymore. This is the right moment, but...what she will say? Like this I will never find it._

Ka-Ka-Karai?

Yes Leo?

I have something I want to tell you

An what it is?

Is something I have holding back for a long time, I just...don´t know how you will react

Just say me Leo, it will be ok

It is better if I say you through a song

What?

_I started to sing_

_***Baby I, I wanna know what you think when your alone. Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh**_

_**We've been friends now for a while. Wanna know that when you smile**_

_**Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh oh. Girl what would you do?**_

_**Would you wanna stay if I would say? I wanna be last yeah**_

_**Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss. I wanna be first yeah**_

_**Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this. And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah**_

_**Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss. Baby tell me what**_

_**I'm afraid you'll run away if I tell you. What I wanted to tell you**_

_**Maybe I just gotta wait. Maybe this is a mistake**_

_**I'm a fool yeah, baby I'm just a fool yeah. Girl what would you do?**_

_**Would you wanna stay if I would say? Wanna be last yeah**_

_**Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss. I wanna be first yeah**_

_**Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this. And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah**_

_**Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss Your last first kiss. Your last frist kiss**_

_**Girl what would you do? Would you wanna stay if I would say?**_

_**Your last first kiss. I wanna be last yeah**_

_**Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss. I wanna be first yeah**_

_**Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this. And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah**_

_**Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss. I wanna be last yeah baby let me be your last. Your last first kiss***_

_I finished_

So, what you said? - I asked

Said about...?

You wanna be my girlfriend?

Oh, Leo, you can´t imagine how much I waited for saying that to me, yes!

What?

Yes Leo, I want to be your girlfriend - She said and kissed my in the lips, I didn´t knew what to do, but after a seconds I kissed her back.

POV Raph:

_I was seeing them from the distance, it will happen Raph, she is now with Leo, and that makes her happy, I must... let her go, and forget her._

_I returned to the lair and waited for them, after half and a hour, they came back._

Hey guys! - Mikey shouted

Hey - They answered

Where have you been? - Donnie asked

Nowhere, only upstairs - Leo answered

Guys, I think I will go to bed now - Karai said - Bye guys

Bye Karai - Everyone said

Raph, can I talk to you for a while? - She asked me

Sure - I follow her to the dojo

Why you didn´t told me? - She asked

About what?

You saw Leo and I above, right?

Yeah, I didn´t told because...it´s better like that, only friends

That´s great Raph, only friends - She said kissing me in the check - Until tomorrow

Until tomorrow, best friend - I answered

**Now, the new couple start, if you don´t know what song is... is last first kiss from One Direction, I hope you enjoyed the chapter guys**


	9. Secrets

POV Karai:

_***You said it will be soon to search for me! - She said**_

_**I know, and I will - I answered**_

_**But, when? I need you now! You let me alone**_

_**No, I didn´t!**_

_**You promised you will always be with me**_

_**And I am**_

_**I don´t see you with me***_

_I felt someone moving me_

Karai! Karai! Wake up, it´s just a nightmare!

Ahh, Leo!

Hey babe, you had have this nightmares since a week, what´s wrong?

It is...neverming, it´s nothing

Are you sure?

Yeah

In that case, Mikey made the breakfast, let´s go

Ok

_I get up and walked to the kitchen, everyone was there something that I was feeling nervious is that no one except Raph, knows about my relation with Leo, and I don´t know how will they react._

Guys, you have something to tell us? - Donatello asked

No, nothing - Leo answered

Really? You were acting strange since a week ago - Mikey expected

No, we are not - I answered

YES YOU ARE! - They shouted

Well, we have nothing to say you - Leo answered

C´mon, when you guys, gonna tell us you are now boyfriends? - Donnie said

Wh-wh-what? - We asked

You noticed already? - I said

Yes

From when?

Since like six or five days ago - Mikey answered

Oh man - We expected

Don´t be worry, Sensei seems to take it well - Raph said

WHAT?! SENSEI KNOWS IT?! - We shouted

Well, yes, it´s better you guys tell him from your own - Raph answered

We will - We entered on the dojo and knocked

Sensei, can we enter? - Leo asked

Yes - He answered - What´s wrong

Well, nothing, we just wanted to tell you something - I said

You will now affirm that you are boyfriends, or not yet

_Our faces turned surprised_

You knew it - I expected

Yes

And you aren´t... mad or angry? - Leo asked

How could I be angry? You make a such perfect couple, go ahead, is great

Thanks a lot Splinter - We both said and ran toward him and hugged him

_We returned to the living room and the guys were there._

What id he said? - Mikey shouted

He says that is ok and great we are boyfriends - Leo answered

Man, that is awesome - Raph said

What we will do now? - Donnie asked

A PARTY! - Mikey shouted

_In a few more minutes the lair was decorated all the sides, there was pizza, music, games, everything that in a party have to be._

Let´s start this party! - Mikey screamed

_We started dancing, singing and having a lot of fun. A couple hours later we were exhausted on the floor._

_Leonardo looked at the hour._

Guys it´s almost the 10:00 p.m we must be ready for patrol - Leo said

No, tonight not, I am exhausted - The three said

It is ok Leo, we will go you and I

Great, see you guys

See ya - They answered

_We were running on the rooftops a little bored_

I think this night will be ok - Leo expected

I think so

_Then we heard some noices on the East_

Let´s see was happening - I said

Ok

_We started following the noices when we saw some... Foot Soldiers following someone._

Who are the Foot Soldiers following? - He asked

I don´t know, but this can´t be good

I know

We get closely

Let me alone - A female voice said - Why you are attacking me?

We need you - A Foot Soldier answered - You have to tell us where she is

But, I don´t where she is, she let me alone

_I immediatly recognized her, and Leo noticed it_

You know who she is

Yes - I said jumping down

You will tell us or you will end very hurt

But, I don´t know where she is

_The Foot Soldier almost took her when I made falling him down_

Stay away from mi sister - I screamed and started fighting the soldiers, finally they get away

Karai! - She yelled running towards me - I knew you will never let me alone

Ally, you are ok? Did they hurt you?

I am ok, don´t worry

Thanks God, I finally found you and I promise I won´t let someone hurt you

C´mon, I am not a baby

But you are still my sister

_She smile at me and I took her above on the roof tops_

It´s great to see you again - Ally said

Who is she? - I forgot about Leo

Who said that? - Ally asked

Who is she Karai? - Leo asked walking away from the shadows

I-i-is a...mutant talking turtle? - Ally screamed scary

Hm, Leo, Ally; Ally, Leo - I introduced them

You know him?! - Ally shouted

Well, yes

And you know her? Who is she?! - Leo yelled

She is my sister Ally

Nice to meet you talking turtle

My name´s Leonardo, is nice to meet you too Ally

_She started to yawn, I looked for the hour and there was 11:30 p.m_

It is late, is better you go to sleep

What *yawn* I´m not tired

Let´s go -Leo said carrying her in his arms and she falled asleep

_We were walking toward the sewer and we finally reached the lair, everyone looked at us_

Guys you returned! Who is she? - Mikey asked

Shh, is sleeping - I said and I lied her down on the couch - She is my sister Ally

Your sister? - Donnie asked and Ally started to get up

Hm? There is a hole family of turtles? How interesting life you were having - And falled asleep again

Who is she?!

Ah, Sensei, she is Ally - Leo answered

Why she is in here?

She is my sister, she was attacking by the Foot Clan - I answered him

I see - He said approaching at her - She will be ok, she can stay here

Thanks a lot

But, Karai, how she became you sister? - Donnie asked

It is a long story

Well, we have time - Mikey expected

Ok, all started eight years ago...

Flashback

_I was walking on the rooftops making the Elite Soldiers to don´t see me. I started to walk to the street, it has been a week since I made a distrction to the Elite Clan for searching me instead of my father, I had everything I could need, some food, cloth and medicine, whil I was on the street, I heard a noice on an abandoned house. I walk toward it and saw a little girl of seven years, alone._

Hello - I said while she looked at me - What is your name? - She didn´t answered me - Hey it´s ok, I don´t hurt

I-I- I don´t have a name

Oh, what do you think if I call you...Ally?

Ally? Hm, I like it

You want to come with me? - I said her raising my hand

Yes! - She answered tooking my hand - What is your name?

My name is Karai

Beautiful name

Thanks

_It passed another week since I have made the Elite to followed me, now I am responsible for a seven year girl, the Elite had saw us sometimes, but never caught us._

Hey Karai?

Yes?

Why are you alone?

Because I´m protecting my father from those bad guys

Oh, and why he is in danger?

Because a bad person, deceived my father and the bad guys are searching him for killing, and I won´t let them.

But...you have only eight years old!

That won´t stop me - She smiled at me

_Two weeks! It has been two weeks, and there are not any signal of my father, but I promised I´ll find him._

Ka-Ka-Karai - She said weakly

What´s wrong? - I asked worried

It hurts - I saw her arm blooding

Don´t worry, I´ll heal you - I took some bandages, and alcohol and put on her arm - It´s done, you are better?

Yeah, thanks sister

_She called me sister, it was something new in my life._

_After three weeks, the Elite saw us and tried to attack, but they couldn´t hurt us a lot._

Karai, you are not ok - She said me pointing my stomach blooding

It´s not a great hurt, I´ll be ok

_She took some bandages and alcohol and put on my injurie_

You will be better. - I smiled at her

_After four weeks, we finally reached my father´s place, I was so weak, and Karai noticed it all, I couldn´t stay awake any more moment_

C´mon, we almost reach, tried to stay awake - She said we walked toward the building and there was a Foot Soldier and I fainted.

When I woke up I was on a bed, I felt weak

You are wake up! Great.

Fa-father? Where I am?

You are ok, thanks, I see that you found a new friend

Ye-yeah, it´s wrong?

No, finding the family is not wrong

End of Flashback

So...? - Mikey asked

She is my family, she always had been, she can stay?

Yeah - Sensei answered

Thanks - I said caress her head - Sleep well Ally

Sleep well Karai - she answered me


	10. One New Partner

POV Karai:

_It was morning when I woke up, I slept on the couch with Ally, I was worried about her._  
_I decided to woke her up._

Ally, Ally, wake up - I said moving her she was nervous, and... hit me in my nose - Ouch - I said falling down and grabing my nose

Wh-what? Karai! - She shouted running at me - Oh my Gosh, are you ok? Sorry

I am ok - I took out my hand and saw some blood - Can you go for some paper?

I will - She get away and find paper

Goodmorning Ka... Oh God! What happened to you?

Leo, it is nothing, only... I got hit

By whom?

By me - Ally answered with some paper in her hand - Take this

Thanks, is he awoke, Leo?

Yeah he is

Who is awake? - Ally asked

Someona had to speak to you - I answered

Ok? - She answered

_We entered on the dojo_

Master Splinter? - Leo called and Splinter get away from his room

You must be Ally - He expecte

Ye-yeah I am, and you are?

My name is Hamato Yoshi, or Splinter

It´s nice to meet you

Me too sweetie, you will be happy if you stay here with us?

Yeah, of course

In that case I´ll introduced all the family - And we get away from the dojo

Guys! - Leo shouted

_And the three get away from their rooms_

Ally, meet, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael - I said introducing them all

Nice to meet you guys - She said

Nice to meet you too - The three answered

Well, I think you must be hungry - Mikey expected

Yeah, I am - She answered

So, let´s go eat, pizza! You like pizza? - Raph asked

Yeah of course

C´mon - He said graabing her hand, straaangee

_We were at the kitchen eating pizza, when I noticed a little movement on the floor, a movement I disguise a lot._

Cockroach! - Raph shouted and jumped away from that animal.

You are scared from cockroaches? - Ally asked

No, I´m not, it´s just a phobia - He answered

Don´t worry, you are not the only one - She answered pointing at me who was above of the fridge

Hm, I was just practicing...some...movements

Yeeeaaaah, suuuree - They answered

_We ended eating and someone get on the lair so I check out who was._

It´s someone in home? - April asked

Guys where are you? - Someone else asked

_I walk silently towards them without cayching their attention, when I was nearby them I jumped above the guy and pointing his face with my katana_

Who is he and why did you bring here? - I asked April

Get away from me! - He begged

I asked something!

Wow, calm down, he is Casey Jones, and is our friend - She answered

OUR friend?

Yeah, let him off Karai - Leo said from the behind and I let him out

Guys, you want to telll me who this pretty lady is? - He asked

How did you called me? - I asked furiously

Hm, I must run, right?

You must run - I said and strating running after him with my katana - Come back!

GUYS! - He shouted

_Then the guys started to running after me and stopped before I kill him_

Calm down - Leo said

Ok

_They started telling him all the story_

Ow, I understand, you won´t try to kill me again, right? - He asked

I will try to - I answered

KARAI! - They shouted

Ok, ok, I won´t

Thanks

You guys will be here all the day? - Mikey asked

I think so - April answered

Great

_Some hours later everyone was in his own side, Donnie was with April in the lab, Mikey was with Casey playing videogames, Raph was with...Ally in the living room, and I was with Leo on his room._

So...that´s the reason you let me go the first time we met - He said

Well, a little part, the only was because you didn´t bored me at all

Yeah, sure

It´s truth, and what about you? Everyone had told me that you falled in love with me when you just saw me

They´re lying you

Really?

No

Ha, I knew it

That doesn´t matter now

Yeah, you are right, now we are together

Yep, I know

_I looked aside and then I felt Leo turning me adn kissing me in the lips, I returned him it_

Hey, I came for ask... - Ally entered the room and stopped when she saw us kissing, we immediatly separated

Um, we can explain it - We said

You don´t have to, next time I will...knock the...door - And she walked away

_We looked ourselves and turned red_

Hahahahahahahaha - We started laughing

That was awkward - He said

I know, and now she will tell everyone, or at least Raph - I answered, and thought what I just said

ALLYYY! - We shouted and ran to Raph´s room, we entered running.

_We opened the door and saw them...kissing, they didn´t saw us... but I almost shouted when Leo covered my mouth and took away from the room and tooking me to the living room_

Calm down - He said tooking away his hand of my mouth

I won´t, he just was...kissing my sister!

Shh

No Leo, he just was... - He made me to shut up with a kiss in the lips - Why was that?

To shut up you

You did it well

Thanks

Now, see how someone that kiss well do it - I said tooking his head and kissed on the lips


	11. Shredder's Victim

**Meanwhile at the Foot´s lair**

Master, we don´t have any clue of where she could be

Find her Bradford, I need her...now

Yes Shredder

POV Shredder:

_I had lost my best soldier, my only family, my daughter, the only one who reminds me of my lover. The only thing I can say... If she is against me, I will use that in my favor._

**The next morning in the turtles´ lair**

POV Karai:

_I woke up as usually, but...with someone sleeping with me and hugging my wrist from the behind, Leo. I saw him and kissed on the check._

Goodmorning Leo

*yawn* Goodmorning babe

Time to wake up

I know - He put his pillow on his head

C´mon - I said pulling him

Later

_I get away the pillow and kissed him on the lips_

You will get up now? - I asked

Yeah I will - And he get up - I´ll see you in the breakfast?

Yeah

Great - He get away from the room

_I started getting up and made the bed, then I went to the kitchen where everyone was._

Hello everyone! - Mikey said - Today I will cook rice with eggs.

Good - Donnie answered

_We finished eating and went to see the TV. After a hour we turned off the TV._

Karai, now? - Ally asked

Oh, yeah, let´s go - I answered

Wow wow, where are you going? - Leo asked

Upstairs for awhile - I answered

I don´t think that - Raph expected

Why? - I asked

It is dangerous - Leo answered

C´mon, we can´t stay here forever - Ally said

It will be for awhile, don´t worry - I expected

Are you sure? - Leo asked

Yeah - I answered giving him a kissed on the lips - See you later guys

_We get away from the sewer and started running on the rooftops_

So, when you supose to tell me you are dating with Leonardo? - Ally asked

The same day you tell me you are with Raph

What? We aren´t dating

So, that´s the reason we saw you kissing each other?

Wh-wh-what?! You saw us

Yeah, you seem to cute

Sometimes I hate you

You aren´t the only - Someone expected from the behind

Bradford?! - I asked

Hi little girls, it was a long time

What are you doing here? - Ally asked

Searching...for you, and now that I already found you, I´ll tell Shredder where he will see you

We are never going with him, ever! - I shouted

I only need you Karai, your little sister can go

I will never let her alone - She said and we took out our weapons

I don´t need this, Foot Soldiers, the girl!

_He shouted and they throw a dart toward my arm._

Karai! - Ally shouted

Move away little princess - He said and hit Ally making her falling down from the building - Now, you have to come with me

N-n-n-no, A-A-Ally - I said before falled asleep

POV Leo:

_I was on the lair with all the guys seeing the TV a little bored, when I heard some noices coming on here_

Guys! GUYS! HELP ME! PLEASE!

Ally, calm down, what happened? Where is Karai? - I asked worried

We-we-we were on the rooftops, wh-whe-when, he appeared and-and took, took her

Who?

Bradford took Karai for the Shredder

_I felt all my world falle down, and my heart stopped beating._

No, tell me is a joke

Sorry Leo

Leonardo, what happened? - Sensei asked me

Sensei, Shredder has Karai

POV Karai:

_I woke up in a place very familiar, but not at all, I was on the floor with something around my hands, the last thing I remembered was Bradford attacking Ally and me._

Time for waking up, don´t you think?

Xever?

You haven´t forgot me

Xever, get away! - Someone else shouted and he walked away

Hello Karai

Shredder, what do you want?

I want, some revenge

And why I am here?

Because I want revenge against you

Why?

Because, you were the only one who reminded me of her, and now that I will not have you, no one will have you neither.

You wanted to have revenge yet? Don't you think you had did enough?

Enough?

You killed my mother, you distroyed my family, you raised my as your own trained as an assassin, you lied me all my life, is that enough? - He looked at me surprised for a moment

I don't need to explain you my reasons

_I ended there, alone, worried, not about what would happened to me, I knew the guys must be searching for me, amd I didn't like the idea a lot. _

_Then I remembered, my cell phone, I had in my pocket, it was only that I was trapped, I tried everything to get my phone, after many tries I get it. Started calling the guys, the first number was from Mikey, so I tried with that one._

C'mon, please, hold it

Hello?

Thanks, Mikey is it you?

Karai?, where are you lady?

I'm ok, please I need something you...

Who are you talking to? - Shredder asked me

Give it back to me- I shouted

Hello?! KARAI!? - Then the Shredder broke up my cell phone

Are you crazy?

I'm not - He said walking to me with his claws, I closed my eyes and then... - Go away!

What? - I opened my eyes and I was free, the Shredder let me free

Go away, before I change my decission

_I took my katana and get away from his lair, I couldn't believed it, he let me free, why? That was something I wouldn't think that he did. I ran as fasyer as I can to the sewer, then I crashed with soemthing_

Ouch - I said

Ouch, what the... Karai! - Leo shouted hugging me

Leo! - I returned the hug

Are you ok? Did the Shredder hurt you?

Leo, really, I'm ok

I was worried about you, thanks you are ok

Can I tell you something?

Of course

*whispering* I love you

I love you too - He said kissing me on the lips

**So, why do you think the Shredder let go Karai? The guys, will ever have a good life, or a calling will change their lifes forever? Check it out in the next chapters.**


	12. Presents

POV Leo:

_It was now almost four weeks since I was with Karai, we were very happy, I wanted to gave her something special. I want to celebrate her birthday, it was tomorrow!, I had prepared a surprise for her for tomorrow._

**The next day**

_I wake up as usually, I looked around and saw the most beautiful woman in the world on the bed, smiling, and today, it was her seventeen birthday, Seventeen! Man, now she is getting older and beautifuller. Everything was prepared for her surprised. I walked to the kitchen to start the day._

POV Karai:

_I woke up and no one was there, but there were noices over the kitchen, I get up and walked over there. When I was closely I started hearing a song._

***This love is only getting stronger, so i dont wanna wait any longer**  
**i just wanna tell the world that your mine, girl, oh, they dont know about the things we do**  
**they dont know about the "I love you's" but i bet you if they only knew**  
**they would just be jealous of us, they dont know about the hugs all night"**  
**they dont know ive waited all my life, just to feel a love that feels this right**  
**baby they dont know about, they dont know about us***

_I walked inside and saw Leo over a table, over the table was some food, orange juice, flowers and a candle, it was a beautiful decoration._

Mrs. - Leo said indicating me to sat down - Your chair is ready

Hm, thanks - I said sitting down - What will we going to eat?

It is a Japanese food, Tamago Nigiri, orange juice and the dessert will be a piece of Kasutera.

Delicious

_We started eating the Tamago Nigiri and drank the juice, then we finished_

Are you ready for the Kasutera?

Yeah, please - He picked up our plates and took the Kasutera

_We ate it and then finished_

It was delicious Leo, thanks

It was nothing

I am saying the true, why you did it?

Now, I can´t make something special for my girlfriend?

Yeah, I think so

You really want to know the reason, right?

Yep

For your birthday

Oww, you remembered it

How could I forgot it?

Thanks a lot Leo, this is the best present someon could ever give to me

Wow, wait a minute, it has only started

_I get surprised of what he said to me. The next few hours were amazing, everyone congratulated me, Mikey cooked a "homemade" cake, it was delicious, but I only don´t of what it was making. _

_In the night Leo asked if we could go upstairs for awhile, I accepted. _

_We were walking on the rooftops and then we sat down in a very familiar place._

You liked your birthday? - He asked me

Yeah, it was awesome, thanks

Do you remember this place?

Yeah, how could I forgot this place? In here, we met at first time

Yeah

_In that moment, a song sounds on another building_

***Can not touch, Can not hold, Can not be together **  
**Can not love, Can not kiss, Can not have each other **  
**Must be strong, And we must let go, Cannot say **  
**What our hearts must know **  
**How can I not love you **  
**What do I tell my heart **  
**When do I not want you **  
**Here in my arms How does one walks away **  
**From all the memories **  
**How do I not miss you **  
**When you are gone***

That was a really pretty song - I said

Yeah, it was, haha

What is so fun, fearless leader?

No, nothing, it´s just that I never thought you could ever said that

Well, there are many things you don´t know about me

Like what?

Like, you can´t imagine how much I love you

Really?

Yeah, and this day was so... awesome, you thought in everything

I know, and I haven´t finished yet

_He took from his behind a little box covered with purple paper_

Take this

Leo, what is this?

Open it

_I took away the ribbon and opened the box, I saw a beautiful golden necklace_

Leo! This is, I don´t know what to say, thanks - I said hugging him

It wasn´t nothing, c´mon put it on

_I gave him the necklace and put me on the neck_

How it looks? - I said

You look so beautiful

Thanks

I can´t imagine you have seventeen years old now, and I have only fifteen

You are worry about that?

No, no, obiously no, only interesting that I am with a girl of seventeen years old

In some time, you will have sixteen

I know

But in four months!

You don´t have to wait a long time *yawn*

Oh, you are tire?

No, no, *yawn* I´m ok

C´mon let´s return

_We returned to the lair and I was so tired, Leo carried me to my bed and lied me down. He covered me with a sheet and kissed my on my check_

Goodnight beauty - He expected

Wait Leo

Yeah?

Stay with me, please?

Ok, I will

_I moved aside and he lied down_

Goodnight Leo - I said

Goodnight Karai

I love you

I love you too


	13. Fungus Humungous

**Sorry guys, but I forgot to put in the last chapter, the first song was "They Don´t Know About us" - One Direction, and the second one was "How Can I Not Love You" - Joy Enriquez, Thanks**

**Warning! Don´t see this if you haven´t saw yet the new episode "Fungus Humungous"**

**The TMNT 2012 are form Nickelodeon, not mine**

POV Karai:

_It was another day in the lair, everyone was sitting on the couch seeing the TV, excepted for Leo, he was with Splinter on the dojo meditating, actually, he had problems and couldn´t focus because some, nightmares, he didn´t wanted to tell me, were hunting him, everything was normal until we started hearing noices_

GUYS!... APRIL!... SEWERS!...HURRY!

Casey, what´s wrong? - Raph asked and Leo entered in the living room

Are the foot bots back? - Leo asked

No, we were on here next in the avenue April starts acting freak out and runs up, SHE´S GONE!

Wait, wait, you just lost...April?! - Donnie asked

Relax, I´m sure this have a logical explanation, like she was eaten by giant sewers neckers or something - Mikey answered

LET´S GOO! - Donnie screamed and pulled away Casey

_We were searching for her on the sewers and all the water had some... mushrooms or something growing in them, everything was blue._

I think... I-I-I lost her around here - Casey expected

You..think, who that´s a bigger anything - Donnie yelled

Back off stick master

Who you are calling stick master, pock head? - They started to roar

Easy follows, it´s not time for this - Leo expected and Donnie pushed Casey

Haha - Mikey, Ally and I laughed

You got a problem with that? - Raph asked

_We returned to search for April and everything was real quiet, until.._

Ahhh, rats? Why it has to be rats? - Casey cried

Dude, they´re everywhere down here, they´re like our little friends - Mikey said hugging a rat

What´s wrong with you? - Casey asked

I had asking myself that question for a long time - I answered

Hm, you heard that? - Casey asked and turned to saw a hollow on the wall, then he shouted and coughed - Dude, that was hideous *cough*

Dude, you put your nose in a sewer, what do you expected? - Raph asked

Ahhh - Casey shouted

Casey, what is it? - I asked

I saw in there... the demon rat!

Demon Rat? - Ally asked

_Then, he started to fighting against... nothing, he just was kicking the wind, we looked at him confused, Donatello and Raphel pulled him against the wall._

Not gonna lie, that felt good to do that - Donnie expected

Let me out! LET ME OUT!

Calm down men - Raph said and let him free - What is your mount pounch?

_Then he falled down in the ground and we heard someone screaming_

April! - Donnie shouted and ran towards her, we followed him

Your dad is trying to eat you? It´s all right, calm down - He expected - Everything is gonna be ok

Hold on, what´s that sound? - Leo asked

_Then, we saw some blue ball on the ground coming at us, it stopped in our feet_

What is that? - I asked, the ball showed us legs

Is a mushroom! With feet - Mikey expected - Aww, it´s so cute - Then the mushroom jumped on Mikey´s face - Ahh, get it off of me! Get it off of me!

Leo took away the mushroom an transformed again in a ball

Don´t move! - Leo ordered

We got this - Raph and Ally shouted and started to fight against that thing, and it throws a yellow sustance on their faces

Guys! - I shouted throwing away that thing - Guys, are you ok?

No, it´s you - Raph expected - Keep away from me

Noo, water! Water! - Ally shouted and started throwing us water, I knocked her

_Raph started attacking Leo, an he looked confused_

You don´t do it roach, I can bet you again - Raph said to Leo

Roach? - Leo and I asked

Then he started acting so starnge, and April too.

What´s going on here? - I asked

Fungus! - Donnie answered - Everything is happening to Raph, is happening to April, Ally and Casey, it´s like they were experimating their worst fears, and I think I know why

**In the laboratory**

_Donnie touched April with a cotton on her check and put it in some water, the water turned yellow_

April been exposed to toxic substances of fungus... - Donnie explained

I´m freakin out! I´M FREAKIN OUT! - Raph shouted and then he vomited

_After a time, we returned to search for Casey, I was carrying Ally on my shoulders, Donnie was with April, and Mikey was pulling Raph. We entered on a strange place thatwas covered of something blue._

The fungus grow faster on the night, we must stop it before it´s too late or the mushrooms will spray out over all the city - Donnie expected

_He touched a wall and it broke, we entered there and there were lots of mushrooms blue. We started walking and then the mushrooms started walking to us, we fought them, when one of it sprayed over Mikey_

This is not good - I expected

Cockroaches! - Raph shouted

Squirrelanoids! - Mikey yelled

_Then, they began to run away_

Guys! Wait! Stop! - Leo shouted

_Then, a mushroom touched Donnie and falled down._

Donnie, are you ok? - I asked

Wh-what? Aahh, no please! Stop!

Karai, watch out! - Leo shouted

_I turned and the mushroom sprayed me. I falled down_

Karai, are you ok? - Leo asked me

Wh-what? Leo, is everything ok? - I saw him turned

No, nothing is ok - He answered me - Don´t you see? You broke up this family! We were very happy until you came on our lifes

But, I never wanted that!

Why you don´t go? - Raph shouted

But, guys! - I expected

But, nothing, you are such a problem we must take out - Donnie yelled

No, brother

Never call us like that again in your life - Leo screamed - I HATE YOU!

_I started running away and then I reached the lair_

Karai! Karai! - Splinter yelled

Yes, father?

Never call me like that, you are not my daughter

What?

Now I see that your mother and I made a mistake, having you!

No, please

Why you don´t go with your great master, or the one you have calling dad for fifteen years

The Shredder? No! Please!

Karai!Karai! Are you ok? - I saw my father beside me

Dad?

Are you ok?

Yes, what happened?

Well, you entered in the lair running and then started to scream No, please, no, what happened?

I, I don´t know

Karai?! Where are you sweetie?

Leo!

Karai! - Leo said running at me - Are you ok?

Yes, thanks

_After some minutes we were on the living room telling our stories_

Then, you turned on a giant bat - April expected

Then, the sunlight killed the mushroom - Leo said me

So, that´s your greatest fear, losing us - I said

Yeah, and the yours is never be part of our family

Yeees

You know you will be always part of this strange family

Thnaks Leo, I love you

I love you too

**Tell me guys, you like this chapter? Sorry if some parts are not exactly like the episode, some parts in here are invented or modified, thanks guys, see you in the next chapter.**


	14. Calling

POV Karai:

_Everything was great on the lair, already passed two months since we fought with that starnge mushroom which show you your greatest fear, forgetting that, we were living so happy, training, discutting and fighting, it was a perfect life. _

_We were on the couch seeing the TV, everything was great._

So, I won on the training today - Raph expected

I don´t think that, little guy - I answered

Who did you called me, lady?

_On that moment my phone started to ring._

Excuse a moment hot-head.

_I attended the phone_

Yes? - I asked

*They returned* - I immediatly knew who he was talking about

Excuse me guys - I said them walking outside the lair

When they will reach? - I asked

*In a month*

Claiming the same?

*No, in this case is worst, they are claiming the clan, the country, and America*

What did the president said?

*He knows about this, he will send his soldiers and all his army, but he needs some extra-soldiers for this...war*

I thought they would never do this again, why they are claiming for America?

*Because, they know our best soldier is there and they will try to finish you*

I understand, I will go in a month, ok?

*Good, I´ll tell everyone, she will come with...*

No, she will stay here, safe

*Ok, I´ll call you later for more infromation*

Thanks, bye

*Bye*

_I hung the phone and returned to the living room, and sat down in the couch_

Who was? - Leo asked

Uh? Oh, was a friend for Japan that called me to said that he is in the city and I will see him, in a while

Hm, ok? - He answered

Where is Splinter, I need to speak with him

I think he is... he is in the dojo - Donnie answered

Oh, thanks

_I walked into the dojo and knocked the door_

Can I come? - I asked

Yes - He answered and I sat down

I need to ask you something

And what it is?

I want to train again to become better

Well, I can do that, but you have to wait for the guys

Oh no, I can train alone

Are you sure?

Yeah

Ok, when you want to start?

Can we start now?

Hmm, yes, if you want

_After two hours I was exhausted, and improved my habilities of the Taijutsu or fight without weapon, Kenjutsu or fight with sword, Shinobi-iri or getting in a place without noices, Borjaku or military strategies, Chocho or espionage, and Intojutsu or escape and concealment._

I think it´s all for today - He expected

Yeah, thanks a lot

Rest for awhile

_I returned to my room and sat on the bed, when my phone started ringing again_

Hello? - I picked up the phone

*I have something*

Tell me

*Well, I will send you your airplaine ticket in a few days and I know who is your partner*

And, who is?

*Oroku Saki, or Shredder*

What?! I´ll work with him?

*Calm down, why you are acting like that? Is your father*

Yeah, my father

*I called him few moments ago, and he is waiting for you in his lair*

Ok, I will go now

*I will call you later*

Bye

*Bye*

_I hung it and walked to the exit_

Hey, where are you going? - Leo asked me

I´ll see my friend

And when you will return?

Soon, I promised - I kissed him in the cheek - Bye

_I was on the city walking on the rooftops towards the Shredder´s lair, I couldn´t imagine yet, that I was working with the Shredder, again. I was getting closer to the building, then I reached it. I jumped down and two soldiers were on the door_

The Master was waiting for you, enter - One of them said

_I entered and found Bradford and Xever, they guided me to the Shredder. He was on his throne like always I walks toward him and...kneckled, why? I don´t know._

You know? You don´t to do that anymore - He said me

I did this for fifteen years, now I can´t stop doing it

You received the calling?

Yeah, he says we will work together

And I will train you

Wh-wh-what?

You heard me, I´ll make you a better kunoichi for this...war

Ok, when we will start to train?

You need to tell me, hear me, I´ll teach you all my secrets, can I trust you?

Of course Master, but hear me what I´ll say, I´m doing this for my home country and this country, not for you, got it?

I think that

I can forgive you...but I would never forgive what you did

Ok

In that case, let´s start this

You want to train now?

Yes

_After some hours we finished and I returned home_

Hey, Karai! - Mikey shouted

Hi! - I answered

Where were you? - Donnie asked

Uh, nowhere, only upstairs with my friend

All the day? - Raph asked

Guys, I´m really tired, I will go to bed, see you tomorrow

_I walked to my room and lied down, seeing my mother´s picture_

I promise mom, I´ll train as much as possible to become the best kunoichi, I´ll protect our country, this country, the clan, the people, and all my family, I will finish with this...war


	15. Strange

POV Karai:

_It has been almost one month of exhaused training, I was becoming better and better, I trained wih Splinter and Shredder. I trained with Splinter two hours and with Shredder four, every day._

_Every day I took away some clothes from my room and put them on Shredder's lair, the guys didn't notice yet what would happen._

_Today was a very important day, the guys and I would try to defeat Splinter, thay don't know about my new habilities, I'm not sure if I havr to use them or not.._

Ok guys, are you ready? - Leo asked

Yeah, but, dude, are you sure? Everytime we try to defeat him, we end so...hurt - Mikey expected

Don't worry, now we have an extra ninja - He said seeing at me

We are ready Leo, let's do this - I answered

_We were on the dojo walking toward Splinter, he stand up and put on fighting position. First, Raph tried to kicked him on the head, but he couldn't, Donnie ran towards him trying to kicked him on the stomach, he failed, Mikey tried to punched him on the legs, and Leo was running behind him, he almost punched him, but Splibter didn't let him. Then, was my turn, I was so confident, I run towards him and avoiding one kicking from him, I took his hand and made him flying on the air and making to fall down. The guys were impressed/scary, he stand up and avoid one kick from me, then... I made something I wouldn't, I knocked down him with the...Death Dragon, that movent was only from the Shredder, and from no one else._

Where did you learn that? - He asked me scary

I-I-I am sorry - I said walking out from the dojo

Hey, wait! - Leo shouted

What? - I asked

You wanna to tell me something?

Leo, I... sorry I will come back, later

_I get out from the lair and started running to Shredder's lair, I was so confused, I didn't know what to do, what to say. I reached the lair and entered there._

Karai, are you ok? You look worry - Shredder said me

Hm, yeah, I am... I am ok

Sure? You can tell me everything

Ok, a few minutes ago I fought with Splinter and I won him

And you are worry about that?

No, is that, I won him using the... Death Dragon

Uh

I think they know I am seeing you

But they don't know the real reason, right?

No, they don't

Well, get dress and we will start training

_I went to the room and started searching for something to dressed, I found my old armor, it had been a long time since I didn't use it. I returned with the Shredder using my armor and the Foot Symbol._

I am ready Master- I said him

Great, why you are wearin that?

I always love this armor

_We started training, after four hours, we finished. I walk toward the lait, but I was waring a large coat and some black pants, for concealed the armor. I entered there and was no one. I walked silently to my room when the light turmed on_

Karai, you return - Mikey shouted

Hm, yeah

Can we talk? - Leo asked me

Maybe tomorrow guys, I am tired

C'mon, why you are acting like that? What movement was the one you did early? Why you are avoiding us? - He asked me worried

I'm not

And then... tell us

I said no

_Lep took me by my coat, showing my old armor and the Foot Symbol, everyone was scared I could see tears in Leo's eyes._

And this is nothing? - Raph asked pointing me

Karai, what is this? - Ally asked me

_I needed to said something, the only thing I could say was a lie_

Yeah, I have something to say... I am tarining with the Shreddr again, since almost one month ago, I am in his clan again, the next time I see you, you won't survive to tell someone - I said throwing one smoke bome and vanishing

_I walked in the Shredder's lair, everyhing was quiet and I was so sad, I will stay there all the week. Why I had to said that? It is better like this, they won't see me leaving, but they will know my real reasons.I onky hope they understand. I am doing this to protect them, they will never know how is beeing at a war, I will never let someone to hurt them, even if I put in game my hole...life_

**So, what about the chapter? Yeah, I know, I am so cruel, but... I have been thinking this story for a long time ago, and I am happy how this is getting, what will happen next? Find out in the next chapters.**

**Oh, yeah, I will like if yoj read a really good story in spanish Amor Imposible - Camylita 22, it is really awesome.**

**Wellm see you in the next chapter, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes**


	16. Goodbye

POV Karai:

_Today, today would be the day I had to go, everything was ready, clothes, weapons, startegies; but I was missing something, the truth. I needed to tell everyone the truth, and I would. I would tell them everything, wih a letter._

Karai? Are you ready? - Shredder asked

Yeah, everything is ready, but I have to do something

Do it quickly, I 'll wait you in the airport

Ok

_I walked on the street with it in my hand, I was searching her to give them the letter, the only problwm was that I couldn't find her._

See who we have in here - A female voice expected

April!

Hello, betrayer

No, you don't understand

Oh no, I understand everything, I thought the Foot Clan only attacked in the night

I am not in here for attacking someone

Really? So...?

I only wanted you to give this to the guys - I said giving her the letter

What is this?

Only, gave it to them, you can read it if you want - Then I vanished

POV Leo:

_Everything was quiet on the lair, since a week ago I felt so...sad. But then, I saw April running_

April, wow, what happens? - Donnie asked worry

She will become a hero, she is a hero, she had always been a hero - She answered

Wow, wow, what you are saying? - I asked

Read this - She gave me a letter

Of whom is this? - Ally asked

Only read it

_I started to read it_

**_*From: Karai _**

**_To: Her family and friends_**

**_Hey guys, hm, well, I'm not really good with feelings, but I only wanted to say that I am so sorry for saying that the last we saw; I didn't want to tell you the real reason I was acting like that..._**

Guys, you better see this - Mikey said pointing the TV

*And now, some important news from Japan - The locutor said - The Japan's President had informed us that his country is at war*

Hmmm? - We expected

*The leader from the Elite Clan declared the war, not only to the country, to the Foot Caln and America too. The president asked for some extra-soldiers, and in his army will be many Foot soldiers, their master Oroku Saki and one of the best soldiers in this world, Karai.*

Wh-wh-what did he said? - Donnie asked

*We hope this army have victory, if it´s not, well, the war will come here*

_I turned off the TV_

Leo, continue reading that letter - Ally said

**_the real reason is that I´m in a war, yes, you heard me, I´m in a war for protecting my country and your country. I am so sorry for not saying you before, but, this is the best.  
_**_**Mikey, promise me that you´ll be always the happy one; and, is better that you practice more in the videogames, because when I return, I will win you in every game, haha, I love you little one...**_

I love you too, sister - Mikey said with a tear on his face

**_Donnie, you have to promise me that you´ll be always the smartest one, continue being the one who help everyone in this family, continue inventing many things, I´ll see all your new stuff when I come back, I love you Donnie..._**

No, Karai, please... I promise - Donnie said with the eyes red

_**Raph, little guy, always be the one who cares more about all this family, and my sister too, haha, don´t worry, I am ok that you´re with Ally, protect her a lot and make her so, so happy, I´ll bring you something very special, I´ll see you later, brother in law...**_

Me too, sister in law - He said trying to be the strongest one, as always

**_Ally, oh sister, I am so sad, but I´m happy too, because I know you will be safe. Don´t be worry about me, and remember, I am not letting you alone, I will always be with you, even if you don´t see me. I love you a lot sister..._**

No, please! Karai! - She cried in Raph´s arms

**_Splinter, Sensei, father, I will miss you a lot, promise me that you´ll care a lot about the guys, you´ll teach them to become greatest ninjas, don´t be worry, I´ll be ok. I love you dad..._**

I love you too, my daughter - Sensei said with tears on his eyes

_**Leo, sorry, is the only thing I can say now, sorry for lying you and... hurting you, I´ll always have in my mind all the things we did together, promise me you´ll always be the leader the team need to have, you´re that leader, always remember me Leo, I love you...**_

I love you too honey - I said without doing something

**_Please, tell April that I will miss her a lot and the pock-head too. I will try to end with this war, I promise you can sleep well, I love all of you. Until one month guys, Booyakasha!_**

_I felt so sad about...everything_

My sons, Karai wanted to stay well, and we will, we will return to train - Splinter said

Ok - We answered

POV Karai:

_I was in an airplaine flying to Japan, seeing the ocean from the window_

Karai, are you ok? - Shredder asked

Yeah, it´s only that I am tired

Then, sleep, you need all your energy for tomorrow

Ok, I will - I said falling asleep, I promise I will return Leo

POV Leo:

_I walked inside my room and lied down on my bed. Then, my feelings won me, I started to cry so loud._

Karai! Why?! I need you! - I cried

Leonardo, my son - I saw Splinter in front of my door - Calm down, she want us to stay strong, don´t...don´t worry about her

How can I not be worry about her? She can end hurt.. or... death

Don´t think in that, she will be ok

You promise?

I promise

O-o-ok

Let´s go to sleep

I will

_He get out from my room and started to falled asleep, I will see you again, I know it_

**So, this is the goodbye, what will happen in this...war? I don´t know. ;) I wanted to greet danita159, Pony29 and Camylita22, thanks for being there, read their stories and follow them, they are really good writers. Until next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake**


	17. City at War - Part One

POV Karai:

_I was seeing at the window, we were almost at Japan, how far is New York from Japan._

Mrs. Karai - A man said

Yeah?

We almost reach Japan, it's better you dressed up

Ok, I will

_I dressed up wih my armor, when I finishe to, we reached the place._

Are you ready? - Shredder askded

Yeah, let's go - I answered

_We walked through the military academy and reached the soldiers' campaigns._

Hm, interesting - He expected

What? - I asked

The masters must go to the northest campaigns while the kunoichis to the south ones

Ok, see you later

Great

_I walked to the south campaigns and entered in one who said "Ninja josei" or female ninjas. When I entered there, I saw another girl._

Who are you? - I asked her

Oh, hm, sorry...I-I-I... - She answered

I asked you something

My name is Jenny and I'm from the Bushido Clan

They never said will be more clans in here

They didn't?

No, but is nice to meet you, my name's Karai and I'm from the Foot Clan

Wait, you are that Karai? Oroku Karai?

I think that

Oh girl, you are so incredible, everyone knows who you are, you are... like a leyend in here

I am?

Yeah, your father is one of the greatest Senseis in this world

_On that, two more girls entered the room_

Who are you - I asked

Wow, calm down, my name's Katniss and she's my sister - The older one answered

My name's Joan, we are from the Zakura's Clan

_While Jenny was a girl of 15 years old, white skin, blond hair and long, sky-blue eyes, thin and tall; Katniss had 16 years old, white skin, brown haor and short, thin and tall, with brown dark eyes and Joan had 15 years old, white skin, light-brown hair and long, light brown eyes, thin and tall._

Hi, I'm Jenny from the Bushido Clan

And my name's Karai, I'm from the Foot Clan

Wow, you mean, that Karai who defeated many Elite soldiers with only eight years old? - Joan asked

Yep, that one - I answered

Hey, I came to ask if... - A girl shouted entering in the room - Karai

Nira, how a long time - I answered

_Nira was a master kunoichi of my age from the Tpjic Clan, she had white skin, black hair, honey eyes, thin and tall, we were rivals for a long time_

I thought your father wouldn't trust you for this - I expected

Don't remember me that! You shame me in front of him

It was a training, what do you expected?

Only forget that

Hm, ok? I'm Jenny from the Bushido Clan

I'm Katniss from the Zakura Clan

And I'm Joan, from the Zakura Clan too

I'm Nira from the Tpjic Clan

Well, well, we introduced ourselves to each other, now, Jenny, why you are here? - I asked

Oh, they asked for my mom to fight here, but she is so sick, so I put myself in her place, and you girls? - She asked seeing at Katniss and Joan.

Well, we are the best soldiers of our clan, so they decided to recruit us, we came because we heard our mother is here - Katniss answered

And your mother, what is? - Nira asked

She is a sniper in the military force - Joan answered - What about you Nira?

Well, they tried to recruit my master/father, but he is so old, I decided to come alone while he is caring my daughter

What?! You have a daughter? - I asked

Yeah, she has three months, I had her, because I get... raped, but I love her like no one else

That's pretty - I expected

Thanks, tell us Karai, how you get here? - She asked

Well, they recruit me when I was with my family, I started training while they didn't know anything, I went away from them saying a lie

Don't worry, they'll be ok - Nari said putting her hand in my shouldet

Girls! We need that you go with your masters, now! - A soldier ordered us

Hai! - We answered

_Jenny, Katniss and Joan left the room while I turned to see Nari._

Are you gonna stay here? - I asked

I'll be ok, only go - She answered

You know? We must be friends instead of enemies

I agreed with that

_I walked to find Shredder, he was waiting me in the recruit center._

Why they need us to see our masters? - I asked

Because you must know the strategies - He answered

First, can I asked you something?

Of course

Why you let me go the night you captured me?

Because... that things you said to me were truth, I'm a monster, I made the worst thing a human could did, and I'm continue hurting. I saw on you eyes, Tang Shen ones, sacaried and with concern, so I made something I should did fifteen years ago.

_I smiled at him._

_When it was night, I returned to my campaign. The girls were there already, we chose our beds and lied down, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to sing._

**_*..._**

**_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Only hate the road when you're missing home_**

**_..._**

**_And you let him go*_**

**Many kilometers away from there, was a teenage turtle trying to sleep, while he couldn't, he tried to sing.**

_***Well you only need the light when is burning low**_

_**...**_

_**Only know you lover when you let her go**_

_**Only know you been high when you're feeling low**_

_**...**_

_**Only know you lover when you let her go**_

_**And you let her go***_

**This is guys, the first part of Ciy at War, I hope you liked it, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**Oh, the song Karai and Leo were singing was Let Her Go - Passenger, until next chapter *3***


	18. City at War - Part Two

POV Karai:

_Aftre one week at war, many soldiers died. nay others get hurt. We reached the Elite campaigns at least three times, but we failed. Many Elite soldiers saw any of is many times. Some soldiers, including me, get hurt protecting others, someones lost an arm, a leg, an eye, a hand, a foot, or like me, only broke something, in my case, was my leg._

Wow Karai, only a week and you have broke already a leg - Nira expected

Haha, very funny Nira, did they said alreay when we will go? - I asked

You won´t go with us, you aren´t great

C´mon, I´m great in the art of Bajutsu (ninjutsu skill of horsemanship)

I don´t understand yet why we are going on horses

Me neither

Girls, it´s time you prepare to go to the Elite campaign - Shredder said

Ok, better to go now - Nira said living the room

Karai, you think you are in good conditions? - He asked

Yeah, I´m ok - I answered

_He guided me to the horses and I rode one. It was a little difficult with a broken leg, but I could. Nira, Jenny and I were in the midle of the group, that day was when we should use our skill of Kayakujutsu or pyrotechnics. After some time, we reached the campaigns, while the others soldiers were istracting the Elite ones, we were preparing the real weapon._

Karai, we are ready, what about you? - A soldier informed us with a telephone

Yeah, let´s start this in three...two...one...now!

_The soldiers were fighting against the Elite soldiers and we hided on the jungle._

Let the horses here - I ordered

_While everyone was distracted, we use our equipment to entered there_

Jenny, you got this? - Nira asked

I´m in that - She shamed the cameras and turned them off - It´s ready

_We entered there and...nothing, we continued walkind and reached the munation and weapon´s storage, but, there were four soldiers._

Ok, you kick the one behind in the left and you, Nira, the one behind in the right, while I kick the two in front - I ordered

_We did that and entered there, we put the explosives on every corner of the room, no one noticed it, everyone was fighting outside yet. When we finished, we got out from that place and returned to tha jungle toride our horses._

We are ready, let´s go - I informed with the phone

Ok, we will see you later on the hideouts

Hm, Karai, we aren´t missing something? - Nira asked

What? No, oh...the bomb - I said giving her the control - Do it

_She pressed the botton and the Elite hideouts blew up with many screams behind them._

Let´s return - Jenny said

_We returned to our campaigns and everyone else was there already, we let the horses to drink and eat an we went to our room._

You are ok! - Katniss yelled

You have succes? - Shredder asked

Yes Master - I answered

Good job - He said

_The second week was the worst, not only because the war, this week was the guys sixteen birthay, and I wouldn´t be there. But I gave Bradford something to the guys, he must gave to April._

Karai, let´s go! - Shredder shouted

Ok - I answered

_Happy birthday guys!_

POV Leo:

_This was the worst Mutation-Day ever, everyone was sad, including me._

C´mon guys, the cake is almost ready! - Mikey shouted

You´re right Mikey - Donnie answered trying to felt happy

_On that moment, April entered with a huge black bag._

Are you going to trash the garbage? - Raph asked

No, in this bag, I have presents for a certain person - She answered

Who? - I asked

Is someone you meet - She answered

WHO?! - We yelled

C´mon guys, you know who I´m talking about

Well, no - Raph expected

I´m talking about Karai

What? - I yelled - She remembered it?

Obviously, and she sent you this - She said putting the bag on the table

Mikey, I think this is for you - She expected

_She gave him a new scooter color yellow with bluw print and purple letters saying "Pizza Time"_

Oh, this is incredible, thanks Karai - Mikey said

Donnie

_She gave him and IPad color white, with a keyboard and headphones color white too._

This is awesome - He expected

Raph

_She gave him a box with small holes on the top, when he opened it, it showed a small baby turtle on it. It was adorable and had a gap on it´s shell, just like Raph._

Oh, hey little buddy - He said grabbing the baby turtle - I will call you Spike, I only hope you shouldn´t be like the other Spike

And, Leo

_She gave me a blue box covered by something green; when I opened it, I almost fainted; it showed DVD´s of all the seasons of Space Heroes, with hiding scenes and interviews with the actors who did the voices of the characters, and a special DVD of some exclusives episodes of the cartoon._

Wow, how did she get this? - I asked

I don´t know - April answered me

How did she gave to you? - Donnie asked

She gave them to Bradford and then he gave to me, I almost fainted when he did it; she should miss you a lot - She answered

We miss her a lot too - Mikey said - Oh, I think the cake is ready, who wants a piece of it?

I! - We shouted

_We started eating the cake, everyone was happy again; thanks Karai, for brighten the day to everyone! I hope the things should be goo over there._

**Well this is the chapter, you liked it? Oh, you liked the new TMNT episode "Metalhead Rewired"? I cried a little. **  
**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake**


	19. City at War - Part Three

POV Karai:

_I was waiting for the third week, that week was the one which I could called the guys. It was only for one day, so I couldn´t let passed that opportunity._

POV Leo:

_We were at the couch seeing the TV, we wre a little happy, excepted for Ally, she was sad since Karai left us_

Guys, we need to fin something new in the TV - Raph yelled

Yeah, maybe something abo... - Mikey answered when his phone started to ring

Who is calling you? - I asked

Persons like me are full with callings - He said taking out his phone - Yeah?

*Mikey?*

The one and only, who´s calling?

*It´s me, Karai*

Karai? - He asked

Karai?! -We shouted

*Put me in loudspeaker*

_He put her in loudspeaker_

*Hello?*

Karai? - Raph asked

*Yeah, it´s me*

Oh sweetie, it´s glad to hear you again - I answered

*Thanks, how are the things over there?*

We´re good, well, almost everyone - Donnie said

*Ally?*

Yeah, she is so sad since you left us - Raph answered

*Can you call her?*

Of course - Mikey answered

_I went to Ally´s room an knocked the door_

Hey, can I come? - I asked

What do you want Leo?

I want you to come with me

Where and why?

Only come with me

_I took her to the living room_

Why you want me? - She asked

*Ally?*

Ka-Karai? - She asked

*Yeah*

OH KARAI, HOW-HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU HURT? WHEN YOU´LL COME BACK?

*Wow, wow, calm down*

Sorry, it´s only that I miss you a lot

*I know, I miss you a lot too*

Karai? - Splinter asked

*Father?*

Yeah, it´s me honey

*Oh, it´s glad to haer you again*

How are you?

*I´m great, what about you*

We are great too

*That´s perfect*

How are the things above there? - Mikey asked

*Well, this is difficult, but we´re winning*

That´s awesome - I expected

*I know, oh, I´ve to tell you something*

And what is? - Ally asked

*Mikey, promise me thet you´ll be always smiling at the world no matter what happens*

I-I-I will - He answered

*Donnie, you´ll be always the smartest and genious of the family, always inventing new stuff, right?

Right - He said

*Raph, you´ll always care a lot of the family and try to control your temper, promise it*

I promise - He answered

*Ally, you´ll be aways and confident of yourself, no matter what happens?

I´ll try to - She answered

*Father, you´ll teach the guys to become the greatest warriors they´re destine to be?*

Yes - He answered

*And Leo, you´ll always care everyone in the family, and be the leader they need to have, cause you´re already that leader*

Like always, but why are you asking that?

*IT´S TIME! THEY FOUND US! IT´S NOW OR NEVER! PREPARE TO THE END!* - Someone else shouted

Who said that? - Ally asked

*I´ve to go now, remember that I love everyone of you*

What´s happening right there?! - I asked but she hang up the phone

What do you think will happen Leo? - Donnie asked

I think... I think, she doesn´t think to return

POV Karai:

_Now, it was four weeks, we were scaried and confused, everyone was like that, but I knew we couldn´t surrender._

We can´t give up, not now - I yelled

Ha, try to tell that to everyone - Nira expected

But, what I must say?

Something to return the confident to everyone - Katniss answered

_I walked to a lace where everyone could saw me and stop there._

HEY! HEAR ME! - I yelled but no one payed attention to me

Let me try - Shredder said - HEY EVERYONE, MY DAUGHTER HAS SOMETHING TO SAY TO ALL OF YOU, SO PAY ATTENTION TO HER - He shouted and immediatly everyone was looking at me

Thanks, well, only hear me, four weeks ago we come here to end the war, we can´t give up now

Yeah, but how we can won them? - A soldier asked

With our winning spirit, we let away our family, friends and life to win this, and we will

Yeah, this pretty girl is right - Another soldier exepcted

So, who will fight until this war end? Who will win today, they or we?

We - Someone answered softly

I don´t hear, louder!

We!

Who?

WEE!

That´s right, we won´t let them to win

You will comand us, right? - A soldier asked

You want that I comand you?

Of course

O-o-ok I will

_Later we were riding our horses to the Elite´s hideouts, we look closely to the land, and we weren´t the only ones at horses._

Well, well, see who we have in here - The leader expected

Long time Shang - I answered

Oh Karai, sweetie, you are thinking yet, that you can defeat us? You´re so young, you don´t have the habilities, just like your mother

Don´t even talk of my mother, soldiers, get ready!

You hear the lady, prepare - Shang ordered

Attack! - I shouted

_Everyone was fighting against an Elite soldier, I was watching everything when I felt someone behind me. I turned to crash swords with Shang._

Look sweetie, we know that you´re not to good to win me - He said

Really? You hadn´t saw me training the last years

And what? I know you are too good, to win me

I don´t think that

Oh, you sounds just like your mother, she was a proud kunoichi, only that she isn´t here.

I can defeat you alone

Oh you´re so adorable, and who´ll protect you? If I defeat you, no one will be here to stop us, Japan will be our, United States will be our, New York will be our

NOO! - I said burying my sword into him - You won´t

Aah - He said falling down

Now, we won this war - I said him

No-no matt-matter wh-what you do, I-I wi-will always re-return - He said weakly

Hear me, you can hurt me, but no one can hurt my family - I said cutting his troath with my sword and killing him

_I saw everywhere, everyone of the Elite Clan was defeated, and we were standing yet_

Mrs Karai? - A soldier asked

Tell the president that this war had ended, we won!

_Everyone shouted and celebrated our victory, we knew that time was for sleeping well, saw our family, coming home._

I will return

**O.o This was the end of the war, you liked it, I hope yes. Now we´ll see the life again in NYC. How Shang know that Karai`s mother was a kunoichi? How did he met her? She was a kunoichi? Discover it in the next chapters.**  
**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. TMNTAli 3 out.**


	20. Back to the Sewer

POV Karai:

_I was so excited on the airplane. I was nervous, excited and happy, and everyone over there noticed it._

Calm down Karai, everyone is seeing at us as the "crazy ones" - Nira expected

Sorry, is only that I´m excited

I know, me too, after one long month, I finally can see my daughter again, and you´ll met your nephew

Nephew?

Yeah, well you´re her uncle

Hmm, sure, you never said me that you were on New York

I didn´t have to

Yes you had

Forget that

_We were talking, and then we started hearing this song:_

_***I'm coming home, I'm coming home **_  
_**Tell the World I'm coming home **_  
_**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday **_  
_**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes **_  
_**I'm coming home, I'm coming home **_  
_**Tell the World that I'm coming **_  
_**Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong **_  
_**(I'm back baby) **_  
_**I feel like there's nothing that I can't try **_  
_**And if you with me put your hands high **_  
_**(put your hands high) **_  
_**If you ever lost a light before, this ones for you **_  
_**And you, the dreams are for you **_  
_**I hear "The Tears of a Clown" **_  
_**I hate that song **_  
_**I always feel like they talking to me when it comes on **_  
_**Another day another Dawn **_  
_**Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone **_  
_**What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on **_  
_**Its easy to be Puff, its harder to be Sean **_  
_**What if the twins ask why I aint marry their mom (why, damn!) **_  
_**How do I respond? **_  
_**What if my son stares with a face like my own **_  
_**And says he wants to be like me when he's grown **_  
_**Sh-t! But I aint finished growing **_  
_**Another night the inevitible prolongs **_  
_**Another day another Dawn **_  
_**Just tell Kesha and Taresha I'll be better in the morn' **_  
_**Another lie that I carry on **_  
_**I need to get back to the place I belong **_  
_**I'm coming home, I'm coming home **_  
_**Tell the World I'm coming home **_  
_**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday **_  
_**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes **_  
_**I'm coming home, I'm coming home **_  
_**Tell the World that I'm coming***_

You heard that? We´re coming home - I said

Girls, we almost reached the airport, sit down and we´ll be on New York - Shredder expected

Thanks - We answered

_We waited for a while, when we finally recahed the airport_

Ladies and gentlemen, you can get out now - The pilot said by the microfone

_We took our things and get away of the airplane. We started walking to the exit_

Nira? - Someone asked

Father? - She answered running at a man carrying something on his arms

It´s glad to see you again - He said crying

I´m glad to be here - She answered carrying the baby on her arms - Karai, this is my aughter Lotus

She´s beautiful, can I carry her?

Of course - She gave me the baby, she was beautiful. She had honey eyes, black hair and white skin

Is perfect - She said

Yeah she is - I answered

Oh, let me introduce my father, dad, she´s...

Karai! How a long time

Usaki, it´s glad to see you again - I answered

You did a good job out there in Japan

Thanks, but everyone helped in it - I said returning Lotus to Nira

Karai? - Soemone yelled and I freezed, I couldn´t believed it, she was there

Ally?!

Karai! - She said running at me, we started to cry and hugging each other - I can´t believe you´re here! You returned! I missed you a lot

I miss you a lot too sister

Nari, how a long time

How a long time Ally - She answered

Mr Usaki

Hi Ally, ready Nira?

Oh yeah, girls I´ll see you later, now I have to go - She said walking away

And she isn´t the only one, we have to go now - Ally said me

Where?

In the sewer, the guys are waiting for you

But, how they know I...

Let´s go

_We were walking through the sewer to the lair, I was excited and nervous, I could saw again my family and friends_

We reached the lair - She said

It looks, different, oh is only that I haven´t saw it for a long time

Who´s right there? - Someone shouted and the person I was waiting to saw again came out from his room

Splinter!

Karai?! - He said running at me - You-you´re back

I know, I´ve returned - I said hugging him and crying

Guys! - He shouted

_Then four heads get out from the couch and saw at us, the one at yellow came out from his place and walked at us_

Yes Master Splinter? - He asked

Hmm, Mikey - I said

Wait Karai, Splinter wants to say me something - He said and we looked at him - Whhhoooooaaaa, Karai!

Mikey - I said and he hugged me

You´re back!

I know, can you get off of me?

Oh sorry, is that I missed you a lot

Me too - Donnie expected

Ow Donnie, I miss you too - I said hugging him - And you Raph?

I miss you

Well thanks I... - I get disrupted by Raph hugging me from my behind

Oh I miss you a lot, sorry for acting like always, I´m trying to control my temper, but I can´t

Ok, ok, ok, now you can get off of me - I said trying not to cry

Tell us everything, how you were? - They asked walking at me, I started walking back slowly

Well, first can you stop... ahhh - I said falling down but catched by someone

Hm, this is a dirty place for a beautiful girl like you

Leo

Hello sweetie

Leo - I said crying - I can´t believe it´s you

Me neither - He hugged me and I kissed him

Guys, don´t do that in front of Mikey - Ally said covering his eyes

Sorry, is that I miss you a lot - I said him

Me too sweetie


	21. Old Memories

**Do you liked the last chapter? I forgot, the song was "Coming Home" - Diddy-Dirty Money ft. Skylar Grey, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Here is the new one.**

* * *

_Leo guided me to the couch and everyone sat down there_

Then, tell me how you knew I was ok - I said

Oh, it was an incredible day - Leo answered

Flashback POV Leo:

_*I was so nervous since one week and a half ago, I didn´t knew if she was alive or.. death._

Leo, come here, let´s see TV - Mikey yelled

Sorry, is that I´m so nervous - I answered

Clam down, she´ll be ok - Raph expected

I hope that - I answered

Don´t worry, let´s see this - Mikey answered seeing the TV

We interrupted this program for special news - The locutor said

Ahhh - We expected

They informed us from Japan, that the Foot Clan had won the war against the Elite Clan, and their new leader Karai, helped them to won it

Oh My... - Mikey said

YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH, YEEEES! - We shouted

I told you she would be ok - Raph said

Haha, yeah, sure - I answered*

End of Flashback

Hm, that was interesting - I said

I know, and how was there? - Mikey asked

Well, I met some new girls, their names were Jenny who put in the place of her mother, Nira who went alone because his father wasn´t in good conditions, and Katniss and Joan, who went to found their mother.

And, thay found her? - Splinter asked

Oh yeah, they did

Flashback POV Karai:

_*It was the third week and we were working with the snipers on the military force_

Well Karai, this is your job, you need to go to the jungle and search for weapons lost - She said

Ok, and your name is? - I asked

Oh sorry, I´m Mizuki

Nice to meet you, why you´re here?

I came to find my daughters

And what is their names?

Well they are...

Mom? - A girl asked

Ka-Katniss? Joan?

Mom! - Joan shouted and run towards her

My daughters - She said crying

Mom, I can´t believ we are seeing you again - Katniss said

Me neither*

End of Flashback

Oww, that was adorable - Ally said

I know - I answered

And, how they noticed your skills? - Donnie asked

Oh, it is a pretty interesting story

Flashback POV Karai:

*I need someone who go alone to the Elite hideouts and bring on some stuff - The leader said

I! - I answered

You? Come on, you´re only a girl

So, you think I´m so young, or you think I can do it fast?

I think you´re only a young kunoichi, you aren´t so... experienced

I´ll show you how "experienced" I can be, what I need?

Only your weapons belo

Ok

Be carefull, I don´t another hurt soldier

_I rolled my eyes and get out. I was on the jungle searching for the hideouts when I saw it in the distance. I went closely it and saw no one, when I started hearing voices._

So, you think she can defeat us? - One of the men said

I think yes, you know who her mother was? - The other one asked

No, who was?

Tang Shen, the kunoichi who defeat many of us alone

And her father Oroku Saki, one of the greatest masters on the world

Awesome, they know how good I can be, instead of my army - I thought

_I walked instead of the hideouts and started searching for them, GPS, weapons and plans._

See who we have in here - A male voice said from my behind

Shang, long time buddy - I said tooking my katana

Haha, how are you?

Why you need to know?

I´m not here for fighting you, I´m here for propones you something

And what is?

You want to join us?

And why I should do that?

Because in this army we know how good you are and in the other not

And?

You don´t want to be a very recognized master in here?

That...that sounds... great

Then, what you say?

I say - I said walking to him - We´ll won you and finish you - I kicked him on the stomach - Take this - I said giving him a control

What is this?

You´ll see - I said while the bomb exploted on the hideouts

_I returned to my army with everything on my hands, their strategies, weapons and everything else_

Karai - Shredder said me

How was it? - The leader asked

Take this - I said giving him everything

You...you did it - He answered

I´m not really a young kunoichi, right? - I asked walking away*

End of Flashback

Kunoichi? Your mother was a kunochi? - Leo asked

And one of the greatest - Splinter answered

How it was? - Ally asked

Well, when Oroku Saki and I were training by our master Akiyama, he recruit a young woman who was very good in Ninjutsu. She started training with us, no one in there could won her, neither me. She became the greatest on our clan - He answered

I know, and this is for you - I said giving him something

A... Tessen? - Raph asked - Why Master Splinter will need a Tessen

It isn´t only a Tessen - I said

Is Tang Shen old Tessen - He said

Yeah - I said - Shang gave it me, he found it in... the old house

Thanks - He said

Is better to go to bed - Donnie said

Bed? It is early - I said

Yeah, early, it is only the 11:30 - He answered

What? The time passed fast - Raph said

Bye *yawn*, until tomorrow - Mikey said and went to his room

Bye everyone - Raph and Ally said and walked away

Bye guys - Splinter and Donnie said

Goodbye Leo - I said and entered on the room

_I lied down on the bed and tried to sleep when I felt someone pushing me_

Hey, what do you want? - I asked

Oh sorry, I didn´t want to wake you of my bed - Leo answered

Hm? Oh sorry, is only that *yawn* I´m a little tired - I said standing up

Don´t move, sleep here, only move a little to your right

_I did it and he lied down beside me_

I missed you - He said

Me too, I love you

I love you too

* * *

**In this chapter, it was supposed that Akiyama (Splinter´s master) was Miyamoto Musashi´s grandson, it isn´t real, only from my crazy mind. And Tang Shen wasn´t actually a kunoichi, I think that.  
Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake, I hope you liked the chapter ;)**


	22. Humans or Mutants? (Closed)

**Hello everyone! I have some new ideas for my story, but I need your opinions. In the next few chapters I'll make some new adventures for our favourite couple, but I need to know if you want that the guys become humans or be mutants yet. **

**This are the things that will happen in each form of them:**

**•Humans: The guys will be with human girls, Splinter will live his life again. After some chapters, Karai and Leo will have a family and be normal, they'll live in a mansion after they find jobs.**

**•Mutants: They'll live like always, but their girlfriends or crushes will be away and find some humans boys, their adventures will continue, but only for a little time.**

**Tell me which idea you like more, in one week I'll return and check out your reviews. Until one week, bye! **


	23. New Substance

**Really?! Only two reviews? You hate me guys, no matter. Here is the new chapter, humans won!**

* * *

POV Karai:

_It had been one week since I returned and all the things the guys do, impressed me a lot, it´s because I miss them a lot. Mikey´s pranks, Donnie´s stuff exploting everywhere, Raph´s growls, Ally´s temper, Splinter´s orders and Leo, I missed all from him. It was night and we were thinking about going to patrol._

So, ready? - Mikey asked enthusiastic

Calm down - Ally answered

Yeah, we´ll go out in a while - Raph expected

C´mon, c´mon, c´mon, I want to go out now - Mikey yelled and I gave him an assassin look - Ok I´ll shut up

Guys! Sensei let us to go now! - Loe shouted

Wuuuuuu - We screamed

_We were on the rooftops running, searching for something interesting but nothing_

Dudes, there isn´t nothing funny tonight - Raph yelled

Well, that´s because a certain someone passed time with one of our greatest enemies - Leo said by referring to me

Who? - Mikey asked

Aaahh, Karai - Donnie said

Yeah well that... - I started to say when we heard noices on a building near there

Let´s go - Leo ordered

_We entered to the building and saw some kraang-bots talking to each other_

Kraang, the known as new substance is in the place know as kraang´s hideout? - One of them asked

The known as new substance is in the way to the known as kraang´s hideout - Other answered

What new substance? - Raph asked

Shh, we´ll see in a minute - I answered

_After some moments a portal opened and some kraangs entered carrying something, it was a substance similar to the mutagen, but it was color purple._

The known as new substance is here, the known as new substance works like it has to? - Another kraang asked

Booyakasha! - Mikey yelled and we jumped over the kraangs

_We were fighting against all the kraangs and winning, we didn´t noticed, but a kraang went towards a strange machine which had that new substance, they pressed a button to unleash it, Ally and I were behind it, and the guys saw it._

We must know if the known as new substance works as it has to work - A kraang said

Look out! - They shouted and pushed us away from the substance way

No! - I shouted seeing the guys in a white light and pain screams

_The kraangs get away from that place, Ally and I were scaried/impressed seeing at that scene. We covered our eyes for a while, when we opened them again, we saw four human teenagers on the floor instead of mutant turtles. They stand up and saw at us, one of them had blond hair, light-blue eyes, he had freckles, he was the shortest and looked adorable and cute, it seems like he was the youngest, the tallest one had light-brown hair, red-brown eyes, a gap between his teeth, he looked a little handsome, the strongest one had light-brown hair too, green eyes, a scar on his chest, he was handsome, and the other had brown hair, dark-blue eyes and a smile that everyone on the world could identified it, he was the most hansome of all._

Leo? Raph? Donnie? Mikey? - I asked

What happened girls? - Leo asked and we looked at them surprised

Girls? - Raph asked and we were on shock yet

GIRLS! - They shouted and we react again

You...you... - Ally tried to said

What? - Donnie asked and we noticed they were... naked

Oh - We said covering our eyes

Is better to - Ally said taking some pieces of paperboard and giving them - you put this

Why we have to...? - Mikey asked and they looked at each other

Aaaaahhhhhh - They shouted

Calm down guys - I said with my eyes covered yet

Oh, wait a second - Leo said - Ready

_We opened our eyes and saw some handsome naked teenagers in front of us_

What the heck just happened to us? - Raph asked

I think I know it - Donnie answered walking to that strange purple substance - This is a new Kraang substance made of some human DNA and cellules

Agh! Why that strange thing didn´t took away your big brain? - Raph asked

I´m saying it serious - He yelled - Right girls?

_I was looking at Leo with a stupid face, I couldn´t imagine he was that guy I had in front. Ally was looking at Raph as the same way like me._

Girls! - Donnie shouted and we reacted

Hmm, yeah? - We asked

You were listening us? - He asked

Maybe...it could be...no - I answered

Let´s return - Leo ordered

Wait! - I shouted

What happens? - Mikey asked

We must have a explanation for Splinter, he should react mad when he see teenagers on his home - I said taking on a glass tube some of that substance

Ok - They answered

_We were on our way back to the lair and I couldn´t stop seeing at Leo, I never imagine he could be so... handsome. We entering on the lair and we didn´t saw Splinter_

Great, he isn´t awake - Ally shouted

Shh, he can stand up - Leo said when the lights turned on

And what do...? - Splinter saw the new human teenagers - And you are?

Sensei, it´s us! - Mikey yelled

Mi-Michelangelo?

Yeah, it´s me

Donatello? Raphael? Le-Leonardo?

Yeah Sensei

What? How you turned into this?

It was because this thing - I said showing him the liquid

And what is that?

This thing turn any mutant into human - Donnie answered

Really?

Yeah, we use it, and now is your turn - Ally expected

What? No, I´m not sure about this

C´mon it isn´t dangerous - Raph said

O-o-ok I will

Awesome, now you have to find some clothes - I said refering into the... naked end

Oh, of course

_I entered with him on the dojo and spreat the liquid into him, he falled down and started to scream, when the... "antimutation" finished he stand up and put a blanket on his wrist, now he was again Hamato Yoshi_

You look well dad - I said

I can´t believe this - He said seeing his hands, touching his face - I´m human again

Yeah, now we´re six teenagers and one adult... all humans

* * *

**So... you liked it? Now we will see their new lives as humans, no one knows, but this can be the beginning of a new life and adventure.**


	24. New Life

POV Karai:

_We were on the lair planning, how it would be our "new" life, with the human boys. Now, they could live on a real house, try to have a "normal" life, live in the real world_

So, what should we do first? - Leo asked

Well, first, if you want to find a house you´ll need to find a job - Ally answered

Job? - Mikey asked

Yeah, well, you can't live like kings without jobs - I said

And, what job we can find? - Donnie asked

I don't know, some job that need some habilities from you - I answered

Hi everyone! - A voice screamed from outside the lair

Oh no, is April - Donnie said and April entered on the lair

Hello, how were...? - She said looking at the humans - Aaaaahhhhh

Calm down April - Ally said

How can I calm down? There are five humans more!

We won't hurt you April - Mikey said

Wait, Mikey?

Yeah

Leo? Raph? Do-Donnie?

Yeah, it's us - Donnie answered and she... fainted

Oh great, let her in the couch - I said

Let's see what we should do - Splinter said

Ok, I can let you live in my department - I expected

YOU HAVE A DEPARTMENT?! - Everyone shouted

Yeah, I go to it every day when I get out from here, I can borrow you it

You will? - Raph asked

Yes, come on, I'll show you the way

And, what about our stuff? - Mikey asked

Calm down, no one will take it away, oh but first, Ally and I will bring you some... clothes

Oh yeah, ok - Raph said

_Ally and I were finding some clothes on my department, the bad new was that everything was for girls. It took some time to find great clothes, we find some new pants that we never used because they were so big and some jackets. We returned to the lair and heard the guys talking about their new lifes._

I think I'll start working on a restaurant - Mikey said

Why? - Raph asked

Because I love to cook and I do it great, I can be a nice cooker

Yeahh, well I think it could be a great idea if I'm a helper in a laboratory - Donnie said

What laboratory? -Leo asked

I don't know, but I can give a perfect help in every

I will try to find a job in a sports store - Raph said

And why in a sports store? - Donnie asked

I like the sports

Haha, I don't know what to do, but I was thinking to help in a music studio for help the directors - Leo said and everyone, including me, get surprised for his decision

And, why? - I asked

I don't know, I always wanted to be on a music studio

Sure, we brought the clothes - Ally said

Thanks - They answered putting the clothes

And what about you Master Splinter? - Mikey asked

I was thinking of open a Ninjutsu academy

Really? That will be awesome - Leo said

And we will train there too? - Ally asked

I don´t know yet if I´ll make it, but if I do it, you will

_We get out from the sewer, Donnie was carrying April on his arms, of course. We were on the street, when I saw the guys climbing to the rooftops_

What are you doing? - Ally and I asked

You don´t have to hide you anymore - I said

Oh yeah, it´s only that we did it for a long time - Leo answered

C´mon - I said

_We were on our way to my department, it was in a huge building. We were on the place when I saw the guard on the front of the building, I greet him and we entered there. Inside the building was Ellizabeth, or Liz like I call her, the recepcionist of the building. I said her that everyone was with me, so we entered on the elevator and went to my department, more like a department it was like a small house. It was huge, two big bedrooms, two restrooms, a big kitchen and a large living room._

So, you like it? - I asked and they only nooded

You live in here? - Mikey asked

Yeah, well Ally and I

This is so huge - Donnie said

I know, but it is ok, right?

Better than it - Leo said

_After it, Splinter and I went to speak to Liz, if it was the possibility that they moved to my department. After many hours of sign paperworks, we started to moved everything to the department, stuff, weapons, videogames, and everything else. We started to put that place in order, we knew we won´t be a long time on there. After finished everything I said I will get out for a while. They let me to go, I took some for my department and went to the Shreder´s lair._

What are you doing here?

Calm down Xever, I bring something to the Shredder

We must have to kill you if you´re here more time

_I rolled my eyes an get out from there, when I thought to entered by the window. I wento to the roof of his lair and entered by it. I found the Shredder seeing at the city by the window. I entered there and ended stand up in front of his throne._

You need to teach some manmers to the Brazilian fish that you have - I said

What are you doing here? - He asked

What? Now I can´t visited my favourite master?

Really?

No, I came here to give you something - I said tooking out the purple substance of the Kraangs

Mutagen?

It isn´t mutagen, it´s like a reverse-mutagen

Master Shredder - Bradfrod said entering on the place - What she´s doing here?

Hello Bradford

Karai, explain me more about that substance - Shredder said

What about if I show you?

What?

Braford!

What you want from me? - He asked

Put here while I spread this into you

WHAT?! NO!

C´mon it won´t hurt

Do it Bradford - Shredder said

_I gave him a veld and spread that into him the substance, it started to became again the Bradford I always knew was. Shredder was surprise seeing at that scene._

Master Shredder? - He asked

Where did you find that? - Shredder asked me

Have it - I said giving him the glass tube

Why you´re helping me?

Well, you helped me too, we´re even

Thanks

* * *

**How it was? The new substance works well, until nest chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	25. Jobs

POV Karai:

_It had been a week since the guys started to live in my department. Unknown for them, I found already a job, it was in a beauty shop. I'm really good working on that, I only work the Monday's, Tuesday's, Wednesday's and Thursday's. Today was the day I must helped the guys to find their jobs. When I get up, I saw the clock: 10:00 am, it was too late. So I decided to get up everyone._

Guys! - I screamed but they were sleeping yet

Get up! - But they don't answered, so I took a plastic bag, started to blow up and when it was with enough air, I exploted it

Aaahhhh - Everyone shouted

What the heck?! Why you did that? - Raph asked

C'mon, it's getting late - I answered

For what? - Ally asked

Today you need to find job

We can do it late, now is so early - Mikey said

Early?! It is 10:00 am - I answered

What!? - Leo asked falling down from the bed

C'mon, we'll start going to shopping - I said

What? - They asked

Yes, now drees up and we'll go out - Splinter said entering in the room and everyone went to get ready

Morning father

Goodmorning daughter

Are you ready?

Yes, today will be an interasting day

_We were walking on the street enering in every clothing store we saw. Maybe you're asking, where did I get money to have a department, money to buy clothes? Well, we can say that all my missions on the Foot Clan, weren't free for me. At the 1:00 pm, we had so many clothes for the guys that we had to returned to the department like five times. When we ended to buy clothes, we went to find that jobs for the guys._

Let's see Nira - I said

Who´s Nira? - Raph asked

It's a friend from the Tpjic Clan - Ally answered

How she can help us? - Splinter asked

She can say us a place for fiding jobs for you - I answered

Where can we find her? - Donnie asked

Don't worry, I'm in that - I said sending a message to Nira - Ready, we will find her in Central Park in ten minutes

Better to go - Leo said

_We were walking on Central Park searching for Nira, she was sitting on a bench. I walked at her and hugged her._

How were you Oroku? - She asked

Awesome, and what about you?

Awesome too, who are they? - She asked pointing the guys

Oh let me introduce to you, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, and my father Hamato Yoshi - I said pointing at each one

What?! Your father? I knew your father was Oroku Saki

Yeah, it´s a strange and crazy long story, I will tell you it later

You promise it?

I promise

Fine, in that case, how can I help you?

We need to find jobs - Mikey said

Oh no problem in that, I will find you any jobs you want

Awesome - Donnie answered

So, in what you want to work?

We don´t know, what you have in mind?

Well, I have some availables places in...a school, babysitting, veterinarian, lab...

Wait, what do you said? Veterianarian? - Mikey asked

Yeah, they´re looking for someone that coul give help for attending... cats, I think

Cats?! Let's go! - He said tooking Nira's arm

_We were at the veterinarian, Rosse, the boss from that place, was checking out Mikey's attitudes, and we knew that he could be a very good worker on that place._

Congratulations Mr. Hamato, now you work here - Rosse said

Awesome!

You need to come here Monday's, Tuesday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's from 10:00 am to 4:00 pm

Thanks, when I must start?

Next Wednesday, I'll wait for you

Thanks a lot Rosse, see you next Wednesday

Mikey, what about if you stay here some time and check out your new job place? - I asked him

Can I?

Sure

Awesome! See ya later - He said and vanished into a room with Rosse

Ok, now see about you - Nira said

What you have? - Raph asked

Hmm, babysitting?

No - They answered

I have places on a school, quimical laboratory, and...

Quimical laboratory? - Donnie asked

Yeah, thay need someone to help with the equipment, quimicals and work areas

Show me the place

_On the quimical laboratory, Donnie and Splinter were talking with Jeremy, the boss of the "Quimical Area", after some time, he accepted to have Donnie in his company._

Can I see all the areas? - Donnie asked

Yeah, but be carefull, ok? - I answered

Fine, I'll return at... what about 7:00 pm?

No! 6:00 pm - I answered

6:30?

Great, 6:30

See you guys later, and thanks a lot Nira

No problem Don - She answered

So, what about us? - Leo asked

I have already, music store, a restaurant...

Can you show me the music store? - Raph asked

Sure

_Raph was talking with Steven on the music store, it was a job for selding instruments and everything about music. I noticed that Raph liked that place._

So, what did he said? - Nira asked

He said that needs me three days at the week from 1:00 pm to 7:00 pm

Awesome Raph - I said

Thanks, now I have to go with Steven to check out my area

Hahaha, ok, see you later Raph - Leo said

Bye

And now both of you - Nira said pointing at Splinter and Leo

Ok - Leo said

I have, school, studio...

Studio?! Ooh sorry, studio?!

Yeah, a... music studio

Where?

_It was a huge studio, it had everything, lights, speakers, green screens, etc. I wasn´t sure if Leo was the best for that job, he was speaking with Caroline, one of the producers over there._

Thanks - Leo said walking at us

What did she said? - Ally asked

She needs me from Monday's to Friday's from 9:00 am to 3:00

Awesome Leo! - I said

I know, I want to stay here to see the stuff

Go - Splinter said

Thanks father, I'll see you later - He said kissing me in the cheek and walked away

And now you Sir - Nira said to Splinter

What you have lady? - He asked

Let's see, school, library, oh this...

Businessman?

Yeah, you can do it father - Ally said

I'm not really sure

C'mon, it won´t kill you

_We were on JP Morgan Chase building, and the best part was that... Usaki was the boss from that company, we had an advantage on that. They were checking out the paperworks and finally, Splinter get out from that office where he was talking with Usaki and many others men._

What did he said? - I asked

I'll work Monday's to Friday's from 9:00 am to 8:00 pm

Awesome! - Ally and I shouted hugging him

Thanks a lot Nira, how can we thank you? - Splinter asked

You don't have to Sir - Nira answered

Thanks for helinp us Nira - I said

No matter Hamato, I'll see you later, now I have to return home

Bye Nira - We said

Bye Hamato family - She answered walking away

Now what? - Ally said

You want to go to eat pizza? - My father asked

Yes - We answered

In that case, let's go - He said and we walked to a Pizza restaurant called "Antonio's Pizza"


	26. House

PDV Karai:

_I get up on the couch, someone else was with me, but not only one, three other teenagers sleeping with me. I saw closely to them, they were Ally, Donnie and Mikey. We were sleeping like animals, one over there, other besides me and other above me._

Guys, guys! - I said moving them

Hmmm? - They answered asleep

Get up! - I said sitting up in the couch and making them falling down

Aaahhh - They all falled down

We need a new house - I said

Oh yeah - They answered

_We were with Chris, he was the man who would helped us to find a new house instead of a department. The guys, Ally, my father and I were on Chris's van seeing every house we could buy._

So, Hamato family, what house you want? - Chris asked

We really don't know - Splinter answered

Well, don't worry, we have all the day for searching it

Awesome, all the day searching for a new house - I said sarcastic rolling my eyes

It isn't as bad as you think - Leo said

Yeah, after a hole month of working, we must need time for our own - Mikey said

Time for our own? We patrol the city every single night, after work - I answered

And? - Raph asked

Argh, nevermind

Ready people, we have reached the first house - Chris said stopping the van

_We stopped in a yellow house, it was big yeah, but looks like a barn instead of house. It had three floors, a big yard and backyard too, bigger for my taste._

Chris, you have another option? - Ally asked

Like I always say, if you don't like the first one, we'll see more of them, c'mon, let's go - He said while we were entering again on the van

_The second house was... old, very old. It's floor was of wood, a weak wood, broken windows and wools with holes on them._

This house has a bad expeculation - Chris said

Why? - I asked

Because some neighbords said that some people entered there for making, I really don't knwo, but they said that are "ilegal" things - He said while we saw many men entering on the building

Who are those guys? - Leo asked

You guys have the gasoline? - One of the men asked

Yeah! You have the pales? - The other one asked

Run! Run, run, run - Chris said and we immediatly returned to the van

_After four hours for searching that house, we almost gave up. It left only one house more and we would return home. We stopped in a very pretty white house._

So, this is our last house - Chris said

Wow, this is... - Mikey said while we were seeing at that house

_It was a big house, it had three floors and a huge yard._

Can we enter? - I asked

Of course - Chris answered and we entered on it

_It was huge inside too, the living room was large, even for putting on it like five large couches; the kitchen was half kitchen and half dinning room; the dinning room had the space for putting there a table for fifteen persons, the restroom was... big, that was in the first floor. In the second one, it had five rooms, one restroom in each one. In the roof of the house, it had... a swimming pool, a swimming pool! That house was perfect for us._

Wow, this house is... - Splinter said

Perfect - We finished the sentence

Yeah - He said

So, you have a decision? - Chris asked and we looked to each other

_Like, five hours later, the pantechnicon we ordered was with all our things on the doorway of our new house. We were adjusting every thing in its right place. After one hour of ordered everything, we were so exhausted._

Hey, we need to put in agreement, who will stay in each room? - Splinter asked

Yeah, let's see, we have only five rooms - Donnie said

I've an idea, the five older ones will sleep on a room, and the two younger ones on the yard - Rah answered

Haha, very funny Raph - Mikey said

I have another idea - I said

Which? - Leo asked

What if?, Donnie and Mikey sleep on their own rooms, and Raph and Ally on other one while Leo and I on other one, and finally Splinter on the last

It's a really good idea - Ally said

Ok, I only have to say something - I said

What? - Raph asked and I took him from his shirt

If you make something to my sister, I'll make you pay, understood?

Yeah - He answered scaried and I let him out

Fine, now we have to order everything - Splinter said

Again? - Mikey asked

We will finish - He answered

Ok - We answered

_At 11:30 pm we were lied down on the couch so exhausted. We finished to order our new house after three hours._

We...we finished - Mikey said tired

Yeah, it's better that each one go to his own room - Splinter said

Ok, see you tomorrow - Mikey said

Bye guys - Donnie said

Goodbye - Raph and Ally said

Good night, until tomorrow - Slinter said

Let's go - Leo said

_We entered in our room, it had a light-blue floor and roof, red wools, two large windows, two closets for each one, a restroom, and a be for both of us._

You're tire? - He asked

What? *yawn* No, I´m so *yawn* awake - I answered

Large day, huh?

Yeah, it was

Let's go to bed - He said and we lied down

Do you think this will be the beginning of a new life? - I asked

Sure, this will be an interesting new life - He said turning off the light and we falled asleep

* * *

**Thanks for all your reviews, I love ya...!¡!**  
**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes**


	27. The Proposal

POV Karai:

_It had been now five years since the guys became humans. Leo and I had been boyfriends for six long years, the best of my life. We all had improved our jobs, Mikey now is owner of the veterinarian, Donnie is the best scientist in the quimical laboratory, Ally works now works distributing pizza, Raph is now the manager of the music store, Leo is now a video music director, Splinter had improved his position a 40% in JP Morgan Chase company, and I, left the beauty shop three years ago and started working on JP Morgan Chase building too. It couldn't be a better life._

POV Leo:

_Yeah, it could be a better life. Today was the day I would propose marriage. Splinter was happy when I told him._

*Flashback:

Sensei, I want to say you something - I said entering on his room

What is Leonardo?

I wanna know if you're ok if... I get married with Karai - I saw his face and it was surprised, but I didn't know if was angry

Leonardo... that is... - It's over, we'll say me no - One of the best things someone had told me

Are...are you great with that?

Great? This is fabulous, but you've to know that is a really big resonsibility

I know, and I'm prepare in that

When you'll tell her?

Soon, I promise

Awesome Leonardo

End of Flashback*

_I've prepared everything, I'll invite everyone and her to a restaurant, and in the middle of the dinner, I'll propose her._

Leo? - I heard someone knocking on the door

Yes Karai?

C'mon, Mikey had prepared the breakfast

Fine

_We were eating on the dinning room, April was there too, everyone was happy and I was so nervous._

Guys, I want to tell you something - Donnie said

What is? - Karai asked

I want to say all of you that...

That we are boyfriends - April finished

Wooooahh - Mikey shouted

That's incredible - Karai said

And for celebrate it, what you think about go to eat in a restaurant at the night? - I asked

Yeah, why not? - Karai answered

I don't know, we must go...- April said

Oh c'mon, is for celebrate it, you have to go - Karai answered

Ok, we'll go - Donnie said

Great, it'll be a fabolous night - Karai said

_Oh, you have no idea_ - I thought

_It was almost time for go to the restaurant, I was dressing up so nervous._

Leonardo, my son - Sensei said entering in my room

Ahh, yes? - I asked

I notice you're nervous

Ye-yeah I am

Don't be nervous, is normal

But, how you asked marriage to your wife?

Ha, well, we were on a dock seeing the ocean at the night, when I thought that was the right moment, I asked her

You say it like it is easy

It's easy

No, it's not

Only calm down, and wait for the right moment

Ok I will

_At the restaurant, we were eating and talking of many things, laughing and making jokes. It was a restaurant where singers and musicians could sing something to the people over there. When I couldn't hided it anymore, I spoke._

Guys, can you hear me? - I said nervous

Shut up, our leader wants to say us something - Raph said

Speak Leo - Karai said

Ok, I want to say something I was hidding for awhile - I walked towards the stage and took the microfone - This song is for someone very special to me; Karai, honey, I love you - They started playing the music while I started to sing

_***Hey, I wanna tell you something, but I'll just say it through a song**_  
_**I want this to be special, cuz I've been waiting for so long**_  
_**Babe, I wanna tell you that, I'll always be loving you**_  
_**I want us to be forever, so I'm gonna ask you to...**_  
_**Marry me, babe, will you marry me?**_  
_**We'll be together forever if you just say yes to me**_  
_**Marry me, I'm ready, can't you see?**_  
_**I'll be loving you forever, cuz I know we're meant to be**_

_I started walking at her slowly_

_**Did you understand what I'm saying?, cuz I'm gonna say it to you again**_  
_**I want you to think this through, this will be our life's new beginning**_  
_**Babe, tell me, do you believe me?, that I'll always be loving you**_  
_**I want us to be forever, so I'm gonna ask you to...**_  
_**Marry me, babe, will you marry me?**_  
_**We'll be together forever if you just say yes to me**_  
_**Marry me, I'm ready, can't you see?**_  
_**I'll be loving you forever, cuz I know we're meant to be**_  
_**Oooh, I know we're meant to be**_

_I knelt in front of her and took out the ring's box_

_**I love you baby and I have my hole life to show you, that I'm the one for you**_  
_**If you marry me, babe, will you marry me?**_  
_**We'll be together forever, if you just say yes to me**_

_I showed her the ring and she started to cry_

_**Marry me, I'm ready, can't you see?**_  
_**I'll be loving you forever, cuz I know we're meant to be**_  
_**Oooohh, I know we're meant to be, babe, will you marry me?***_

Karai, will you marry me? - I asked

Ye-yes Leo, I'll marry you - She answered and I kissed her in the lips

_Everyone started to clap at us and I put her the ring in her finger, and returned to eat._

Good proposal dude - Raph said me

Thanks - I said

For the future husbands - Donnie said raising his cup

For the future husbands - We followed him

_When we finished to eat, the guys returned home, but Karai and I went for a walk over the city._

You did it well Leonardo - She said me

Thanks, I practiced it for a while - I answered

Oh no you didn't

Yeah I did

You're, unique

I know

And I love you like that

_I kissed her in the lips and then returned home because was getting cold. We went to our room and lied own on the bed._

Goodnight Mr. Hamato - She said me

Goodnight Mrs. Hamato

* * *

**So? It was awesome, right? Well, the song was "Will You Marry Me" - Jazz C. Disclaimer: The JP Morgan Chase is a company in New York, is an American multinational banking and financial services holing company; it's not from my own. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	28. Not A Normal Weeding

POV Karai:

_For two long months, today was the day I would get married with Leo. I was in a room preparing and dressing, April, Ally and Nira were helping me._

So, I look pretty? - I asked

Pretty? Ha, Leo has so good luck to have you - Nira answered

Haha, thanks a lot Nira

_I was dressed with a beautifull and long white wedding dress, a pair of white slippers, and a long white veil that covered all my face._

Yeah, you'll be a perfect wife - April expected

I can't imagine that my older sister is going to marriage - Ally said

Haha, calm down, we must not wait long time to see Raph and you married - I laughed

Ha, very funny sister - Ally said

Girls, can I enter? - Splinter knocked on the door

Sure dad - I said

Thanks - He entered on the room and looked at me

Let's give them some time - April said and they get out of the room

You look beautifull - He said me

Thanks - I said

I can't imagine, you're going to get marriage

Oww, are you...crying?

What? No, a little

Why?

I can't imagine my little girl is going to live her own life

Ow - I hugged him - Don't worry, I'll be always your daughter

I know

Hey everyone - Mikey said entering in the room - Whooa, you look very pretty

Thanks Mikey - I answered him

I came to said you that everyone is here, let's start this - He get out from the room

Let's go - Splinter said me

Yeah

Are you nervous?

A little

Don't worry, everything will be great

Ok

_I was with my father walking and holding his to Leo, everyone was there, the guys, Usaki, and Jenny, Katniss and Joan were there too. My dad let me besides Leo, I was watching at him like the first time. I couldn't imagine that I was getting marriage with the same "guy" I almost killed that night on the rooftop._

Karai, you accept Leonardo for all your life?, in the good ones and bad ones too?, until the death separate both of you?

POV Leo:

_There she was, beautifull; when she entered on the stage, I couldn't believe that that girl was the one who almost killed me tht night on the rooftop._

Leonardo, you accept Karai for all your life?, in the good ones and bad ones too?, until the death separate both of you?

I accept - I answered

Well, you can kiss the bride - He said when unexpectedly the doors opened

Sorry for interrupted this wedding - A man said entering

Oh no - I heard Karai saying

POV Karai:

_Taichi, why he was there? Shang's son, I thought I should never saw him again._

Hey pretty - Taichi said me

What are you doing here? Don't you see this is a weding? - I asked

Oh, I didn't noticed it, I think everyone will want to hear this - He said calling someone by a phone

What? - Leo and I asked

You killed my father, now it's time to return you the favor - He said while many Elite soldiers entered in the building

Run! - I shouted

_Taichi ran at the guests, I immediatly asked Raph for my weapon and he gave me. I ran toward Taichi and stopped him to hurt someone._

Mikey, Nira; take out everyone - I ordered

Ok - They protected every guest

Go away! - I shouted

No, you killed my father - He answered

He was the guilty of his own decease - I said while Leo ran towards Taichi

I don't think that - He said while many Elite soldiers started fighting with him

No! Let him go - I ordered

We had an old trouble between you and me - He said

_We get out from the building and started fighting outside, we ended on the rooftop of the building._

Why you're continue doing this Taichi? - I asked

You took away my father from me - He answered

I don't have any choice, he wanted to took Japan and USA, I couldn't let him to

That's not a excuse

It's not? - I asked keeping my weapon - He killed many people, inoscents

What? - He asked keeping his weapon too

Yes, he almost killed me

But...

You don't have to be like him - He looked at me for a moment

No! - He said running at me

We slipped from the building, I was holding by the edge of the rooftop, Taichi was almost falling down.

Taichi, give me your hand - I said

No - He said trying to attacked me again

C'mon

_He falled down from the building_

No! - I screamed

Karai! - I heard Leo coming

Leo

Give me your hand - He took me above the rooftop

I tried to

I know - He said hugging me

Now he must be... - I looked down but see nothing - he's gone, I hope one day he'll see that his father was the bad one

I know babe, is good you're ok

_We returned to the weeding, everything was "normal" again._

Ok, now that everything is ok again, Leonardo, you, ahhh, blah blah blah, you can kiss the bride

_Leo kissed me and everyone started to clap at us. After that, it was time for threw the bouquet, it was catched by Ally. At the end, we went to dancing one of our favorite songs:_

_***Ohhh... Oh her eyes, her eyes **_  
_**make the stars look like they're not shining **_  
_**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying **_  
_**She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday **_  
_**Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her **_  
_**she wont believe me And it's so it's so **_  
_**sad to think she don't see what I see **_  
_**But everytime she asks me do I look okay I say **_  
_**When I see your face there's not a thing **_  
_**that I would change Cause you're amazing **_  
_**Just the way you are **_  
_**And when you smile the whole world stops **_  
_**and stares for a while Cause girl you're amazing **_  
_**Just the way you are. **_  
_**Her lips, her lips could kiss them all day if she'd let me **_  
_**Her laugh, her laugh She hates but I think it's so sexy **_  
_**She's so beautiful and i tell her everyday **_  
_**Oh you know, you know you know **_  
_**I'd never ask you to change **_  
_**if perfect is what you're searching for then just stay the same **_  
_**So don't even bother asking if you look okay You know I say **_  
_**When I see your face there's not a thing **_  
_**that I would change Cause you're amazing **_  
_**Just the way you are **_  
_**And when you smile the whole world stops **_  
_**and stares for a while Cause girl you're amazing **_  
_**Just the way you are. **_  
_**The way you are The way you are **_  
_**Girl you're amazing Just the way you are **_  
_**When I see your face there's not a thing **_  
_**that I would change Cause you're amazing **_  
_**Just the way you are **_  
_**And when you smile the whole world stops **_  
_**and stares for a while Cause girl you're amazing **_  
_**Just the way you are. Yeaaaaah.***_

I love you Leo - I said

I love you Karai - He answered

Ha

What's so funny?

This wasn't a normal wedding, right?

Anything in our lifes is normal - He said kissing me in the lips

* * *

**Weeding! I love this chapter. The song was "Just The Way You Are" - Bruno Mars. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	29. Japan - Part One

**Hello! This is my new chapter, evrything that in Japan are talking is in japanese (of course), but I didn't write everything in that lenguage. ;)**

* * *

POV Karai:

_After a week married, Leo __and I were thinking of going to a vacation trip to... JAPAN. I was so excited but not as much as him. We were on the airport saying goodbye to everyone._

When you'll return? - Mikey asked

It only will be two weeks - Leo answered

It's much time - He said

Don't worry, we'll return soon - I said

Have fun, but not a lot of fun - Ally said

Haha, very funny - I said

No, I say it really

Don't be worry about that - He said

_On the airplane, we were saying at a window, when we left USA and were through Japan_

Where will we are going to stay? - Leo asked me

Don't worry, I've a friend over ther who works on a hotel - I answered him

Great

You're really exicted, right?

Yeah, I am

Why?

Because I had always wanted to went to Japan, and now I am

Ha, that's great Leo

The soldiers are training at the hideouts now Sir - A man behind me said

Great, now I only have to see how they are - A familiar voice answered

Oh no... - I said looking discretly behind me - This can't be

What is? - Leo asked

Is the Shredder

What?!

Yes, look discretly behind - I said when he turned back

Oh no, what'll we do?

Nothing, I hope he doesn't notice us

Ok

_We reached in Chiba, Japan; and got out from the airplaine after Shredder. Then, we took a taxi to the hotel. It was a big hotel in the Onjyuku's beach, it had two swimming pools and a perfect view to the beach._

Hello, can I help you? - The recepscionist asked me

Yeah, my name is Oroku Karai, and he my husband Leonardo Hamto, we reserved a room - I answered her

Let me see - She said looking at a computer - Oh yeah, here, Mrs. and Mr. Hamato?

Yeah, that's us - Leo answered

Great, here is your card - She said giving me a card - Your room is in the level eight, room number 51

Thanks - I said

We took the elevator and went to the level eight, and started searching for the room number 51. Finally, we found it and entered on it.

Amazing - Leo expected

_It was a huge room, a bed for both of us, a large bethroom, a kitchen, a table, and a incredibe view to the ocean._

This is incredible - I said

Yeah, it is - Leo said

Hello? - We heard someone knocking on the door

Yes? - I asked

I am here for giving you all your stuff

Ah yeah, enter - Leo said and opened the door to the men

Thanks Sir - He said and let all our things on the bedroom

Here you have - I said giving him some yens

Thanks a lot Mrs...?

Sorry, my name's Karai

Oh, well thanks a lot...wait, Karai?

Yeah, Oroku Karai

Wow, you are that woman who won the war between the Elite Clan years ago?

Yes

Woow, it's a honor to meet you

Ok?

I am at your orders - He said getting out of the room

That was awkward - I said

Yeah, but look the good point, you're famous in this country, and many others - Leo answered me

Well, what do you want to do first? - I asked

I don't know, but... let's eat something

Oh yeah, we haven't something since yesterday

Let's find a restaurant

_We were walking over all the place trying to find a restaurant, we finally found it, it was called "Atode Kitchin" or afternoon kitchen in english. We entered there and sat down on a table for two persons. I ordered a plate of Agedashidofu or fried tofu with soy sauce, and she ordered yakisoba or japanese fried noodles. When we finished to eat, we went to walk over the beach. It was a erfect evening, the sky was color orange and pink. We were walking on the beach when we sat down on a rock we found._

The first day, and was awesome - He said

I know, I miss this place a lot - I said

You had a good life here?

Yeah, but I found something better in New York

Oh, yeah? - He asked hugging my by my wrist - And what was?

I found my real mine, my true father, your brothers, awesome friends, and you

Oh, I think the same

_We stayed there hours, and when was night, we returned to the room._

Today was and awesome day - Leo said

Yeah, it was

Hey, do you sing?

A little, I only had wrote one song

What? You had wrote a song?

Yes, but, it's bad

C'mon, sing it

No

Please

No

Pleeeeasee - He said making puppy eyes

Ok, ok, but don't do again that puppy eyes

I promise

It is in japanese

I don't care about that, only sing it - He said when I started to sing

_***furihajimeta yuki ha ashiato keshite**_  
_**masshiro na sekai ni hitori no watashi**_  
_**kaze ga kokoro ni sasayaku no kono**_  
_** mama ja dame nan da to**_  
_**tomadoi kizutsuki dare nimo uchiakezu ni**_  
_**nayandeta sore mo mou yameyou**_  
_**ari no mama no sugata miseru no yo**_  
_**ari no mama no jibun ni naru no**_  
_**nanimo kowakunai kaze yo fuke**_  
_**sukoshi mo samukunai wa**_  
_**nayandeta koto ga uso mitai ne**_  
_**datte mou jiyuu yo nandemo dekiru**_  
_**dokomade yareru ka jibun wo tameshitai no**_  
_**sou yo kawaru no yo watashi**_  
_**ari no mama de sora he kaze ni notte**_  
_**ari no mama de tobidashitemiru no**_  
_**nidoto namida ha nagasanai wa**_  
_**tsumetaku daichi wo tsutsumikomi**_  
_**takaku maiagaru omoi egaite**_  
_**hanasaku koori no kesshou no youni**_  
_**kagayaiteitai mou kimeta no**_  
_**kore de ii no jibun wo suki ni natte**_  
_**kore de ii no jibun shinjite**_  
_**hikari abinagara arukidasou**_  
_**sukoshi mo samukunai wa***_

It isn't bad - Leo said

Really? - I asked

Yeah, and you sing good

Thanks Leo

Let's go to sleep - He said when we lied down on the bed

I love you

I love you too - He said and kissed me in the lips

* * *

**There is the start of Leo and Karai's honey moon, Onjyuku's beach is a beach in the south part of Chiba, Japan. The song was "Ari No Mama De" - May J. or "Let It Go" in japanese version. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	30. Japan - Part Two

POV Karai:

_Now, it was one week since Leo and I were on Chiba and that week has been wonderfull. Today, I wanted to went to the city and saw everything again, since I left this country._

Leo, you want to visit today the city? - I asked him

Today? - He asked

Oh c'mon, please - I begged

I don't know

Please, it will be only for a while

Ok

Yeah

When we will go?

What about in two hours?

Three hours

Two

Three

Fine, three

I knew it

I don't know how you always convince me

I really don't know, maybe beacuse I'm the handsomest guy you had ever seen

Haha, very funny

_Three hours, we were walking over all the city, seeing everything and buying interesting things on our way. We entered on a coffee shop and ordered some coffee. _

This is an interesting country - Leo said

I know, is really interesting - I said when someone pushed me from the behind

Oh, I'm really sorry Ms. - A woman said me

No problem, everything is ok

_After they gave us our coffee, we continued to walk over the city. We reached a forest and entered on it, we walked for at least fifteen minutes and then found a bridge over the river. We sat down over there._

I think today was a great day - I said

Yeah, it was - He said me

I don't know, but I forgot how was in here

You miss your old life?

No, the life in New York is better

Really?

Yeah

Well, if I have to choose between Japan and New York, I will choose Japan

Why?

Because I had always love this country

No, I think I prefer New York

Why?

Because there is my life and everyone that I love

Haha that's great

_We stayed there a couple of hours, but I felt a little uncomfortable, I felt like if someone was watching at us._

Karai, are you ok?

Yeah I am

I felt like you're uncomfortable about something

No, it's only that I felt like if someone is watching at us

Oh, you fell it too?

Yeah, I thought that it was only me

No, there's someone watching at us, I can fell it

_We looked at everywhere, but saw nothing. Then we looked at a three which was a little near of us, we noticed that someone was behind that tree. I gave Leo a sign to saw to the tree, then he stated me with the head. We separated and walked slowly to the tree, when we were on the other side of it, we saw that the woman that pushed me on the coffee shop was there._

Who are you? - Leo asked

Aahh - She shouted - I'm sorry, it's only that...

Why are you spying us? - He asked

_The woman was very familiar to me, she had white skin, a long black hair, brown eyes and a face that I only saw another time on an old photo._

I didn't want to spy you, I only thought that she was...nevermind, I'm sorry - She said walking away

Wait - I shouted

Karai? - Leo asked and I walked toward her

We know? - I asked

I don't think that you remember me, ha, you have your mother's actitude

But, how you know about my mother

Your mother? What's her name?

She isn't here anymore, she died when I was a baby, her name was...

Tang Shen - She finished

Yeah, how you know about her? - I asked

I will only say that, she was my only family

What?! - Leo and I asked

I'm the sister of your mother, niece

_I couldn't believed it, I have an aunt. I never knew that my mother had a sister._

My mother, had a sister? - I asked

Yeah, that's me, my name is Amaya

Amaya?

Yeah, how a long time Miwa - She said looking at me

I'm so sorry for saying you this, but my name's Karai

Karai?

Yeah, it's a long and confused story

But you are Tang Shen's daughter, right?

Yes I am, but no one call me Miwa

I understand that, before your mother died, she told me to give you this - She said giving me a box

What is this? - I asked

Your mother wanted to gave you when you started to train in Nin-jutsu

But, how she... - I asked but when I looked up, Amaya wasn't there anymore

What is inside the box? - Leo asked me and I opened the box

It's a gold bracelet - I said showing him a bracelet

It has something written

Yeah, it says "Saki ni iku" (go ahead) - I said reading the bracelet

See - He said tooking the box - It has a letter - He said giving me a piece of paper - Read it

_***To: Miwa**_

_**From: Her mother, Tang Shen**_

_**Maybe, you won't see that I will be there with you always; but always remember that you'll be in my heart, I hope that I will be always in the yours one too. **_

_** I love you***_

I don't understand - I said

What? - Leo asked

A few minutes ago, I discover that I have actually and aunt, and now I won't see her again?

But...

No buts

Calm down

I won't, why she did that? She was supposed to be the one that was closely to my mother

She must have her reasons

You are right, we must return to the hotel, is getting late

Ok - We walked away the forest

Wait - A voice from the behind said

Amaya? - I asked

It isn't that I don't want to be with you - She said me

And?

Is because I don't want you to put in danger

Why you should put me in danger?

You know why Shredder is here in Japan?

You know the Shredder?

Yes

Well, he is here for searching me, he wants to use me as bait for you

What? We must stop him

No, I'll be ok, only I won't see you anymore

But...

Everything will be fine - She said and vanished

You...you want to return to the hotel? - Leo asked me

Yeah, let's return - I said and we walked away from the forest

* * *

_**You liked it? I hope yes. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**_


	31. Japan - Part Three

**This chapter was very hard to did, this chapter is the reason why I change the story into Raked M, if you don't like stories about that, DON'T READ IT. I don't really like a lot to do chapters like this, no matter, enjoy! ;)  
**

* * *

POV Karai:

_It had been almost two weeks since Leo and I arrived New York, many things had happened on that time. Today was the last time in Japan, so we planned to have a wonderfull last day in Chiba._

Are you ready Karai? - Leo asked me

Yeah, let's go - I answered him

_We were thinking about going to the beach. And we did it, we were walking near to the ocean._

This is a wonderfull country - Leo said me

I know, but...don't you think that New York is more interesting? - I asked

I don't know

See, in New York are the Kraangs, many mutants and a part of the Foot Clan, they give us something interesting to do over there

Ha, imagine if the main part of the Foot Clan is in New York

We must die

No, you won't - A voice from the behind said

You?! - Leo and I asked

Hello, again my friends - Shredder said walking at us

Don't move - I said

_We tried to took out our weapons, but we remembered that left them in the hotel._

What happens? You don't have your weapons? - Shredder asked

How did you found us? - Leo asked

You really thought that I didn't saw you in the airplane?

Yes - I said

You were wrong

Why you want us? - I asked

I need your help

Why? - Leo and I asked

Because of the Kraang

What happen with them? - Leo asked

They told me to take your friend to them, and they would give me a new weapon

Haha, you won't take April - I said

I don't wanna to, the problem is the weapon

Why the weapon? - I asked

'Cause, I'm the weapon - He said showing us his arm, he had mutagen on his system

Oh no, this is bad - Leo said

We need to give you something - I said

I know, but you need to take me far away from you

We can't let you...

The one known as Shredder is known now as the one known who told our plan to... - A Kraang-droid said

Oh shut up! - Shredder, Leo and I shouted

Get them - Another one said

Run - Shredder said

_We were on the jungle, trying to stay away from the Kraangs, we were running, and running. Shredder was getting mutated, but he was fighting against it._

We need to find the anti-mutagen - Leo said

Yes, if the Kraangs are here in Japan, it will be a building of them here too - I said

Let's find it - Leo said me

_We continued walking on the jungle, when we noticed strange things on the floor._

Touch this - I said Leo and we touch the floor

Is...metal - He answered

Metal? In the middle of the jungle? - Shredder asked tooking his arm

See - I said looking at the other side of a bush

The Kraangs - Leo said seeing at a Kraangs station in the middle of the jungle

Let's enter there - I said

Are you crazy? - Leo and Shredder asked

Oh you have a better idea? - I asked

Aaahh - Shredder shouted

The mutagen is making effect - I said

Fine, let's enter there - Leo answered

_We entered on the Kraangs' building searching for the anti-mutagen. But there was nothing, we entered on an empty room and saw a canister of anti-mutagen._

There - Leo said pointing at it when an alarm started to sound

Warning! Warning! Intruders! - The alarm's voice said

Let's move

_I took fast the canister of anti-mutagen and tried to return with Leo and Shredder. When we were almost at the exit, many Kraang-droids entered and trapped us._

The known as Karai had brought here the known as Shredder - One of them said

*growl* - The Shredder growled

What?! - I asked

_Then, he lost control and started fighting against all the Kraans with an incomparable strength._

Get...get out from here - He said with a strange voice

What about you? - I asked

I'll...be ok, just go

But...

Karai, let's go

_I let there the anti-mutagen, when I turned back I saw the Shredder getting mutated in a specie of..._

We don't have time - Leo said

The known as witnesses must get captured - A Kraang-droid said

Get them! - Another one shouted

_We ran again on the jungle and destroyed every Kraang that tried to stop us with anything that we saw. Back to the hotel,I was in the room. It was night and I was seeing at the window._

Are you ok? - Leo asked entering on the room

No, what do you think will happen to the Shredder? - I asked

Don't worry - He said kissing my neck - He'll be ok

Really?

Yes

Ok

_I kissed him on the lips and he too, then he continued kissing me on my neck, I let him to. We moved to the bed, he took away my blouse and pants, and I his shirt and pants too. He continued kissing me on the breast and took out my underwear. I was naked in front of him,finally he took away his boxers letting me to see his member._

Are you ready? - He asked me

Yeah, took me - I answered him

I want you

Me too

_He kissed me on my neck and introduced his member inside my body. I was ready for him and he too. I was riding above him and he was liking the moment._

POV Leo:

_I was tooking her by her waist, yeah I was liking the moment. She was moving up and down above me, it was a pleasurable moment that I couldn't let to passed by. We stayed like that about one hour, finally, she colapsed above me and we falled asleep._

* * *

***vomiting* I know, I really, really, REALLY, don't like to do chapters like this. I hope you liked it and sorry if you get traumatized like me. In what creature did the Shredder transformed? You'll discover it later. See you in my next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	32. Searching

POV Karai:

_Since one week ago, we had returned to New York and continued with our normal lifes. But something that no one knows, except for Leo and me, was that the Shredder got mutated._

Karai, is somehting worrying you? - My father asked me

What? No, there's nothing worrying me, I'm ok

Are you sure? - Ally asked me

Yeah, why you think that I'm worry about something?

Well, since you returned, you had been acting strange - Splinter said

That's not... - I said when my phone started to ring - Excuse me

_I walked to the living room._

Hello?

*KARAI, IF YOU DON'T COME NOW HERE, I'LL GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND KILL YOU!*

Calm down, I can here you

*YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN ME WHERE HE IS*

I'll go now

*Fine, see me in twenty minutes in the lair*

Bye

_I returned to the kitchen where everyone was._

Who was? - Ally asked

Oh, a friend from Japan, he asked me for some information about a work - I answered

And, why he was shouting? - Mikey asked

He likes to shout

Who was the person he wanted that you explain where is? - April asked

Oh, another friend that I don't where is, I'll meet with him in twenty minutes

Ok, don't take long time - Splinter said me

Sure

_I was walking over the city towards the Shredder's lair, I didn't know how Bradford discovered about the Shredder. I walked in an alley when I felt that someone was walking behind me._

You heard eveything, huh? - I asked

I knew what happened, I'm in here too

But Leo, fine, we need to discover where he is

Hmm, in Japan?

I'm serious

Ok, ok, I got it. Meybe in the Kraangs lair over Japan

I don't know, we must tell to Bradford

_We continue walking and finally reached the Shredder's lair. We entered there and a Foot Soldier told us that Bradford and Xever were waiting for us in Shredder's throne. We entere on there and immediatly Xever walked at Leo and took him by his neck._

What is he doing here? - He asked me

Calm down, he is in this too - I said and he dropped Leo

Fine, what you will tell us? - Leo asked

We? You need to tell us...WHERE IS THE SHREDDER?! - Bradford shouted

We don't know where he is... - Leo said

But we know what happened to him - I finished

Explain - Xever ordered

Well... - I started telling them everything about Japan and the Kraangs, and the treatment with Shredder

So, those aliens betrayed our master? - Braford asked

And he got mutated? - Xever continued

Yes and, yes - Leo answered

Those motherfucker aliens! - Bradford shouted

What will we do? - Xever asked

I have and idea - I said

If your idea is the same like when we were on Japan, don't tell us - Leo said

No, it's not the same

So, what is about? - Xever asked

What if I say to them that I need something of them?

Why? - The three asked

Because, they thought that I hate the Shredder and will do anything to hurt him

And when they will be here, we'll tell them to say us where he is - Leo finished

Yeah, we can do that - Bradford answered

Let's start - Xever said

_I took out the phone of the Shredder and called the Kraang_

What? - A kraang asked

I need to talk to you - I said

The known as Karai is known as the one who works with the known as Shredder

No, you're wrong in that, I want him death, so I need your help

In what?

I'm now in his lair searching for something that we can use against you, but he has some things that I don't know how to open or brake or use that are from you, so I need that you come here

Kraang says to the known as Karai that will go immediatly - He said and I cut the call

What? - Leo asked

They will come here

_After half-and-a-hour, ten Kraang-droids entered on the lair and walked at Shredder's throne where I was alone_

Time for you to coming - I said

The known as Karai has something for us? - A Kraang-droid asked me

Yes, take them! - I shouted

_In that moment Leo, Xever and Bradfrod entered and started destroying every Kraang and when I saw only one, I stopped them._

Wait - I ordered when saw Leo almost killing the last Kraang - Where is he?

The known as Karai is known as the one who betrayed us - He asnwered

I asked you something - I said

We don't know what the known as Karai is talking about

You know of what I'm talking about - I said pointing him with my sword - I'll ask you one more time, where he is?

The known as Shredder is now in the place known as principal hideout

Show me where that is

_They showed me a map in a computer which had some coordinates of Japan and New York, but there was Mexico, all USA, and China._

Where he is? - I asked

The known as the Shredder is going to be the one known as the weapon - He answered me

The weapon?

The mutagen that we put in the system of the known as Shredder is one of the most powerfull

What are you talking about?

The mutagen that we used is known as a new creation of the Kraang. Kraang put in it some new molecules that increase the strenght, speed and many habilities more in a fifty-five porcent.

Explain

The known as the Shredder is now known as the most powerfull mutant in all the Universe

That means that...?

No one or nothing would stop him - Leo finished

Where is he now? - Bradford asked

Here - The Kraang-driod pinted at a red mark in the computer which showed us that he was in...

TCRI - We said

* * *

**O.O What nerves. I hope you liked it, because I yes. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	33. Symptoms

POV Karai:

_Two weeks had passed and we hadn't any clue of the Shredder, we didn't know how to safe him and we were planning it yet. I was in my job doing my things when I didn't felt good, I felt tired, dizzy and sleepy. I looked at the clock. It was only one o'clock and I must get out of the work in seven hours, I couldn't stay there anymore so I decided to talk with Usaki, my boss. Today he must be around there._

Karai! - A voice said

Yes? - I looked up and saw him seeing at me

Are you feeling ok?

Actually, I'm feeling a little bad, and I wanted to ask you if I can go out from the job now

I wll let you...

Oh thanks

If... you promise me that you will go to the doctor

I promise

Go

Thanks Usaki

_I returned home and entered on my room. I lied down on my bed seeing at the roof when unexpecdetly, I started to nosebleed_

Aaahh - I shouted

_I immediatly ran at the restdroom and cleaned my nose, when someone knocked on the door_

Karai?

Ally? - I asked while she opened the door

What happened to you?

I started to nosebleed

Why?

I don't know, why you aren't in your job?

I asked for the day and they gave me, what about you?

I felt bad in the job and Usaki let me go if I went to the doctor

In that case, let's go

Where?

To the doctor, I'll go with you

Thanks sister

Anytime girl

_We were waiting on the waiting room for the doctor, and Ally was walking over all the place._

Calm down Sis., I'm the one who is bad, not you - I said

And? Can I not worry about my older sister? - She answered

Haha, very funny

Ms. Oroku, the doctor is waiting you - The nurse said me

Oh ok - I said walking to her and turned to Ally

I will wait for you

_I entered on the room and saw no one_

Karai! How a long time - A voice said while a man entered on the room

Mr. Kurtzman? - I asked

Call me Jack please

How a long time, whre did you started working like a doctor?

Like, two years ago

Great

_I met Jack Kurtzman six years ago, when the guys were still mutants._

Tell me, what is the problem?

Well, when I was one the job, I felt tired and dizzy and sleepy

Ok, nothing else?

Yeah, when I was home, I started to nosebleed, and it's all

Ok, are you pregnant?

What? No!

I can't give you any madicine if you are

I am not

Are you sure?

Yes

How do you know?

Well...because...I don't

So, we must know if you are - He said giving me a glass jar

What I must do with this? - I asked taking the jar

There is a restroom over there - He said pointing at a door

You expect that I make...pee in here?

If you see it like that, yes

I won't

C'mon, it's only pee

Fine

_I went to the restroom and gave him the sample. He took it to another room and I wait for him like twenty minutes, when he returned I was ready for any prescription he could gave me._

What will I have? - I asked

Excuse me? - He asked

Yeah, I will have medicine or tablets?

You won't have anything

Sorry?

You are pregnant, congratulations

Aaaaaahhhh... - I shouted

Clam down

This is...this is...awesome

Those symptoms that you felt wasn't beacuse you were sick, were because you have three weeks pregnant

Three weeks?!

Yeah

Thanks a lot Jack

Anytime lady

_I walked out and saw Ally almost sleeping in the couch_

Ally! - I shouted

Ah, yeah? - She asked

Let's go

What did he said you?

I'll tell you in the house

_We were almost in the house, three blocks away so I decided to tell her._

I'm pregnant - I said and she stopped walking

What?

You heard it, I'm pregnant

Aaaahhh - She shouted - How long time?

Three weeks

That's awesome, I'll be aunt - She said hugging me - You'll tell the guys?

Yes, but first Leo

Obviously

_I was on my bed waiting for the guys, I saw the clock and it was nine o'clock and I heard someone knocking in my door_

Karai, are you here?

Yes Leo, enter

Hey, I heard that you get sick in the job, are you ok?

I't wasn't because I was sick

Sorry?

I'm pregnant Leo

What? Aaaaahhhh... - He hugged me - Since when?

Three weeks

That's incredible - He kissed me on the lips

Let's tell the others

_We get out from my room and walked at the living room where everyone was._

Guys, we have something to tell you - Leo said

What is?

Well - I started saying - First, I need that someone of you go to the marketplace and bring some things that we need; second, I'm prengnant; and third, I left the...

Sorry, sorry, what did you said? - Raph asked

Of what? - I asked

The second thing that you said - Donnie answered

You heard it, I'm pregnant

Aaaaahhhh... - Everyone shouted

Since when? - Mikey asked

Three weeks - Leo answered

Wooooaaahh, incredible guys - They said

Awesome, my sons - Splinter said us

Thanks father - Leo said

You have to know that this is a really big resonsibility

We know and we are ready - I answered

Hey guys - April said entering in the house

Hi April - We said and she kissed Donnie

You have something to tell me? - She asked

Actually, yes - Leo answered

Huh? - She asked

Karai is pregnant! - Mikey yelled

What?! Awesome girl - She said hugging me

Thanks a lot - I said

How much time?

Three weeks

Woah

_I was on my bed with Leo, I was seeing at the roof._

How we will name him or her? - Leo asked

I don't know - I answered

What about Ryu, if it's boy

Ryu? I like it

What about if is girl?

I was thinking of the name...

* * *

**:D This is the start of the son/daughter of Karai and Leo. What do you think will be? Girl or boy? What do you think the name of girl is? See it in the next chapters. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	34. Helping

POV Karai:

_It had been now five months since I get pregnant. I stopped training and going to patrol. I started to felt more tired and...hungry. My stomach had grew the double like it was. It was a Saturday afternoon and I was on the couch._

So, what will you do now? - Ally asked

I really don't know, I must... - I answered when my phone started to ring - Excuse me

Hello? - I asked

*I need that you and Leo come here*

What? Now?

*Yeah, now*

Can't you wait Bradford? - I asked covering my mouth immediatly

*No*

I'll see you

*Bye* - I hung the phone

Braford?! - Ally asked

Let me explain - I said

Explain what Karai? - My father asked entering in the living room

There is something I must tell to...everyone - I said

_Fifteen minutes later, everyone was on the living room, Leo and I were telling them the hole story of the things over Japan and the one of Shredder._

We must find him - I finished

So, the Shredder get mutated? - Ally asked

Yeah

In what did he turned? - Mikey asked

He turned in a specie of...

Wait! You need to go with Bradford - Splinter interrupted

Yeah, we need to - Leo said

In that case, let's go - Splinter answered

What? You want to come with us? - I asked

Of course - They answered

Ok...I only hope that Xever doesn't kill you - Leo answered softly

What? - Raph asked

Oh no, nothing

_We were entering on the Shredder's lair._

Karai

Bradford, tell me - I said and he approached at me

Well, I discovered that... - He started to say when he looked at me and the guys - Two questions

Tell me

First, what the heck are they doing here?

They will help us, an you can't say me that they won't

Fine; the second one, SINCE WHEN ARE YOU PREGNANT?!

Since five months

And didn't you tell me

I hadn't to

This can be dangerous for you

He is right Karai - Splinter said - Is better if you stay in house

I won't, I need to find Shredder

Please, this is for you - Leo begged

But...

We will find him - Ally said

Fine - I said walking at the exit - See you in the night

_I was sitting on the couch seeing at the clock, it was only nine p.m. What should I do? I must do something, I must find Shredder. So, I took my katana and start walking on the rooftops, it was a "little" difficult with a huge stomach. I was near TCRI when someone took me from my behind._

Aah - I shouted

What are you doing here?

I told you Leo, I need to be here

Fine, only stay with me

Where are the others?

They are inside TCRI, they will only give me the signsl and we will enter

Fine, when will it be?

I think - He said looking at the building - Now

_He threw a rope and we entered by a window. There was no one, we kept walking and then heard some shootings. We walked at those noises and found the guys fighting with Kraang-droids_

What are you doing here? - Bradford asked me

I told you, that I can't stay without doing nothing

But... - Splinter said when a door opened

What the...? - We asked

Kraang, let the one called experiment to finish with this - A Kraang-droid said

This...can't be - I said seeing the one and only...Shredder

_A huge mutant entered with us, but it was different. It started to attack us, it was a completely and perfect combination of felines, it had the stranght of a tiger, the determination of a lion, the agilitie of a chita and the ferocity of a panther._

This is...the Shredder? - Mikey asked

I thought that - I answered

Master!? - Xever and Bradford asked but he kicked them

Karai! Get out from here - Leo ordered

I will find some anti-mutagen, ok? - I answered

Ok, be carefull

_I walked to another room and saw some purple mutagen, I took a glass tube and kept some of it. I returned where the guys were fighting against the mutant Shredder._

Look out! - Someone shouted

_When I turned, I saw the giant hand of Shredder taking me._

Aah - I shouted making fall the glass tube

No, Karai - Leo shouted

_The Shredder took me and looked at me for a few moments with an angry face, but suddenly it turned to a paternal one._

Sh-Shredder? - I asked

Ho-Honey - He said with a strange voice and let me on the floor again

NOW! - I shouted

_The guys ran at the Shredder and put some anti-mutagen on his mouth._

Aah - He yelled

The experiment known as better was the known as the failed one - A Kraang-droid said

Kraang is right, blow this place - Another one answered

We have to get out from here - Leo said

Ka-Karai? Bradford? Xever? - Shredder asked

_We turned and saw again the normal Oroku Saki with a towel on his waist._

Shredder! - I shouted while Bradford ran at him

Are you ok Master? - He asked

Yeah I am

Let's get out from here - Splinter ordered

Ok - I walked toward the Shredder

Karai, since when are you pregnant? - He asked me

Since five months - I answered

C'mon, we don't have time - Splinter said and walked to Shredder and helped him to walk

Why...why are you helping me? - Shredder asked

What kind is a warrior that don't help another one while he is hurt? - He asked while we got out from TCRI

* * *

**How it was? I think that was good, but I don't about you guys. What do you think? Shredder will be "good"? No, I don't think it neither. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Until my next chapter.**


	35. Baby

POV Karai:

_It had been now nine months pregnant, NINE MONTHS! It was a hardfull time of doing nothing. This day, we would go to a party of Usaki in JP Morgan Chase building._

Are you ready? - I asked

Yeah, let's go guys, is getting late - Splinter said

We will be ready in a moment - Mikey shouted

And you said that the girls take a long time to get ready - I yelled

_After fifteen minutes, everyone was ready. We took the van and drove to the building, everyone was there. We reached the building ten minutes later,but no one noticed it._

You think that is a good idea you being in here? - Leo asked

Yeah, I'm ok, and this party is great - I answered

But, what will happen if you are feeling bad?

Don't worry Leo, I will be ok, I promise

Ok, I believe you

_All this month, Leo had been acting worry, a lot. I thought that he was more worry for the baby than me._

Guys! - Mikey shouted

Yeah? - We asked

It's time for dance

Great, you wanna go? - I asked him

Yes

_We walked to the dance floor and started to dance with slowly music._

See? - I asked

See, what? - He asked me

I told you that I will be ok

Haha, yeah sure

Now, I say it really

_We continued dancing, Donnie and April were dancing behind us. We danced for about five minutes when unexpectly, Donnie and April falled down._

Aah - They shouted

What happened guys? - Leo asked

We falled down - April answered

Yeah, we know that, but why? - He asked

I don't know, *gasp* - Donnie answered

What happens Donnie? - I asked

There is water in the floor

Water? - We asked

Yeah - They answered

Oh no - I said

What? - Leo asked me

I think...I think it just broke the source - I answered

WHAT?!

Leo - I said when I felt a horrible pain in the stomach - Aaah

What happens?

Leo, I'm having your baby

Aaahh - We shouted

What is happening Leonardo? - Splinter asked walking at us

I am...I am in labor

Oh no, guys! - He shouted

What happens Sensei? - Mikey asked when everybody was around us

What happens Karai? - Ally asked seeing at me

I'm having the baby - I answered

*gasp* - Everyone said

We don't have time; Leonardo and Ally, take Karai to the van, I will switch on it - He said walking away

Ok, let's go - Leo said while he and Ally helped me to walk to the exit

What happens guys? - Usaki asked

Sorry Usaki, but we have to go - I said - Aaahh

Are you in labor?

Yeah, aaahh, I am

Oh, c'mon, I'll help you

_He loaded me to the van and put me on the back seat._

Good luck - He said us

Thanks - We answered when my father started to drive to the hospital

_At the hospital, I was lied on a stretcher while the doctors and nurses guided me to a room._

Calm down Karai - Leo said

HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!? - I shouted

Everything will be alright

I KNOW, BUT YOU HAD NEVER FELT THIS PAIN! - I said while the doctors put me on the room

Ok, we will wait for you here - My father said

AAAAHHH - I shouted

Ok Mrs. Karai, you will have a normal birth - The doctor said

FINE, AAAHH - I answered

Mr. Hamato - The doctor said

Yes? - Leo asked

Take the hand of your wife

Ok

He gave me his hand and I started to press it hard.

AAAAHHH - Leo and I shouted

Ok, push - The doctor ordered

Aaahh - I started to push

Aaahh - Leo shouted

Why are you shouting? Aah - I asked

You are pressing harder my hand

Oh, shut up son of a bi...Aaahh - I shouted louder

Ok, it's almost done - The doctor said

I HADN'T FELT A MORE TERRIBLE PAIN THAT THIS! SHIT - I shouted

You are doing well, only one push more - He said

FINE, AAAHH

One more

Aaahh - I felt Leo fainting - Oh no, you won't faint now

One more!

Aaahh

_I stopped to shout when I heard a little cryings. That was impossible, I was mother._

Is...is a girl - The doctor said

Am I father? - Leo asked waking up

Oh yeah, you are - He walked at her - You want to cut the umbilibal cordon

Yes, I want

_He cut the cordon and took our daughter in arms._

She is beautifull - He said crying

Let me see

_He gave me the baby in arms and I took her. She had white skin, black hair, a beautifull dark-blue eyes, and a lips color light-pink._

I can't believe it - I said while crying

Me...me neither - Leo kissed me in the lips

You want that I call all your family? - The doctor asked

Yes, please - We answered

_He walked to the door and called everyone, they all entered on the room._

Hey guys - I said

Karai - Ally said walking at me - *gasp*

This is our daughter - Leo said

She...she is... beatifull - Ally said

You want to carry her? - I asked

Can I?

Of course - I gave her my daughter

I can't hold it back anymore, I'm gonna cry - She said and started to cry

I can't believe did it guys - Raph said

We neither - We answered

Good job - Splinter said

Thanks, you wanna to carry her? - Leo asked

Yes

_Ally gave him the baby._

I can't believ I'm doing this again - He said crying too

She is beautifull, don't you think? - I asked

Yeah, she is - He answered kissing her in the forehead and gave her back to me

Hello honey, I am your mommy - I said her

And I'm your daddy - Leo said

How you gone to call her? - Mieky asked

We really don't know - Leo said

I know how - I said

How? - Everyone asked

Let's call her...Miwa

* * *

**The most beautifull chapter I had ever did. I needed a lot of inspiration for this chapter from my mother. Now she must be in USA for a working project, I will see her in a month. :'( But she must be reading this. I dedicate this chapter to you mommy, I miss you. See you in my next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	36. Grandfather?

POV Karai:

_It had passed two months since I had Miwa. After that, I get back my life. I returned training and patrol, but those things were reduce a little. I trained before Miwa get awake and went patrol after she get asleep. It was a huge and difficult new routine._

Yame! - I heard my father's voice shouting

_I forgot it, I was on a training practice against Leo, I get distracted a little, ok, you caught me. Since two months, my ninjut-su skills were turning weak and less powerfull._

Good job Leonardo - He said

Thanks Sensei - Leo answered

You can go now, Karai, I want to talk to you

Hai father - I answered

_We waited for everyone being out._

Yes father? - I asked

Are you feeling good?

Yeah, why are you asking?

Well, I noticed that you weren't so good as before

No, it was only that I felt tired, I don't sleep much yesterday

Are you sure?

Yeah, I am

Ok, why you don't go and rest a little

Thanks father

_I get out from there and walked to my room, when I heard cryings._

KARAI! - Leo yelled

I'm on that - I answered

_I entered on Miwa's room. Her room was color pink on the walls, blue on the floor and the roof was color yellow._

Hello honey - I said and carried my daughter in arms and started to sing

_***Come stop your crying, It will be alright**_  
_**Just take my hand, Hold it tight**_  
_**I will protect you, From all around you**_  
_**I will be here, Don't you cry**_  
_**For one so small, You seem so strong**_  
_**My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm***_

You still have your beautifull voice

Leo, enter

How is she?

Better than me

Haha, that's not true

Is it not? See me

You are only tired

Only? You wanted more?

No, what about if you go and walk over the city a while

Really?

Yeah, I will take care of Miwa - He said and I gave him the baby - It is still dark, you will be alright

Thanks

No matter

Ok, the milk is in the fridge, her bottle is in the drawer over the white table, warm it in a temperature of fifteen grades for thirty minutes and...

Karai, calm down, I know were is everything

Yeah I know, but...

Only go and clear your mind

Are you sure you will be ok?

Yeah

Fine, see you in thirty minutes, more or less

_I was running over the rooftops trying to clear my mind. My skills are getting weaken and I'm no more the master kunocihi I used to be. Why? Why I'm becaming this?_

Worry about something?

What do you want now?

Can't I visit you?

Tell me Shredder

I was walking over here when I saw you worried, something you want to tell me?

No

So, how is my granddaughter?

She isn't your granddaughter!

Oh really? Why not?

You aren't nothing of us

C'mon, I took care of you fifteen years

Yeah, fifteen years fulled of lyings, fifteen years of injuries, fifteen years being someone I wasn't

Are you still angry of that?

How can I couldn't? I admired you, I respected you, I loved you

And you think I don't?

I know you don't

You are wrong in that

Really? Ha You only had me for your stupid revenge

That isn't truth

Don't shame me Shredder - I said walking away

I DON'T! I LOVE YOU

What? - I asked turning back

You heard it

I didn't, say it again

I LOVE YOU!

Are you saying it really?

Yes

Why now?

Why now, what?

Why now are you saying me? After many screams, many failed missions, many tears, many revelations, why now? After I discovered everything

Because, now I know that I don't have any other time to say you

You had fifteen years, and now you said it

I'm so sorry for everything I did, everything I said, everything that my stupid revenge told me to did

Shredder - I said walking at him - You don't know how much time I waited for you saying me that

Sorry

You don't have to - I said hugging him

I miss you

Me too - He hugged me back - You want to know how is Miwa, right?

Right

She is good and I promise someday I will let you to see her

What about now? - I heard someone walking at us

Leo?! - I asked

Hello Shredder - He said

You hear everything, right? - Shredder asked

And saw it too

What are you carrying?

Oh, it's only...

OH NO, YOU DIDN'T! - I shouted

I had to - He answered

I knew I wouldn't let you with her

She is ok, see her - I took her in arms

Thanks God; Shredder, meet your grandaughter - I show her Miwa

Oh my Gosh - He saw her

I know, beautifull, right? - Leo asked

You are right, she is beautifull

Carry her - I said giving him Miwa

What is her name?

Miwa - Leo answered

I can see why

I know - I said

She is so beau... - He said when Miwa vomited him in the face

Hahaha... - Leo and I laughed

Haha, very funny - He said giving back the baby

That...that was...so funny - I laughed

Yeah - He looked at the hour - Hmm

What is? - I asked

It almost seven, I need to return to the hideouts

Ok, see you later Oroku Saki - Leo said

Bye guys - He said

Bye father - I said

Let's return to the house - He said

Yeah, it is getting late

_We returned home, Miwa was still sleeping. We walked to the house, but we didn't know that a shadow near we where, was hearing and seeing everything._

* * *

**That was! I hope you liked the chapter. The "I love you's" that Shredder and Karai said to themselves were love between father and daughter, don't think bad. The song was the first part of "You'll Be In My Heart" - Phill Collins. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	37. Hamato

POV Karai:

YAME!¡ - My father yelled

_I was so tired, but not like three months ago. Today I wasn't feeling good, I started training three hours ago and without drinking water or resting. I don't know what is hapening to my father, but he seems angry with me and Leo._

We...we had finished? - Leo asked exhausted as me

No, we haven't - He answered

But, we had trained all this three hours - I said

Oh, and you are tired

Yeah we are - We answered

You want to stop?

Yes, we need to see Miwa - I answered

Fine, you can rest twenty minutes, but then we will continue

But... - Leo tried to say

You heard it

Hai Sensei - We said

_Leo walked to the living room and I went to Miwa's room, now she has five months and is more active than before._

Hello honey - I said carrying her

Awua, ma...ma - She answered

What?

Ma...ma

LEO!

_He immediatly came where we were._

What happens? - He asked

Hear - I answered

What?

Ma...ma - Miwa said

What? - Leo asked

You heard it - I said

I can't believe it! - He said kissing her in the forehead

Mama - Miwa said

Oh my little baby - I said hugging her

She is getting older

I know

So, what is happening to Sensei?

I don't know, he had been acting angry since three months ago

A reason?

I don't have

We must see the Shredder

Yeah, let's go

_We walked back to the living room and took our things and walked to the exit._

Where are you going?

Father, we will go to the store for buy some food we need - Leo said

Fine, but don't be late

We won't

_We were at the Shredder's lair and Miwa was crowling on the floor playing with Bradford._

Why? - I asked

I can't believe you are the warrior that I trained - Shredder said

That's new - Leo said

So, you wanna train a while? - Shredder asked

Yeah, why not? - I answered

Don't you think we had trained enough - Leo said

No, ten minutes?

Only ten? - Shredder asked

Please

Fine, let's start this

_We only tried to fight with him, but he was good, as always. When I tried to kicked him in the stomach, he avoided it and punched me on the stomach. I threw myself in the floor._

You want more? - He asked

No, we are fine - Leo answered

_I felt a horrible pain in the chest, like if I couldn't breath. I remembered it, I forgot to drink water after all those hours training with Splinter. I thought I didn't need it._

Are you ok Karai? - Shredder asked

No, I'm not - I answered

What is wrong? - Leo asked

I...I can't...breath - I said before lost every sense and everyhting turned black

POV Leo:

Nooo - Shredder and I shouted

What happened? - He asked

I don't know - I said running at her and checking out his breathing - She is breathing with difficulty

Why?

I don't know, I must take her to the hospital, can you stay with Miwa?

Yes I can, hurry

_I took her in arms and started to run to the hospital._

What happened to her? - I asked to Kurtzman already in the hospital

The results showed that she is dehydrated, she had been training a lot? - He asked

Well, since three months ago, Splinter had trained her and me a lot, without water or rest

That's the problem

Can you explain?

She can't train like years ago and less without water or rest

I thought Splinter didn't know it

Sorry, but he knows

Excuse me?

When Karai had Miwa, I told to Yoshi that she can't train like before

But, why he did it?

I don't know

Thanks a lot Jack, she will be ok?

I will inyect her some serum and we will see what happens

I will go out form here a little time, call me if something happens

Yes Leonardo

_I ran back to the house and opened the door with a fury I had never have._

Wow, wow, why so angry dude? - Ally asked

Where is Splinter? - I asked

Where had you...? - Donnie asked

Where is Splinter?!

In his room - Raph answered

_I walked at his room and entered on it without permission_

Leonardo! - He shouted

Are you crazy?! - I asked

Don't talk to me like that

Why you did it?

Sorry?

You knew that she can train a lot but you didn't care

Where is Karai?

In the hospital

WHAT?!

She get dehydrated by your stupid training session of three hours

And Miwa is with Shredder? - That question surprised me a lot, but I understand

Was because that, you knew that we were seeing him, what is your problem with him?

He is the enemy

You one time said that which kind of warrior is one if he can't forgive the other

He will hurt you someday, and I have to stop that

So, that's why you almost killed your own daughter? - I asked getting out of his room

Leo, what happened? - Ally asked

Nothing Ally

Where is Karai?

She...she is in the hospital

WHAT?! WHY?!

She get dehydrated

I must see her

No Ally, is better that you stay here

I won't, and you won't stop me

Fine, let's go

Please, tell me that you didn't let Miwa alone with Bradford

What? You knew that...

Splinter isn't the only who is a really good spy

And you aren't angry like him?

No, I always knew that Shredder was good very very very deep inside

Haha, let's hurry up

Yeah

* * *

**Am I crazy? Only a little. I hope you like the chapter and yes, Shredder turned good, that is so illutional and false. See you in my next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	38. Apologize

POV Karai:

_I opened slowly my eyes, I was on a white room over stretcher. I turned my head and saw a bag with serum injecting in me. I felt dizzy and tired and tried to get up._

Thanks God that you are ok

Leo? - I asked when he walked at me

Hello honey - He said hugging me

What...what happened?

You get dehydrated

Why?

It is a long story, I'll tell you later

Fine, where is Miwa?

I let her with Splinter and the guys

Is she fine?

Yeah, she is, are you hungry?

Yeah I am

Yes, I thought it, you hadn't eat something since three days ago

THREE DAYS?!

Hello Karai, good to see you better - A voice said entering in the room

Jack? - I asked

Yes, the one and only, how are you feeling?

Better, thanks a lot Jack

No problem

So, you think I can go home?

I think that you can, what about you Leonardo?

Are you sure that you're feeling great? - He asked me

I'm sure

Ok, let's return home

_We were walking back home when I wanted to know what happened to me_

Leo - I said

Yes? - He asked

What happened to me?

I told you, you get dehydrated

Yeah, but why?

Oh, that part

Yeah, that part

When you had Miwa, Jack told to Splinter that you can't train like before again

But, he made me to train

Yeah, he...he didn't care, because...

Because, what?

He knew about the Shredder

He got angry because of that?

Yes

We entered on the house but no one was there.

Where is everyone? - I asked

I don't know, le me turn up the light - He said pressing on the light botton

Guys?!

Is anyone at home?

KARAI! - Someone shouted and jumped above my back

Aaahh - I shouted falling at the floor

You are ok!

Yeah, yeah, Mikey get off of me

I can't believe that you returned

MIKEY!

Oh, sorry sis. - He helped me to stand up

Hello Karai - Raph, Donnie and Ally said

Hello - I said

Good that you returned - Ally said me

Thanks a lot, you know where is father?

Yeah, in Miwa's room

Thanks

_I walked at Miwa's room and opened the door. What I saw almost made me to cry. I saw my father sleeping in the crandle with Miwa_

Father - I said moving him

Hmm? - He asked yet asleep

Father

Ka...*yawn* Karai! - He said stand up carefully

Hello

Oh honey, how are you? - He asked hugging me

I'm ok

I'm so sorry for did that, please, forgive me

Why you did it?

I don't know, the...the jealousy won me

Jealousy?

Yeah, I thought that you returned with Shredder and you were only using us

How you could thought that?

I'm so sorry, I lost every sense of humanity

I forgive you

Really?

Yeah, I know that the jealousy can do things that no one want to

That's truth

How is she? - I asked walking at crandle

Every day, she is getting more active

Yes, she will be a great ninja, don't you think?

Yeah she will, just like her mother and grandmother

You miss her a lot? - I asked carrying Miwa

There is no night that I don't think in her

She will always be with us, even if we can't see her

When you talk like I do, you scare

Haha, I learned of you

Yeah, that's why you scare

Haha, very funny - I felt Miwa moving in my arms - I think she's getting up

Yeah - He answered when Miwa opened slowly her eyes

Hello honey . I said kissing her cheek

Mama - She said

That's right Miwa - I said

Let's go to eat, what do you think? - Splinter asked

Yeah, let's go

_We get out from the room and then walked to the dinning room where everyone was._

Oh, I see that my favorite niece is awake - Ally said

Isn't she your only niece? - Leo asked

That's why she is my favorite

What do we will eat? - I asked

We have two options, pizza or fish - Mikey answered

Pizza! - The guys shouted

Don't you think we eat pizza a lot? - Ally asked

Yes, let's eat something different - Splinter said

Fine, what do you want to eat? - Mikey asked

What f we prepare Teriyaki? - I asked

Yeah, it has been a long time since we haven't eat it - Donnie answered

Fine, I'll help you Mikey - I said

Thanks, the Teriyaki will be ready in twenty minutes - He answered

Ok - They said

**20 minutes later**

Guys, the Teriyaki is ready! - Mikey and I shouted

It was time - Raph yelled

Come to the table - I said

Yes - Leo answered and everyone sat at the table

What we will do today? - I asked

I was thinking to... - Leo answered

Papa - Miwa yelled

Sorry? - We asked

She said "papa"? - Splinter asked

Yeah she did - I answered

C'mon honey, say it again - Leo said

Pa...papa - Miwa said

Oh sweetie - I said hugging her

Only five months and she had said already two words - Ally said

I know, they grow up so fast - Mikey said making like he was crying

Oh you... - Raph said hitting him in the head

Ouch, why was that? - He asked

Don't do that again or I will kick you harder

Ok

_We returned to eat and talked about many things._

POV Nobody:

Ha, my niece is growing up fastest - A man with black hair, white sking, dark-brown eyes and tall said seeing at the Hamato's family

When we will attack? - A woman with purple hair, dark-blue eyes, white skin and small asked

Calm down Mei, we have to wait

But, Raidon, how much time?

She needs to be prepare in the art of nin-jutsu

It will be years?

Maybe, knowing my cousin, she will never tell her what she did when she was in the Foot Clan...

And she will run to us

That's right, maybe in ten years she will meet us

Fine, let's return, "he" is waiting us - Mei said running away

See you later Miwa, I'll return - Raidon said running away too

* * *

**Yeah! thirty-eight chapters, finally. Thanks guys for all your reviews, you liked the chapter? Who are that strange persons at the end of the chapter? You will discover it soon, I promise. The Teriyaki is a dish from Japan made of chicken or any meat, hoe in sweet sauce. See you in my next chapter, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	39. Nightmare And A Reunion

POV Karai:

_***You did...this? - She asked pointing at blooding death bodies over the floor**_

_**I...I can explain - I answered**_

_**Go a head!**_

_**I hadn't any option**_

_**You hadn't?!**_

_**Yes, I hadn't**_

_**You aren't a human**_

_**Miwa, listen to me, please... - I beeged when many noises of shots were hearing on the dark room**_

_**NO MOTHER, YOU ARE A MURDERER**_

_**I'm not, let me explain**_

_**I don't want to her you mum**_

_**Honey, please...**_

_**No mother, you are dead mum, in my eyes**_

_**Don't say that honey**_

_**All you ever told me, every word is a lie!***_

NOOO! - I get up shouting with tears in my cheek

_Why again? I have had this nightmares since a week, what does they mean?_

Karai?! - Someone shouted out of the room

Yes Ally? - I asked

Is everything ok? - She asked entering in the room

Yeah, it is, it was only...

Again?

Yes, other nightmare

Tell me so I can help you - She said sitting in the bed beside me

Ok, it was the same, blooding eath bodies over the floor, Miwa pointing at them and telling me I was a murderer... an assassin

Calm down Sis., you know that she will never hate you

But, we must say her the truth

It is not necessary

Are you sure?

Yeah, look, how she will discover that you kill many persons that Shredder ordered you to did? How she will know that you went to a war? How she will knew that her father and she are part mutants?

Maybe, you are right

I am, trust me, she will never discover

Ok

Then, c'mon, the breakfast is ready

Don't tell me that is...

Pizza - Both of us said

Yes, I waited for that - I said

You know how are the guys, they can be the older men on the world, but inside, they are the teenagers that used to live in the sewer

Haha, that's is true

_We walked to the dinning room and everyone was waiting for us. It had been five months and we were very happy with our lives._

Goodmorning ladies - Donnie said

Good...*yawn*... goodmorning - I said

How did you sleep? - Leo asked

Well, where is Miwa?

She is in her crandle and Mikey is with her

You let my daughter alone with Mikey?!

Yeah - He answered when I looke him with fury eyes

Tell me that he knows what to do

Yeah, he knows

I hope that

_We eat the pizza and talked about many things, when Mikey entered on the dinning room running carrying Miwa._

Guys, guys, guys! - He shouted

What? - We asked

You won't believe what I just did

What?! - We shouted

I just taught to Miwa a new trick

You just called my daughter, a dog? - I asked

No... I did?

Forget it Mikey - Leo said

You want to see or not?

Yeah, show us - Raph answered

Yeei; first, Karai stand up here - He said tooking me and stopping in front of the couch

Ok? - I answered

Now, I put Miwa in the floor - He said letting her in the floor

How is this "trick" called? - Ally asked making quotes with her fingers

It is called...walk

_We looked at him with surprise faces and then, he took Miwa by her wrists and helped her to walk. After five steps, he let her and she continued to walk to me. _

This can't be - Splinter said

I know - Mikey whispered

_She continued walking slowly at me, I kneckled at her and then she falled down in my arms._

Oh honey - I said hugging her

My little baby is growing up - Leo said carrying her

Yeah, she will be awesome when she become older - Splinter said hugging her

I know father - I said

Granfada - Miwa tried to said

That's correct Miwa, you will be a great ninja, just like your mother - He said

That was awesome Mikey - Raph said

Thanks, you need to let me alone with her more often - He answered

Hahaha, no, never in life - I said

Aww, you are bad

_That night, after training and making Miwa to sleep, I was sat on the rooftops of a bulding seeing at the city and everything that passed over it._

It is too late for you being here, don't you think? - A voice asked me from my behind

I know Ally, but I always love this hour for being out - I answered

Who is Ally?

_I turned and saw a woman that was walking at me._

A...Amaya?! - I asked

Long time, huh? - Amaya asked

Aaahh - I shouted and hugged her - You are back!

Yes honey, I am - She said sitting beside me - How you are?

I'm really good

Tell me everything, I hadn't saw you for a long time

Well, the guys and I helped the Shredder when he got in trouble, the things over house are really good, Miwa is learning how to walk and I've been...

Wait, who is Miwa?

Oh, yeah I forgot it, you don't know who is she

Yeah, I think you can...*gasp* you already have a daughter?!

Actually, yes I have

Aaaahhh - She shouted - I need to meet her

Calm down, you will

Now

Now?! I can't

C'mon, please

I need to talk with Splinter first

That will not be a problem, he knows who I am

Really?

Yeah, you forgot that I was your mother's sister?

Oh yeah, well, let's go?

Yeah

_We walked back home and then saw an open window in my room, so I decided to enter by it._

Why we needed to enter by a window? - Amaya asked

Because the guys don't know who you are

Fine, but they need to know

Yes, only that I don't know... - I said when the door opened

Are you sure it is...? - Splinter shouted and then stopped when he saw us - Karai

Yes father? - I asked

Calm down Yoshi - Amaya said

Wait, I know that voice - He said walking at her

You forgot me? - She asked

Can't be, Amaya?

The one and only

Aaaahh - He shouted and hugged her - How a long time

I know, I missed you too

How you were?

Good, what about you?

Me too, what brought you here?

The new that my family was here, and a new little partner, right?

Yeah, you want to see her, right? - I asked

Yes, actually yes

Let's go

_We walked silently to Miwa's room and opened the door, she was still asleep._

Look - I said and she walked to her crandle

This is...oh, awesome - She said

I know

She just looks like you

Thanks, only that she has blue eyes

Really? She is still beautifull

C'mon, follow me - Splinter said

Where?

You need to meet everyone

Oh yeah, that's true

_We walked out of the room and then closed carefully the door. We started walking to the living room and everyone looked at us._

* * *

**That was the chapter, I hope you liked guys. You remember Amaya right? Yeah you remember her. See you in my next chapter, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Bye.**


	40. Strange Powers

POV Karai:

_***You are a murder - She said me**_

_**No, don't think that, I'm not - I answered**_

_**Yes, you are!**_

_**Please Miwa, listen me**_

_**Mum I hate you, go and die!***_

Nooo! - I shouted

_I get up in the bed, crying and shouting, again. How much time I'll have this nightmares for more? I am tired of getting up like this. I tried to get back to sleep, so I lied down again on the bed and covered my head with the blanket and tried to closed again my eyes._

Moooom! - Someone shouted opening the door

Later father, I'll get up in ten minutes, I promise - I said covering my head again with the blanket

C'mon mommy, it's getting late - She said taking out the blanket

_I stand up to see my eight year-old daughter standing in-front of me, she had been growing a lot and she just started to look like me but only with blue eyes. _

Mommy, it is late - Miwa said

Why you wanted to stand up at... *yawn*...at seven? - I asked seeing at the clock

You forgot it? I train today with my dad!

Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry

Mom, I told you all the week

Sorry honey, I was distracted

Ok, I need them

You need what?

I need my katanas

Oh yeah, you promise you'll be carefull?

I promise, I will be with dad

Fine - I gave her the swords

Why you don't come with us?

You know that I never liked the nin-jutsu

But mom, you can be an awesome ninja like my dad and grandpa

Yeah, but I'm not really a fan of it

Ok

Oh go, start training with your dad

Yes I will - She answered running out

BE CAREFULL!

I WILL!

_That's correct, I had been lying to my daughter all her life. She doesn't knows that I am a skillfull kunoichi, she doesn't knows that I was the one with the higher rank in the Foot Caln, she doesn't knows that I went to a war, she doesn't knows the one who I truly am. She doesn't knows neither that she and her father are half-part mutants, she doesn't have any anormal or not-human bodie part that shows her that she isn't human. But she has something unique, very unique. When she is angry, she can send out of her hands a soundwave that can break or throw away everything or everyone._

Karai

Oh, hey Ally - I said while she entered on the room

How are you?

I'm...I'm ok

That doesn't sounds like a true

Ok, you caught me

It's because, Miwa?

Yes

Yeah, I thought that, I just saw her running to the dojo with Leo

That is what worry me

You need to tell her the truth

Oh c'mon, first you said me that she doesn't need to know it, and now you are telling me the opposite!

Yeah, I was delirious at that moment

It was yesterday!

You can't prove it

I can't believe that I'm still letting you alive

Oh please, you love me

Yes, and I don't know how much I will still

You scare

I know

POV Miwa:

_I was on the middle of the room, lying on the floor. It was the fifth time I couldn't do the movement._

C'mon Miwa, let's try again - My father told me

I CAN'T, it is the five time I couldn't do it

Just try, and it will be very easy for you

I only can't do it

Listen honey

NOO - I shouted when some strange strength get out of my hands and threw away my father on the air and letting him in the floor, three meters where he was

Mi...Miwa - He said standing up

SORRY DAD! - I screamed walking away from there

_I walked at my room and closed the door with a louder sound. I sat on the bed trying to figure out what just happened. What I just did? How I thre my dad on the air?_

Miwa, honey, can I come? - I heard my mother's voice

Mom, yeah, sure you can - I answered and she opened the door

_She walked to me and sat down next to me._

What happened? - She asked

I...I made something I shouldn't

What was?

I made dad flew over the air, why I did?

I don't know honey

But it isn't normal

How do you know it isn't?

Because, any other child has it

Really?

Yeah, look, my cousin Lotus can't do it

Look, you want to know why you had it?

Yes!

I heard something that your grandpa told once to your father, that when there is a kid, that is from a mother that is from a different place of the father, he or she borns with an unique energy in his or her mind, it is normal

Really?

Yes, but is better that you hide it, some persons won't see it like from a human

Because they don't have it

Yeah, that's right

Thanks mum - She shouted and hugged me

Your welcome, now, prepare and walk down, uncle Mikey did breakfast

Ok mum, I will go in ten minutes

Fine, I'll see you there - She said and walked out from there

POV Karai:

_I closed slowly the door and walked to Splinter's room. He was sitting in his bed watching his fire power._

You know? I never liked some fire in the house - I said

Me neither, but this is the power I have

Yeah, we can't change it

What happened with Miwa?

She just watch closely her soundwave powers against Leo

And what did you answered?

I told her that the kids of parents from differents part have it

You really need to tell her the truth

I know, but...

What if she sees her father's water powers? Or Raph's wind ones? Or Donnie's ice ones? Even Mikey's earth ones?

Look, she isn't ready - I said walking toward the door

She isn't ready? Or you aren't ready?

* * *

**New chapter! I use a new idea of, what will happen if the mutation didn't go completly? This is what happen. I hope you like the chapter, oh and if you didn't knew who Lotus was, she was Nira's daughter. See you in my next chapter, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	41. Shadows

POV Miwa:

**_*I was running over the rooftops, it was the first time I went to patrol. I was excited and everything seems perfect, pretty boring too. I continued running when something or someone caught my attention, there were four shadows running in a rooftops away from me. They weren't humans, I could see that, they seemed to be strange animals. They seemed to had a shell on their backs, and their hands and feet were different for any other I saw, I saw that they were carrying some ninja weapons, katanas, sais, a bo-staff and nunchakus. I started to follow them and they stopped on a rooftop seemed to be waiting something._**

**_What are they waiting for? - I asked softly_**

**_Look out guys! - The small one shouted_**

**_Then, many other shadows jumped over the rooftop and surrounding the first ones._**

**_Well, well, see who we have in here - A female voice said followed by those new shadows_**

**_Look princess, we don't have time for this - The second smallest said_**

**_Maybe you don't Raphael, but my father and I have all the time for - She answered_**

**_We don't to have problems tonight - The second tallest said_**

**_Haha, very funny Leonardo, now ninjas! - She shouted_**

**_In the next seconds, all the new shadows were fighting against the four first ones. I looked closely and the four first ones were good, really good. The femalet one, only looked from a rooftop near the place the fight. I couldn't see her face, or no one else, but I saw that she had an armor, used a katana, a strange cut hair, and a voice that was very familiar to me._**

**_Mikey, Donnie, Raph, let's get out from here - The second tallest ordered_**

**_But Leo, we can't - Tha tallest answered_**

**_There was something in the female shadow that scared me a lot, I could felt that she had an assassin spirit, a dangerous soul, she was a merciless kunoichi._**

**_This end now guys! - She shouted_**

**_No, we will never give up - The second tallest said_**

**_They ran at the four first ones and then I noticed something strange on their arms, a...a FOOT?!*_**

Aaaahhh - I get up shouting

_What the heck just happened? Donnie, Raph, Mikey, and Leo? I know those names, they are from my uncles and father. Why I dreamed with those strange shadows, a foot? That female shadow was the one that scared me more, she was...I don't know, she was someone that I should never like to be with._

Miwa? - Someone knocked on the door

Yes mom? - I asked and she entered on my room

What happened? I heard you screaming

Oh, it was nothing, I just saw an insect or something moving over the floor

Oh ok, get up, because uncle Mikey just did the breakfast

What will be this time? Pizza? Again?

You know how they are

Pizza just tire for awhile

Hey, tell that to them, don't you think that I didn't try to?

Good point

Prepare and walk down

I will - I answered and she get out from there

_I stand up and made my bed without touching it. After four years training with my powers, I ended learning them completely. I just can't use them only when I am angry, now I can use them everytime I want to. And I can do now more that throwing things or people over the air, now I can move everything or everyone I want to. I don't know why, but I love this powers._

POV Karai:

You need to let her - Donnie said me

No, she isn't ready yet - I answered

She had been training for years, she can go to her first night patrol tonight - Ally said

I don't know, and you - I said pointing at the guys - went the first time upstairs at the age of fifteen, she only had twelve

Oh c'mon, it won't kill her - Leo said

Yeah I know, but...going outside alone should be dangerous

Dont worry, she will be ok - Splinter said

Really?

I promise

Fine, I will let her

Hi everyone - Miwa said entering in the kitchen

Hello! - We all answered

What we will eat this time? - She asked

Well, I was thinking of eating... - Mikey said

Pizza - Miwa and he said together

Yeah, I thought it was - She said

_We started eating the pizza and I looked nervous at Miwa._

Miwa - I said

Yes mom? - She asked

What do you think of going tonight to patrol?

Oh my Gosh, can I?!

Yes, you can

Aaaahh - She shouted and ran at me giving me a huge hug - I can't belive

You are ready honey - Leo said

Thanks a lot mom and you too dad, I promise I will be carefull

We know that - I answered

POV Miwa:

_I was getting ready for going to patrol. I took everything, my armor, katana and some ninja smoke bombs._

I know you are ready

Mom, thanks a lot

You will be carefull?

I promise mom

Great, you can go

Thanks mom - I answered and hugged her

_I get out of my house and started running on the rooftops. What did they were talking about? They went the first time to patrol at the age of fifteen? I knew that my mother didn't like the nin-jutsu._

Long time, huh? - A voice said in the darkness and I stopped running

WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU?! - I shouted taking out my katanas

Calm down Miwa, I won't hurt you

How do you know my name?

I had been always watching you

What? WHY?!

It's because... - He said and I saw a shadow moving in front of me - ...something I want to tell you

Come here where I can see you

I can't

Why?

Because your mother won't let me

My...my mother?

Look - He said throwing me a piece of cloth with something painting in it

What is this? - I asked taking the cloth

You recognize that symbol?

It is...a foot, right?

Yeah, it is

What do you want that I do with this?

Take it

For what?

In the right moment you will see why

Can you only tell me your name, at least?

My name is Raidon, honey - He answered and get out from that place

What was that?

_I returned home and entered by the window of my room. I let the piece of cloth on my bed and walked downstairs. That foot, I saw that foot in another place, only I can't remember where. There is something worrying me, the foot isn't only a symbol, I know that foot is from somewhere or someone very closely to me._

* * *

**That was guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	42. Legacy's Return

POV Karai:

How was the patrol tonight? - I asked me daughter

It was... interesting - She answered

What did you saw?

Nothing really important, only some bad guys disturbing an old woman, and I stopped them

That is good to hear

Thanks mom, can you please go to my room and take my katanas?

Yeah, of course

_I walked to Miwa's room and entered there, her katanas were on the floor so I took them and then walked back when something caught my attention. It was a piece of black cloth with a... with a red foot on it. I took it and saw closely, it was mine. The one that I used to use when I was on the Foot Clan, but I gave it to the Shredder. Did him gave to Miwa? No, he didn't knew that she was going to patrol tonight. I took the cloth and put it on my jean's pocket and walked downstairs where Miwa was._

There are your sword honey - I said giving her the katanas

Thanks a lot mum

Had you saw your father?

Yeah, he is in his room

Thanks Miwa

_I walked to his room and entered on it. He was seeing at the window and from his hand was a water's sphere._

You control it well - I said

Thanks a lot, had Miwa returned? - He asked turning to me

Yeah, she had

And why do you look worry?

Because, I found this in her room - I said throwing him the piece of cloth

Where it was?

On her bed

Ok, we need to find where did she found this

Yeah, what about the Shredder?

Maybe, but he didn't knew that Miwa was on patrol tonight

Yeah that's true

What we will do?

I don't know

Maybe you should go out and take a little of breath

Really?

Yeah, I will tell to everyone that you had an emergency call from Usaki

Thanks a lot Leo

No matter honey

_I was running over the rooftops with my katana in hand and wearing my new armor. How much time I need to hide this lie? It's better to her like this, I only hope that she will understand._

Not bad - A male voice said

Who said that? - I asked taking out my sword and stopping to run

You might actually be a challenge

What? Wait, I had said that before

Oh, you remembered it?

Who are you? What do you want?

You forgot me? I thought you wouldn't

Who are you and what do you want?

Calm down Karai, I won't hurt you

Ok, answer me the questions or I will cut you in so many pieces

Your daughter knows that you can do that?

What?

_I saw a shadow moving in front of me and it stopped foot in front of me._

The lies never, never are good, and you know that perfectly

Wait, are you the one who gave the piece of cloth to Miwa?

The one and only

Who are you?! What do you want with her?!

Something you hadn't

Excuse me?

_Then, the man get out of the shadows. He was a man with white skin, black hair, light-brown eyes, tall and had a scar on his eye._

You?! RAIDON?! - I shouted

Hello, little cousin - Raidon said me

What the heck are you doing here?

Meeting my little niece, there is a problem with that?

Yeah, YOU!

Oh c'mon, you can't hide her from me

I don't want that she meet someone like you

From me, or from my father?

Both of you, oh, and your sister Mei too

Please cousin, I...

I'm not your cousin

It was because the problem with Saki?

Oh, you knew it

Everyone knows it

So, why do you ask?

'Cause, I never saw you like my cousin - He said walking at me

Then, how do you see me? - I asked when he took me by the waist

Like the most beautifull woman in all the world - He put his hands down of my waist

Get off of me! - I shouted pushing him away

C'mon lady, why don't we have fun together?

You sucking pervert!

_I ran away from him, but he was following me closely. I tried to lost him, but he was better than the last time I saw him. I ran at a tall building when I felt a horrible pain in my leg._

Aaaahh - I shouted falling down and seeing a shuriken in my leg

What happened Karai, you felt tired? - He asked and I tried to take out my katana - I don't think that honey

Let me alone!

It won't hurt you a lot, I promise

She said you to let her alone! - A voice shouted and four shadows stand in front of me

_They all used their powers to win him. Leo made a small wave with his hans that let Raidon defenseless. Raph threw him meters above the roof with his wind powers. Donnie cut him with some icy peaks that grw up in the floor. And Mikey knocked him on the stomach with some rocks that brought there._

I will see you again Karai - He said and threw a smoke bomb and vanished

Karai - Leo ran at me and carried me on his arms

Are you ok Sis.? - Mikey asked

Yeah I am, thanks a lot guys

Let me see your injurie - Donnie said and he walked to my leg

What is? - Leo asked

It didn't hurt any important bone or artery - He said and touched it

Ouch - I said

But it is infected, we must take her to the house fast

Hai - Everyone said and started running back to the house

_At home, I was lied on the couch. Miwa was sleeping and the guys, Ally and Splinter were helping me._

Ok, it is done - Donnie said while he bandaged my leg

Thanks a lot - I said

Tell us who was that guy - Raph said

Yeah, please - Ally begged

He is Raidon, he works in the Legacy Clan in Japan, he is one of the most dangerous ninja in all the world

Why he is searching for you? - Splinter asked

He isn't searching for me

What? - They asked

He is watching for Miwa

* * *

**Aaaaaaaahhhhh... sorry, I saw a cockroach, nevermind, what intrigue. Why Raidon wants Miwa? Who is Raidon's father? I hope you liked this chapter. See you in the next one, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	43. New Secrets

POV Karai:

_It had been one week since Raidon attacked me and told me that he was searching for Miwa. So, I became so overprotective with her._

I don't want that something happen to you - I said

Please mum, I promise to be carefull - She begged

Your mother is right Miwa - Splinter said

I'm not more a baby, I know how to take care by myself

Listen to her Miwa, she always is right - Ally said

Why you want that I stay here? What is so dangerous that you don't let me go?! - She asked and walked back to her room

She only needs some time alone - Leo said

Fine - I said

_It was night and I was seeing at the window. Everything that I used to do, is gone. I miss the one who I used to be. Why I had to let her go? Why I can't tell Miwa the truth? I am afraid that she become the same I was._

Karai

What happens Leo?

The dinner is ready, are you coming with us?

Yeah, I'm coming

Fine, don't take so long

_I walked at Miwa's room and knocked on the door._

Miwa, honey, are you going to eat? - I asked

I'm not hungry

C'mon, you hadn't eat anything in all the day, you must be hungry

Well, I'm not

You need to ea...

Please mum, only...let me alone, please

Ok, if you decide to eat, we will be in the kitchen

Ok

_I walked downstairs toward the kitchen when the phone started to rang. I walked at it and took it._

Hello? - I asked

*Kare shinda* - A male voice said and I dropped the phone

POV Miwa:

_Why they do this to me? I don't need someone to take care by myself, I have the age to stay well by myself, it is only that they don't got it. I lied down in my bed seeing at the rooftop, when I felt something strange, or familiar. I felt that sense of something that I lost long ago, but it wasn't good, I could felt danger and fury too._

Miwa - A male voice said and knocked on the window

Ra-Raidon? - I asked walking at the window

Hello - He said while I opened it

What are you doing here?

I'm visiting you

Thanks a lot,but it isn't the right moment

Why?

My parents don't let me go out, they said is too dangerous

Karai wasn't always like that

What? How do you know?

Come with me and I will tell you everything

No, didn't you heard me? I can't

C'mon, don't be like your father, be more like your mother - He said and jumped to the rooftop

I will regret this, I know - I said and jumped out too

_I was on the rooftop searching for Raidon._

Can you please let me see your face? - I asked

I don't think that

Oh c'mon, you take me here, now let me see your face

Are you sure?

Yeah, I am, now walk here where I can see you

Ok, you ask for it

_He walked slowly at me, he was a man of the age of my father, had black hair, white skin, light-brown eyes, he was tall and he had a scar in one of his eyes._

Happy? - He asked

Yeah, I think that - I answered

I'm sorry if I scare you

Why you would scare me?

Because my appereance

It isn't scary, it's ok

Really?

Yeah, then, tell me

Tell you what?

I don't know, maybe about EVERYTHING!

Everything?

Yeah, that piece of cloth, that my mother wasn't like always like she is now, and that I must be more like my mother

Yeah, well, when your mother was a teenager, a little bit older than you, she was incredible

Incredible, in what mode?

I can't tell you a lot now - He said walking away

Hey wait, why not?

Because I don't have a lot of time, my sister is waiting for me

What is your sister's name?

Her name is Mei, you will meet her soon

When I will see you again?

I don't know, when do you want to?

What about tomorrow?

Tomorrow you can?

No, but I couldn't tonight, so it won't be a lot of difference

Haha, that is your mother's actitude

Thanks?

Oh, I almost forgot it

What?

While we were talking, someone else is diying

Sorry? - I tried to ask but he was vanished

_Someone else is dying? _

POV Karai:

WHO DID THIS?! - I asked with tears in my eyes

We...we don't know Karai - Braford answered me

_I was in the Shredder's lair because of Bradford's calling. He said me by phone that the Shredder died. I couldn't believe it, so I ran fastest to his lair and found it in the floor surrounded by Bradford, Xever and many Foot Soldiers. He was on a blood puddle and he had a giant injurie in his stomach._

HOW DO YOU DON'T KNOW?!

It's the truth Karai - Xever answered me

ARE YOU SAYING ME THAT YOU DIDN'T SAW ANYONE ENTERING HERE AND KILLING THE SHREDDER?!

Yeah, we didn't saw or heard anything of anyone - Bradford said

Ka...Karai - Shredder said weakly

Shredder - I said walking at him

Ple...please, hear me

I'm here Shredder, tell me, was Raidon the one who did this?

I...I want that...that you become the...the Fo...Foot's leader

Don't say that, you will be ok, I know that you will

Promise me, that...that you will...you will be the greatfull leader I...I should be

But Shredder...

Promise it

I promise

Thanks a lot

Was Raidon the one who did this?

No, it... it wasn't him

Who was?!

It was Hachiro, Ha...Hachiro is in New York - He said before his breath ended and his pulse stopped

Noo! - I cried

* * *

**Wuhuuu! New chapter, new ideas, new follies. I hope you like this sadness chapter :'( Who is Hachiro? You will discover soon. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, see ya later. BYE!**


	44. The Problems Begin

**Yeah! We almost reach the 50 reviews! Two more reviews and it's done! Here is the chapter. **

* * *

POV Karai:

_My words were forming in my mind around all those screams of pain and sadness. He didn't ask me to be the second-in-command, no; he didn't ask me to be his best soldier or the best assassin, no; he ask me to become the new leader in all the Foot Clan. The last thing he said was "Hachiro is in New York". He didn't get me, so I think that he will try the same with Miwa._

What we will do now Master? - Bradford asked

*sobs* how did you called me? - I asked cleaning the tears over my face

Master - He answered me

_In the next moment, everyone in all the room, kneckled in front of me. The Foot Soldiers, Bradford and Xever were kneckled in front of me._

Shredder's death will always let us a big pain in all of us, but we need to take down the one who did this to our Master - I said

Hai Master - Everyone said

We will look everywhere for Hachiro, and he will pay every second of his miserable life, got it?

Got it Master

Great, like you know, I can't stay here all the day, so I need to put someone in charge for the time that I'll be out here, and that person will be Bradford

Thanks Master

I hope you will do a great job, and if you don't do, I'm not afraid if you end without a leg

I understand Karai

Great, I will go out now, your job starts now - I said and get out from there by a window

_I was running on the rooftops, without turning back. Shredder let me the leadership of the Foot Clan, because he killed the Shredder. It was enough with him trying to take me, but now I see that he won't stop for._

Tell me that everything is ok - A voice said from my behind

No, anything is ok Ally - I said

What is?

You remember Hachiro?

How could I forgot him?

He is here, in New York

WHAT?! WHY?!

He wants the same thing as years ago

With you again?

No, it isn't with me

Please, please, don't tell me that this is with...

Miwa - Both of us said

I can't belive this - She said

That isn't the worse thing - I said

Is there more?

Shredder died

Tell me that is a lie

I can't and won't say more lies

Hachiro did?

It couldn't be anyone else

What did he said you?

To lead the Foot Clan

Are you saying that you're the new leader?

Yeah

We need to tell everyone

WE CAN'T

Why?

They don't know anything about Hachiro, or Raidon, or the Legacy's Clan

And why you don't tell them?

I don't know how

O...ok, I will help you in anything you need

Thanks a lot Sis.

No matter

_We returned home and saw everyone on the living room acting worried._

Where the heck you were?! - Raph asked when he saw us

Yeah, you were all the night outside, where were you? - Splinter asked

We had a problem abou... - Ally tried to say but I interrumpted her

About a new job with Usaki in JP Morgan building - I finished

Yeah, that was - Ally said

Fine, you should go to...go to rest - Splinter said

Thanks a lot father - I said

_I returned to my room and entered there. I lied in my bed seeing at the rooftop._

You can lie to everyone, but not to me

What are you talking about Leo?

You weren't with Usaki, tell me the truth

That is the truth Leo

No, that isn't - He said sitting beside me - Tell me the truth

That is the truth

No, you will say me the truth

If it not, what?

I will discover it by myself - He said and walked away of the room

_Great, this can't be worst_

Mum, can I ask you something? - Miwa asked standing in front of my room

_Yeah, it can be_

Of course Miwa, enter - I answered and she walked at me

Why you didn't came here in all the night?

I...I had a problem with my boss honey

Are you sure mum?

Yeah Miwa, I'm sure

That is why you look tired, huh?

Yeah, *yawn* that's why

Oh, ok, it's better if I let you to rest

Thanks a lot

No problem mum - She said and get out from there

_I lied in my bed trying to get asleep, but I couldn't. I had the feeling that Hachiro was more close at us that I thought._

POV Miwa:

_My mum isn't acting like she always act. I know that something is bothering her, and I need to know what._

Miwa - A voice said softly

Raidon! What are you doing here?

You told me that I could visit you today

Yeah, but I never waited that you will come here so... early

Sorry, but at night, I won't have time

Why?

Because my father is coming to New York

Your father?

Yeah

Oh, you remembered me

What?

The first time we met, you didn't told me why my mother wouldn't like to know that you are seeing me

Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you that

Well, you can tell me now

Fine, when your mother was at the age of fifteen years-old, we used to be very closely

Really? You are a friend of her, or something like it?

I'm not really totally a friend

Then, what are you?

The next time I will explain you

You need to explain many things now

Yeah, I know, but I will

Ok, greet your father from my own

Thanks Miwa, I will

Oh, at least tell me his name - I said when he walked at the window

My father's name is...Hachiro - He said and vanished

* * *

**Yeah, that is what Hachiro is, Raidon's father. But, what is that related with Karai or Shredder?  
You saw the results of the KCA? It was unbelievable :'( Why it had to be? Why?! WHY!?  
Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	45. Trying

**Thanks a lot to everyone, we reached the 50 reviews! Thanks a lot to every review and everyone who let it. Here is the chapter.**

* * *

POV Miwa:

_It had passed one week and my mum is acting strange and strange and strange. I had tried to ask her, but she always told me about problme in her work, I never like to say this but... I don't believe her. I'm not the only one who try to know the real reason, daddy is in this too, but he doesn't know it neither. So, I think if mommy won't tell me, I will find it by myself._

I promise I will return soon - I said

You promise it? - She asked

Yeah, trust me, I will be ok

Fine, you can go, but return before midnight

Thanks mum, I promise

_I was walking on the rooftops trying to discover or remember someone that could tell me what is happening with my mum._

It is too late for you being outside, don't you think?

Uncle Bradford!

Hello Miwa, how are you?

I'm fine, what about you?

I'm fine too

Thanks God that I found you

Why you wanted to find me?

Because I wanted to ask you something

What is it?

Oh, at first, how is grandpa Shredder?

_He just looked down without answering something._

Wh-what is wrong?

I have to tell you, that...that...

That, what?

That...the Shredder...died

WHAT?! NO! HOW?! WHEN?! WHY?!

I'm so sorry, but it is truth

No, please, tell me is a lie - I said trying not to cry

It is not a lie, neither a joke

When he died?

Like, since a week

SINCE A WEEK?! WHY NO ONE TOLD ME?!

We didn't know how to

Mother knows?

Yeah, she knows, but she didn't knew how to told you

Why he died?

He got killed

WHAT? BY WHOM?!

We don't know, we are trying to discover it

Then, who is the new leader of the Foot Clan?

Oh yeah, the new leader is Ka- it's me

What did you said?

I am the new leader Miwa

No, before that, you said something else

No, I didn't

In that case, I think I heard something it wasn't

Maybe

Can I go with you to the hideouts?

You know that Karai doesn't let me

Oh c'mon, please, she doesn't need to know it

Sorry Miwa, but I can't, no until she let me

Pleeeeeaaasssseeee!

Begging will not help you

Please, only for a little time. I have waiting this all my life, and now that I'm a better kunoichi, I thinl that is time to see the lair of the best Clan in all the world

From whom you learned to speak like that

From my father, now pleeeeaasseee

I'm so sorry Miwa - He said and walked away from there

Oh great, now, who else can help me? Oh, I know who

_I was in the waiting room in the hospital, waiting for the doctor._

Miwa, the doctor Kurtzman is waiting for you

Thanks a lot Amaya

Any time niece

_I entered on the room, and Jack was sitting in his chair._

Hello Jack! - I said entering in the room

Miwa? Hello honey

How are you Jack? - I asked sitting in front of him

I'm really good, are you too?

Yeah, why are you asking?

Well, because you were waiting for a while in the waiting room and now you are in front of me, in the hospital

Oh, it's because I want to ask you something?

Well tell me

It's about my mother

What is wrong with her?

She had been acting strange

Is she trainig again like before?

What

Oh, nothing, training of her work

She train for work?

Yeah, it's like a test that she practice everyday

Ok? Then, you know something?

She must be only tired

Are you sure Jack, beca...

I'm sure Miwa, trust me

Ok, I trust you

Then, go home, it is late and your parents must be worried

Thanks a lot Jack

Anytime Miwa

Bye

Bye

_I returned home and lied on the couch._

Seems like someone did much excercise today, huh?

Hello aunt Ally

How was the patrol tonight?

Nothing interesting

Hmm, maybe the next time will be something better

I hope that

Good, now it's better you go to bed

Before I do that, you know what is happening with mommy?

Something with her?

Yeah, you know something?

Maybe she is stressed 'cause her highest rank in the Fo- in her work

Highest rank?

Well yeah, she is one manager

Maybe you are right

Go to bed Miwa, it is late

Ok aunt, until tomorrow

Until tomorrow honey

_I lied in my bed and trying to falled sleep, but I couldn't. I foun some clues, the Foot Clan's new leader, training as before, and highest rank in somewhere. At more time, I am closest of what is happening with my mom. Tomorrow, I will discover everything_

POV Karai:

Are you sure you didn't told her anything?

I'm sure Karai, she doesn't know anything

I hope that Bradford, because, if she knows it, you will be the one who will pay

I understand Karai

Great, now, I will return tomorrow, see ya

See you too Master

_I walked home and in all the way, I smelled that scent of humidity._

Leo, I know you're in there

Sorry, but this is the only way I can follow you without getting hurt

C'mon, I won't hurt you

Ok - He said and walked beside me

Why you were follow me?

I told you, I will discover the truth by myself

I told that that was the truth

Please Karai, I know that you are trying to protect us, but I want to help you

Fine, there is something you should know

What is?

The...the Shredder...died

What?! No, no possible

It is

When?

Since a week ago, but that isn't the worst thing

There is something else?

Yeah, he got killed

By whom?!

By...by his own brother

* * *

**Wuuhhhuu, I still can't believe that we reached the 50 reviews! I'm so happy, continue letting reviews please, I love each one of them. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Until my next chapter.**


	46. End of the Lies

POV Miwa:

_I woke up as usually, I went downstairs for the breakfast. When I entered in the living room, no one was there. I thought that they were yet sleeping, so I thought of going to wake them up. First, I walked at my father's room. When I was near it, I heard nothing, so I opened the door. I saw him sitting in his bed with a water bubble floating in his hand, nothing stra..., A WATER BUBBLE?!_

Aaaaahhh - I shouted

Miwa - He said and the bubble vanished

Ho-How you did that?

I...I can explain

Then, do it

Thanks; first, calm down, please

How can I calm down?! You were with a water bubble floating in your hand!

Yeah, let's start with that

Yes, please!

I...I was born with this power - He said and repear the bubble

But, why? Did...did Splinter have them too?

No, well, yes, but his aren't the same

What are you talking about?

He had some powers like mine, but his are of... fire

FIRE?!

Yeah, fire

Are you saying that you, grandpa, uncles and mother have this strange powers?

No, your mother don't have

Oh thanks, she is the only normal in this strange family

Listen to me

Is this the reason why I have...this? - I asked making some papers that were on the floor to float in the air

Yeah, that is why

But...how? Why did grandpa Splinter got them

It's a long and sad story, please Miwa, try to understand

Understand what father?!

We didn't had choice

So, that crazy story that mother told me, was a lie?!

Yeah, it was because we thought that was the best

The best for what?

Of knowing who truly I am?

The one you thought that you are, is the one who you are

Now, I don't know how or who to believe

We did it for you

For me, ha, I never wanted that you did this for me

We didn't had any, any choice

Didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! You always had the choice of telling me the, I don't know, maybe the true?!

We didn't know how you would react

That was something that I'm sure that I should understand

And what if you didn't?

That was something I should need to understand, but no, you chose to lie to me

Now, we can change

Now it's too late father - I said and walked away from there

_I lied in my bed, yet in my room. I can't believe it, everyone lied to me. Now I understand; yesterday that I asked to everyone about mom, they answered me with lies too, lies that my parents told them to say._

Miwa? Can I enter? - I heard someone knocking on the door

It is not the best moment mum, and I think you know why

Please, let me to explain it to you

Dad explain it already, I don't think you can tell me something else

Actually, I can

*sigh* fine, yo-you can enter

Thanks - She said and entered in my room closing the door behind her

Why you did it?

I thought, it was the best option

Well, it wasn't

I'm so sorry

An apologize will not change anything, there is something else I should know?

Maybe you don't, but I yes

Huh?

Where did you found this? - She asked showing me the piece of cloth with the red foot

I found it in a rooftop

Miwa, you want that everyone tell you the truth when you can't do it neither

*sigh* fine, someone...gave it to me

Who was that someone?

It's someone that you know who is

I can't read your mind, tell me his or her name

Ok, his name was Raidon, and he told me that you know who he is - I looked at mom and she just was with a horror face - Are you ok mother?

POV Karai:

_This can't be, I knew it. Hachiro is after Miwa, like he was after me too._

When did you met him? - I asked

A coule of nights ago - Miwa answered me

What did he said you

Some things that I didn't understood

Like, what?

Like, that you were so close to him when you were younger, that you weren't like you are now when you were younger, that you don't want that I see him

That's true, I don't want that you see him again

But, why mum? What did he did to let you to hate him so much?

He has been always following orders from someone that is very dangerous for this family

Who?

The only thing you need to know, is that you can not and you will not see him again

Why?! He didn't do anything wrong

It's something that you will understand later

Later? How much time I need to wait?!

The necessary

Look, you are talking now like a greatful ninja, and you aren't anyone

I know, but I know how they act, I have lived with them my hole life

That is why you hided a lie for twelve hole years

Look Miwa, I'm sorry for hiding you something very important like that, but you need to understand that there are some things you need to hide from the one that you love

_That isn't the same thing Shredder did to you?_

Yeah, but there are some things that you can't hide too

_You hated when you knew the truth, right?_

I ended for talking to you, now you will obey me

Oh yeah, I will obey the orders of the person that hide me the true

_Did you followed Shredder's orders after that?_

Good, I hope you understand that I did it 'cause I love you - I said walking toward the door

I wish that I could say the same

* * *

**How it was? I hope you liked it, because I did. See you in my next chapter, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	47. The Ones You Love

POV Karai:

_It is enough, Hachiro made me to get to my limit. First, he tried to get me; and now, he is doing the same with Miwa. I could let him with me, but I won't let him to do the same with my own daughter. I will find him and stop him before it is too late._

Leo, can I talk with you? - I asked standing in front of the door

Yeah, enter - He answered me

Thanks - I said entering there

How is Miwa?

She is angry, and confused

_That isn't the same how you felt?_

I can see why

And I am too

Why?

Because he did all that is happening to us now

And how are you gonna stop him?

I'll find him

Oh no, you won't...

Yes Leo, I will go

But you can't let us

I'll return, after finding him

I't so dangerous

For a ninja, nothing is more dangerous that to know that the person you love more in this world is in danger because of you

I don't know, maybe you need to protect her here, in home

No Leo, this is better than that

So, in that case, I will go with you

No, you will stay here and take care of Miwa

If you want to go, I will go with you

No, Miwa need someone to protect her

_She is older, didn't you take care of yourself at her age?_

She will be with the guys and Splinter, oh, and with Ally too

No, she will now stay with Ally - Ally said standing in front of us

Ally! - Leo and I said

Hey, I will go with you, when will we go?

Oh no, you will stay here - I said

I don't think that

We can't let Ally alone with three immature adults, or persons that try to act like adults

Calm down, she will stay with Splinter

But...

_Trust her, your father is a very responsible person, the most responsible you could find._

He will take care of her, don't worry

O-ok, we will go tonight

TONIGHT?! - They both shouted

Yeah, tonight; the earlier, the better

Fine - Ally said rolling her eyes

It is better if we tell to everyone now - Leo said

Yeah, maybe it is true - I said

Let's go - Ally said

_We walked downstairs and found everyone in the living room, except of Miwa._

Hey guys - I said

Hello sleepers - Mikey said

We have something to tell you - Ally said

What is it? - Raph asked

We will be out for...a while - Leo answered

What?! Why?! - Everyone asked

*sigh* it's because, Hachiro is getting closer... to Miwa - I answered

Don't worry, she will be ok here - Donnie said

No, no until we stop him

But... *sigh* how much time you will go away? - Splinter asked

About... - I said

Two days - We three finished

TWO DAYS?! IT'S A LOT TIME! - They shouted

We know, but that is the best - I answered

Who will say it to Miwa? - Donnie asked

MIWA! - We shouted

WHAT?! - She shouted

COME HERE, PLEASE

OK

_We waited for some minutes and she finally reached the living room._

What is wrong? - She asked

We have something to tell you - I said

OM MY GOSH, I WILL BE AN OLDER SISTER?!

WHAT?! NO! - We shouted

Then, what do you want that I know?

Your father, aunt Ally and I will go away for a while

For a while? How much time?

About two days

But...why?

Because...

_C'mon, tell her the truth._

Because... we have an assembly with our bosses in the southest part of the state

Oh ok, when you will go?

At the night

Fine, I hope you have a good time

_At that night; Ally, Leo and I packed all the things we would need and get prepared for the two days. We were on the living room saying goodbye to everyone._

I will return as soon as we can - Ally said to Raph

Be careful, I don't know what I will do if something happen to you - He said her

Don't worry, we will be ok - She said before kissing him in the lips

Promise me, you will be careful - April said to Leo and I

We promise - We said

Take care of each other - Donnie said

Be sure about that - I said

Be careful, and return safety home - Splinter said

Don't worry, we will be ok - Leo said

Take care of Miwa father, please - I said

Don't worry about that, she will be safe

Thanks a lot, can you call Miwa? - I asked

Sure - He said and get upstairs

Dude, this will be a hardful time - Mikey said

We know, but it will be for a good result

Yeah mom, did you called me?

Yeah Miwa

What is now?

I wanted to say goobye to you - I said and hugged her

Goodbye mum

Remember that I will always love you, no matter what happens

Me too mum, now I see, that you did it because you love me

That's true honey - I said and kissed her in the cheek

Goodbye honey - Leo said

Bye father, sorry for getting angry with you

It wasn't your fault, it's ok - He said and kissed her in the forehead

See everyone in two days - Ally said

See you - Everyone answered

We love you - I said

We love you too - They said and we vanished

_We were running on the rooftops, searching for something or someone._

Are you sure they will be ok? - Ally said

Don't worry Sis., they are in the right hands - I said

Yeah, the only thing we need to be worry is about finding Hachiro - Leo said

Yeah, that's truth - She said

We need to look everywhere - I said

It won't be so difficult - Leo said

Ha, you don't know Hachiro like we do - Ally said

So...?

It's easier to steal a huge bank than finding him - I said

* * *

**Yeah, here was the chapter. I have some bad and good news for you guys. The bad ones are that we are in the last chapters of this story. And the good ones are... I'll tell you the good ones in the next chapter, see you. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	48. Hachiro - Part One

POV Miwa:

_My mother, father and aunt will be out because a reunion of their jobs, but I don't belive them. After everything they said me, I couldn't trust them anymore. I was in my room listening to music._

Miwa - Someone said softly from outside of my window

Raidon! How a lot time - I said and opened the window

I know, but I got bussy

Why your father?

Oh, you remembered it

How could I forgot it, how you were?

Fine, what about you

Not so good, really

Why? You can tell me everything

Ok; mum, dad and Ally got away 'cause they have a job's reunion

When they will return?

About in... two days

It's ok, they will be fine

You really think that?

Of course, like I said, your mother was the best

Yeah, talking about that, you want to explain everything about my mother?

Oh yeah; but first, you need to meet someone

Who?

You will see - He said and extended me his hand

I can't go with you

Oh c'mon, it will be only for some moments

You promise I will not take a long?

I promise, now c'mon, follow me

Ok - I said and grabbed his hand

_We walked through the rooftops and then stopped in one interesting, the Byerly Building's one._

Why we stopped in here? - I asked

Be pacient, here are the persons you need to meet - Raidon answered me

Isn't it only one?!

No; actually, they are two

Ok, when they will come

Actually, we were here before you came - A female voice said

_After that, a woman with purple hair, dark-blue eyes, white skin and short started walking at us._

Hello Miwa - She said

Who are you? - I asked

Calm down, my name is Mei and I am Raidon's younger sister

Yeah, that's true - Raidon finished

Oh, ok

How are you?

More or less

Oh yeah, Raidon told me that you were having problems in house, right?

Right, what about you?

I am well, and I wasn't the only who wanted to see you

Huh?

_I felt another presence where we were, and then a man's shadow stopped in front of us. After some minutes of watching each other, he walked slowly at us. He was an old man, about the age of my grandpa Splinter. He had white skin, white hair, grey eyes and was very tall._

Hello Miwa - His voice sound deep and a little scary

He-hello - I answered a little scared

My name is Hachiro and I am Raidon and Mei's father

Nice to meet you Sir.

Please, call me uncle

Ok, uncle - I giggled

How are you? This is the first time we meet, and I had been waiting this moment for a long time ago

Well, thanks

How is your mother? The greatest kunoichi

Well, she is o... how did you called her?

Didn't she tell you yet?

Tell me, what?

It is something I can't tell you

Please, I know that they were lying me, but there are more lies?

More lies? Ha, your hole life is filled with lies - He said and started walking away

Wait, where can I disover the truth?

Where can you? There are only two simple words, Foot Clan - He said and vanishe

Got it - I said and ran immediatly from there

_I was running towards the Foot hideouts, if Bradford don't tell me everything, I will make him to tell me. I entered there by a window and stopped in the middle of the room. Braford was seeing at the window._

BRADFORD! - I shouted

Wha...?! Miwa? What are you doing here?! - He asked turning at me

There is soheting I want to know

What?

Was my mother a kunoichi?

What is happening here? - Someone asked entering in the room

Xever?

Miwa? What are you doing here?

Tell me, was my mother a ninja?

It is time to tell her - Xever said

No, we can't, I promise it to Karai - Bradford answered

It's time Bradford, tell her

*sigh* fine, it's better if you follow us

Ok

_We walked through the hall and then stopped in a dark room._

What are we doing here? - I asked

It's better if you see this - Bradford said and turned on the light

_At my back, were many pictures and photos of strange things. Something that seemed like brain aliens, humanoid animals; like a bones wolf, a fish, a tiger, a rat, and turtles; and one photo of a female shadow._

What is this? - I asked

The answers - Xever said

I'm sorry, but I don't understand

Many years ago, before you was borned. We used to train with our Master, Shredder, but we came here to New York. In here, we found some starnge things, the most important of all... - Bradford said pointing at the alien photo - ... the Kraang

What's a Kraang?

They are aliens from another dimension. When they came here, they brought with them something called mutagen. This mutagen can make that animals and people get mutated in other things, like this - Xever said and pointed to the mutants photos

Who are them?

They are many of the animals and people that get mutated because the mutagen. The bones wolf, Rahzar, was a ninja of the Foot Clan, also known as Bradford; the fish, Fishface, was another ninja from here, we know him too like Xever; the tiger, Tiger Claw, was the temporally second-in-command of our Master; the rat, Splinter, was another Sensei, Master of the turtles, now we know him as Hamato Yoshi or yet Splinter; and the turtles, their names were Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, the pupils of Splinter and a master ninjas, they were powerful and now they are too - Bradford said pointing at each picture

Are you saying me that my parents and you were... mutants?!

Not just us - Xever said

Wh-what do you mean?

You...you are a mutant too

* * *

**OH MY GOSH! That was awesome, congratulations to the writer. :D In the other chapter, I told you that now I must say you the good news, and I will. The good news are that... oh no, low battery, see you in the next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	49. Hachiro - Part Two

POV Karai:

_After one day of exhaustic running, we reached the East of the city. After looking in every place at the North, South and West, we get no clue of Hachiro's location._

Can you at least tell me what did Hachiro did to you? - Leo asked

Yeah Karai, it is time to say him - Ally said

Fine, we will say you - I said

Thanks - Leo answered

It all started when Ally and I were twelve years old... - I started

Flashback:

Girls, in a few minutes, your uncle Hachiro will come here - Shredder said us

Why? - I asked

Because he wants to meet his beautiful nieces

Fine, when he will come - Ally asked

He is now here - A voice answered from the other part of the room

Hachiro! Brother, how you were? - Shredder asked when the man started to walk at us

_He had white skin, light-brown hair, grey eyes and was a little taller than Shredder._

Saki! Yeah, it had been a long time, I was great, what about you? - Hachiro asked

You can see, being the one who takes care of two incredible young kunoichis - He answered

So, you are my nieces that Saki can't stop talking about - He said looking at us

Yeah, we are those kunoichis - Ally answered

So, you are Ally

Yeah Sir. I am

Call me uncle, and you are the powerful Karai - He said standing in front of me

Nice to meet you

The pleasure is mine

Girls, please show Hachiro the nin-jutsu skills that you have learned - Shredder said

Hai - Ally and I answered

_Ally and I were standing in the middle of the training room. We both tooj out our katanas and put in a fight position. The first one that tried to attack was Ally, she tried to kick me in the stomach, but I avoided it kicking her in the leg. She falled at the floor and I put my sword in front of her face._

Takai! - Shredder shouted and we stopped

That was incredible girls, you are incredible kunoichis for the age that you have - Hachiro said at us

Well, thanks a lot - We answered

Yeah Saki, you trained their very well, and now I know who girl will come with me

Huh? - Ally and I asked

What?! - Shredder asked

Yeah; on the Legacy's Clan, we need people that teach the other how to fight

Yeah, but, with all respect uncle, that is not our problem - I said

Oh Karai, it is so ironical that you say that, becuase you are the one that will come with me

WHAT?! - Shredder, Ally and I asked

You can't take Karai with you! - Ally shouted

Oh yeah, I can and I will

Father? - I asked Shredder

They are right Hachiro, you can't take any of the girls with you

But, that is why I came here - He said while Shredder stood up and stayed beside us

I'm so sorry for telling you, but you came here for nothing - He said

Fine, I will go now, but don't think that you won't see me again

End of Flashback

Are you angry with him only because he tried to recruit you? - Leo asked

Hahaha, very funny Leonardo - Ally said

No, it was because what he did after that - I said

Flashback:

_I was about thirteen years old, and Ally and I were running over the rooftops._

You want to do something interesting? - Ally asked

Like what? - I asked

What about, how many time you take for finding me?

Are you talking about hide and seek?

A better version - She said while I rolled my eyes

Fine, go and I will get you in five minutes

Don't even think that - She said and vanished

_I started for searching for her in every rooftop, but I couldn't find her. _

Ha, she is better in this that I thought - I said

_I continued searching for it, when a scream caught my attention._

ALLY! - I shouted and ran toward the scream

_When I was near the scream, I couldn't believe what I was just seeing._

And we saw again Karai

This can't be...Hachiro?

Hello again honey - I saw that he was holding Ally by her neck

Ally! - I shouted

*cough* go aw... *cough* away - She said

Let her go Hachiro - I said pointing him with my katana

If I don't, what?

I will hurt you

You?! Ha, don't make me laugh, I can let her go, but you know what I want from you

Yeah, I know, if I do, you'll let her alone, right?

That's right Karai

Fine, I will go - I said and he let her

Karai! - Ally shouted and ran at me

Don't be worried, you'll be fine and father too, don't even think of rescue me, continue with your life, normally

But...

Trust me, you will be ok

Let's go - Hachiro said

Bye Ally - I said and we vanished from there

_It had been one month since I get in the Legacy's Clan, everything that Hachiro said, was a lie. He didn't want someone to teach the others, he wanted someone that could do every job that he wanted. And I was that person. Being with him, seemed like Shredder was an angel; everyday, Hachiro took me and kicked me wherever he wanted. I couldn't stayed there any other minute, when she appeared._

Hello - She said

Wh...what do you want? - I asked

Calm down, I will take you out from here

Why...why will I should trust you?

Because I know that your family is searching for you

But, what will you do?

I will occupate your job

I can't let you do that

Please, you are only a teenager, I am now a woman that will not live for a long time

No

Yeah, just go, I will cover you

Th...thanks

My name is Tang Shen

_I didn't think about it any moment, I just go away. When I recovered every human sense, I thought about the last words "Tang Shen". That name was very familiar. When I returned to the Foot Clan and being a week in a hospital, I recovered all my energy and discovered two incredible things. First, when I left, any woman stay in my place with Hachiro; and two, Tang Shen was my mother's name._

End of Flashback

My mother save me - I said

Wow, that was incredible - Leo said

I know, but I can't let Miwa being the same that I was

* * *

**Ok, ok, I said that I will say the good news and it is time for them. The good news are that I will do a new book. The next chapter will be the epilogue. See you in it. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	50. Hachiro - Part Three

**Ok guys, it is time. This is my last chapter of my story "New Life as Miwa". Thanks a lot to everyone who read this story, and the ones who supported me. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

POV Miwa:

HOW CAN I NOT BE ANGRY?! - I shouted

We only did it for you - Splinter said

Oh yeah, and that is because you hide me that all of you were mutants and I am one too!

Yeah, that's why - Mikey said

I can't believe it, I hate all of you!

Please, we did it for you, and only for you - Donnie said

You didn't help me, on the contrary, you hurt me - I said and walked away from there

_I entered in my room, angry and with fury. At the time I passed, every thing and stuff that was there, immediatly blew up. I didn't want to control my powers, I wanted to discover the one that I truly am._

Wow, wow, why so angry?

Sorry Raidon, but I don't want to talk to you now

Please, tell me - He said and entered in my room

*sigh* You were right! Everyone of you! All my family lied to me, that's what my nightmares were showing me?

You were having nightmares?

Yeah, they were about strange things, but I discovered the meaning of almost all

Almost all?

Yeah, the turtle shadows were my father and uncles; the foot was the Foot Caln's symbol; but I can't understand yet who was the female shadow

Female shadow?

Yeah, look... for about two years, I had have some nightmares in where appeared turtle shadows that fought with ninja shadows; but there is a female shadow that is the scariest for me. When I look at it closely, I just don't see only the fight, I can see many things that she did. I saw some death bodies, I heard some war noices and many, many pain screams. She is just only like my greatest fear

That must be horrible

It is, everytime that I have them, I wake up screaming and crying

And didn't you told to someone?

No, I always thought that they couldn't help me, and I was right

Whta about if you go out and take a little break?

Hhm, yeah, I will like to

Awesome, what about if we meet with Hachiro?

Yeah, let's go and see him

_We get out of my room and started running over the rooftops. We reached the Byerly Building's again and stopped on it._

Hi Hachiro - I said

Hello again Miwa - He answered

How are you?

I'm great, what about you?

Not really good

Why? Oh, let me guess, you discovered everything?

Actually, almost all

What are you missing?

The truth about my mother; in the Foot hideouts, I can look anything about it

I can help you in that

Can you?

Of course, ask me anything you want to know

Ok, let me see, oh yeah, was my mother a ninja?

A NINJA?! Haha, she was the greatest kunoichi in all Japan, and she continues being

Isn't it a lie?

No, it isn't, you can look about it in the Internet

WHAT?! WHERE?!

You have heard about the war in Japan against the Elite Clan?

Yeah, I've heard about it, it lasted a month, but at the end the Foot Clan won

And you know why they won?

No, I don't know why

It isn't because why, it is beacuse who

What do you mean?

Your mother, Karai, made the Foot Clan to won the war

What? No, that can't be

It is, if you don't believe me, you can look for it

Ok, another question, who's the new Foot Clan leader?

Your mother, she became it after Shredder died

My mother is the one that everyone call like the master kunoichi, rebellious memeber, danger and beautiful kunoichi of the Foot Clan?

The one and only

No, why? - I cried

I'm so sorry Miwa

It isn't your fault

You know something?

*sobs* what?

I work in a clan too

Oh yeah? And which is?

It is the Legacy's Clan

I never heard of it before

It isn't very famous, beacuse we need people that know how to fight

Really? Like who?

I know a girl that can be on it

That is awesome, who is?

Her name is Hamato Miwa

What? You want that I become a member in the Legacy's Clan?

Of course, you want?

_I thought for a moment, I didn't want to be part of a clan in that moment._

Hachiro, I thank your offer, but I don't want to be in any clan in this moment

That was your mother's answer the time I told her

You asked to my mother?

Yeah, I did - He said when many ninja appeared in his behind - And she didn't want to neither

Who are them Hachiro?

Once upon a time, I lost your mother for being in my clan, I won't lose you

Ha-Hachiro, what will you do? - I asked walking backwards

Capture the girl ninjas! - He ordered

_I started to ran away from them, but they were a lot. I tried to lose them, but they were very good, better than Hachiro told me. I continued running and finally reached the Chinese Restaurant rooftop. I was thinking of entered there but many ninjas jumped in fornt of me._

We have you lady - One of them said

Don't even think of touching me! - I yelled

It is too late for that - Another answered

_They captured me and took me by my wrists and legs._

Oh, get off of me - I shouted

Takai! - A voice shouted and suddenly, Hachiro appeared

Let me alone Hachiro! - I said when they released me

I won't Miwa, you are Karai's daughter, so that mean that you must be awesome

NOOO!

_I tried to run, but Hachiro took me. He pointe me with his sword in my neck._

Now, you will do everything that I want - He said

No, I won't - I answered

And who will safe you?

TAKE OUT YOUR HANDS FROM HER! - A very familiar voice shouted and a shadow appeared a building near we where

YOU?! - Hachiro asked

_Before someone could say something, the shadow ran at Hachiro and started fighting at him. He released me and I just was looking impressed in the floor. All the ninja that were there started to fight against the shadow, but she won to all of them in ten seconds. She continued fighting against Hachiro and threw away his sword. Hachiro falled to the floor and she pointed him with her katana. _

_Suddenly, I understand everything. That female shadow that scared me all my life was the person that I loved more in all the world. That shadow was the person that seemed to be an ordinary person. That shadow was the person that lied to me all my life. That shadow was the person that scared me a lot all my life and I didn't recognized that I had lived with her all my life._

MUM?!

* * *

**And, it is done. I finished with this story. I hope you liked all this crazy book, I don't know if I must continue with this story, should I? Of course I will! Be aware of my new story, I will publishe it in a while, I promised. Bye guys, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
